


The Resurrection of A Tail of Three Kittens

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s Relatioship, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time Topping, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Ownership, Punishment, Rewarding, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Training, Vibrators, Werekitties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never thought on his 16th birthday that he would get a better gift than Gerard. Turns out Gerard gives him a gift he cannot give back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Bitten...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcr_rockstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/gifts).



> Yes my friends, this is the resuscitation of a previous dead fic. The Killjoy I was writing with kind of disappeared on me. I am not one to try and write a fic like this alone so I thought it was long gone. It sucked too because I was having fun with it and it seemed to be popular. I swore that I would never abandon a fic and then I had to do just that. It weighed heavily on me. :(
> 
> Then along came this amazing Killjoy _***mcr_rockstar***_ and helped me breathe new life into it. She took over Gerard's character and made him even better than before. I did a few adjustments with Frank and Mikey, but not much and it just clicked! I am really excited to get this fic back and off life support. We are rewriting the first three chapters and after that, it will fall into the line up like all the others.
> 
> I just want to say thank you for your patients my amazing readers. We hope you will not be sorry. For those that have never read this fic before, I am including my original notes and descriptions. For those who know, check it out again. You will see Gerard in a whole new light. ^0^
> 
> So Gerard and Mikey are Werekittes , yes kitties, not cats, and Frank is not...well not yet. es, there is a reason they are kitties too, but that will come out later in the fic. 
> 
> Mikey is the alpha of the group dynamic. I just have a thing for Dom!Mikey...since I seem to put him in a dress so often, I figure he needs his balls once in a while. ^0^
> 
>  This story is being betad by the amazing _***RedRomRomance***_ I figured since _***Trixgrl***_ was doing **HouseWives** solo, she deserved one too. ^-^

_***Frank***_

He’s back again. Frank cannot believe his luck in the last month. First he got out of that fuck wad Mr. Carlten’s class and into class with Pete instead. He still does not know how his mom managed that. Next, his band got picked to represent Bellville in the Battle of the Bands New Jersey. Today he got that guitar that he was eyeing all summer as a gift from his dad and now on his sixteenth birthday he was at his favorite club, mostly because they don’t card him to enter or drink, and now the hot guy he has been hooking up with all month was coming towards him. Frank was dressed as a standard vampire tonight, but fuck if Gerard did not make an amazing cat. He wore the costume like a second skin. He knew that Gerard was older than him by quite a bit, but he also knew that Gerard had no idea of his age. He smirked that he could put one over on so many by having tattoos. Having a friend who is trying to become a tattoo artist has its merits. He tatted up the whole band and gave them an edge that no one else had. At first his mom was pissed, but he assured her that if the band did not take off, he would personally pay for laser surgery and have the scorpion on his neck removed. That was a year ago and now they were fucking representing their town in a state wide competition. He leaned into the bar and shouted to the bartender over the noise.

”Yo, a beer and Kahlua and Milk.”

”Seein' Gee again, Frankie?”

”Just shut up and serve my drinks.”

”Whatever you say Flavor.”

It was an inside joke at the club. Apparently Gerard hooked up with a different guy each month. This month Frank was his Flavor of the Month, but Frank was determined to make it to the next one. There was something about Gerard that he could not put his finger on. Something mysterious that made him want to unravel the mystery and see what was underneath. He did not have a chance to think any further because as the same time the drinks had arrived so had Gerard.

_***Gerard***_

It was Halloween and, for once, Gerard could come out to play in his own skin. No one actually knew, but Gerard wasn't a normal person, no. He was a cat; a beautiful feline. It felt so good to not have to dress up, seeing as though he feels that's what he does everyday. This isn't Halloween for him, this is a day to be himself. He had just arrived at his favorite club to meet up with Frank, his boyfriend. He walked gracefully through the crowd of costumed figures, scanning the crowd with his cat eyes, until they landed on Frank, at the bar. He eyed Frank's vampire costume as he approached him. He decided that Frank, was in fact, the best vampire there. Though, he thought, the vampire costume wasn't too original. He guessed since no one else had Frank's beautiful face, that's what set him aside from the rest. He walked confidently up to Frank and sat down next to him, smirking at him. Not a sexual smirk. Just a smirk.

"Hey Pumpkin"

Frank handed Gerard his drink.

"Hey there yourself sexy. Wow Gee, you look amazing! I swear those ears are real! What did a costume like this set you back?"

Gerard laughed at Frank as he sipped his drink.

"Why are you worried about how much my ears cost when it's your birthday Pumpkin? Happy Birthday love."

"Mmmm, it is now that you're here. So did you get me anything, besides the obvious of course."

Gerard smiles and shakes his head at his adorable man as he reaches in his pocket for his gift.

"Wait! Close your eyes!"

He pulls the box out and holds it out to Frank.

"Open them up now."

Frank flourishes his hand to show that he means Gerard. Frank looks like a child as he bounces up and down on the balls of his feet waiting for anything, forgetting momentarily about the question about his ears. Frank breaks one eye open like a little kid on Christmas. He is so adorable, that Gerard cannot help laugh at him. He looks at the box and smirks.

"So is this going to be a "Pretty Woman" thing where you open the box and I go to touch what's inside and you close it on me and I have to laugh obnoxiously?"

Gerard chuckled and shrugged with the box in his left hand. Moving in front of Frank's eyes. "It can be whatever you want it to be. I can also be a dick and make you give me something in exchange for your gift." Gerard wiggled his eyebrows at Frank. Frank moves up to Gerard pushing between his thighs.

"Well, now I am not opposed to that idea...Especially if is is your cock that is the exchange."

He reaches around to grab for Gerard ass and makes contact with his tail. He runs his fingers over the soft fur and Gerard can't help it, he lets out a soft purr.

"Man Gee, you really went all out on this. I swear that tail feels real! So uh, where is it connected to you because I did not feel a string."

Frank smirks when he says the last comment and he grabs for Gerard's ass again searching for the costume opening.

Gerard grabs Frank's hand and hold it. He waves the box in front of his face causing Frank's eyes to light up again, rather than having that lustful look. Although, if you looked hard enough, it was still there in the depths of his eyes.

"Your gift, remember?"

Frank nods eagerly and reaches for it. Gerard pulls it back out of his reach.

"I was only gonna ask for a kiss love."

Gerard leans over and whispers in Frank's ear,

"Not that I'm opposed to what you offered."

He licks his ear like the swift feline he is.

rank shivers when Gerard does this. His ears are so fucking sensitive and Gerard knows it. He reaches up and pushes his hands into Gerard's hair, again brushing near Gerard's cat ears. Thankfully he does not notice Gerard's reaction. Frank steps back shaking off the feeling and takes the box. he smiles as he opens it..

“Oh Gee...I don;t know what to say..."

Gerard smiles and pulls the gift out the box. It was a black leather choker. It had three hoops on it, one in the front and the other two on either side. The hoop in the front had a tiny handcuff hanging from it. The two on the sides had two chains, layered and linking to both sides, the top chain being shorter than the bottom. It had two tiny pyramid studs embedded into it.

"That's enough for me. At least I know you like it Pumpkin."

Gerard gestures for Frank to turn around. When he does he moves very closely to Frank, making sure his cock touches Frank's ass. Frank pushes back slightly and lets his head fall back on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard takes that opportunity to put the choker around Frank's neck. Frank rolls his head forward to let Gerard link it in the back. Once Gerard does he licks then kisses the nape of Frank's neck.

Frank reached up and touched the collar. It was breathtaking. it also meant that maybe Gerard was really serious about him. That he was not just a "flavor of the month" anymore. He turned his head and whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

_***Frank***_

Frank reached up and touched the collar. It was breathtaking. it also meant that maybe Gerard was really serious about him. That he was not just a "flavor of the month" anymore. He turned his head and whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"How about we go out back and I can thank you properly for this amazing gift."

Frank grabs Gerard's hand and pulls him through the club to the back door. He pushed through it roughly to the alley behind the club. He quickly pushed Gerard against the wall and kisses him roughly. Frank wastes no time as he pulls off his new gloves and shoves them quickly in his, fuck, new jacket and goes right for Gerard's belt. He pulls opened the button and zipper and reaches in to grasp Gerard's cock. It is not a surprise that Gerard is not wearing any underwear, Frank is use to that by now.

"Fuck Gee, you were so good to me tonight, now it is my turn to be good to you."

Gerard purrs slightly as he bucks his hips into Frank's palm.

"Come on love. Fuck... come on... please."

Gerard begs as he pushes his hips forward looking for friction.

"Mmmm don't worry baby, gonna make it so good for you. Gonna make you scream my name. You're never gonna want to let me go after tonight"

Frank starts to find a good rhythm and begins to pump Gerard slowly. He takes his time and circles his head while twisting his fist. He has been with Gerard enough to know that this is a sensitive part and it drives him crazy. He swears once in a while he can even hear Gerard purring. Gerard hisses with pleasure as Frank strokes his cock. He thrusts his hips in time with the strokes, half moaning half purring and paws at Franks chest as his body is writhing in pleasure.

"That's it, baby, mmm feels good doesn’t it? I can tell you’re close too. Should I let you cum, hmm, should I make you beg for it? I mean you did give me an awesome gift, but, I think I want to hear you beg me to let you cum."

Gerard moans while trying not to buck too wildly into Frank's hand. He's giving him the best hand job he's ever had. It's becoming hard for him to even remember that he's not supposed to be purring, or moving his tail for that matter. He thinks quickly that this is becoming dangerous but quickly pushes it aside when Frank tugs at his sensitive area. Frank's filthy words reaching his feline ears.

"Fuck! Please, Frankie! I need to cum! Make me cum Pumpkin! Please!"

Gerard is so close he can feel his climax twisting in his stomach. He continues to beg desperately into Frank’s shoulder as he feels himself getting closer to the edge.

"Ah there it is, that sweet voice I love to hear so much. Mmm gee, you beg so well. It's like you are used to it or something. So good at it. Fuck cum for me baby."

_***Gerard***_

Frank speeds up his ministrations and just goes for it, pushing Gerard right over the edge by yanking on his cock in just the right way. As Gerard's climax builds he wraps his tail around Frank, so lost in pleasure he barely notices his mistake. When he cums Gerard's scream of pleasure is muffled against Frank’s neck as he instinctively bites down into the inked skin as his whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, his tail wrapping tighter around Frank’s waist.

"Ow! What the fuck?! You bit me and your tail is moving on its own and oh, I don't feel so good suddenly."

Frank slumps over and falls to the ground on his knees.

Gerard's eyes grew wide as he realized what happened.

"Fuck."

He bent down and looked at the bite.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Frankie? Can you hear me?"

Frank didn't respond. Suddenly he heard his phone start ringing. He knew exactly who it was from the ringtone.

"Perfect! Fucking Perfect."

Gerard wanted to cry as he pulled out his phone and answered his brother Mikey's call.

”Gerard where the fuck are you!? Do you know what fucking time it is?!”

Gerard trembles at Mikey’s tone

"Yes, I-I do. Shit Mikey... I fucked up. I-I-I'm out with Frank and things got a... a little too heated..."

Gerard took a deep breath before finishing

. "I bit him Mikey. I fucking bit him!"

Gerard hung his head as he braced himself for Mikey's outburst.

Mikey gets quiet on the other end and his voice lowers to a razors edge.

"Precious, who is Frank?"

Gerard's breath became rushed as he realized he just ratted himself out to his brother. He almost lied when he realized that would end badly for him on both sides.

"He's m-my boyfriend. I-I've been seeing him for a month now."

Gerard can hear his brother panting with rage over his lie, but he can tell he is trying to calm down so he can talk normally. he began to rattle off a bunch of questions.

"Okay, okay, where is the human now? Did anyone see you? Check his wallet, I want to know where he lives."

Gerard started looking through Frank's pockets for his wallet.

"He's right here with me. No one is around us."

Gerard finally pulls it out. He takes out his identification card and stumbles back on his ass.

"Fuuuuck! Fuck!"

He breathes and then read the information to Mikey before he can ask what's wrong.

"He's fucking 16 Mikey. He just turned 16 today. I promise I didn't know."

Mikey's voice all but disappears from the phone. Perhaps he hung up...No such luck, but now his voice is eerily calm.

"So...you have been dating a human behind my back and he is underage and now you have bit him?

Gerard nods and then realizes that he's on the phone and not in front of Mikey. Which he's thankful for because he'd probably be fucked up by now.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

Mikey was in full bitch mode now and there was no way that Gerard was not getting punished for this one.

"Yes Master."

"Good answer. Now precious, you will bring the human to me and do stop at the store and get me my milk."

The dial tone in Gerard's ear was enough to set Mikey's mood.

Gerard hangs up the phone and gets busy with putting his cock away. He chuckled at the fact that he just had a whole conversation with his brother while his cock was hanging out. He quickly stopped though when he remembered how deep in shit he was with him. He stood up and took his jacket off. He wrapped it around Frank and pull him up. He through Frank over his shoulder and started towards the car. A guy chuckled and pointed at Frank

"We've all had one of those days, huh?"

Gerard chuckled back and replied with a breathy yeah.

He was glad the guy didn't think it was suspicious. Then again, he's sure he wouldn't be the only one carrying someone to the car that night. He just has a completely different reason why that no one needed to know about.

When he reached the car he realized his keys were in the pocket that Frank's body was covering. He sighed angrily and flopped Frank to his other shoulder. Gerard grabbed his keys and then unlocked the car door. He opened the back door and slid Frank inside. He then opened his door and climbed in. He looked at Frank in the rearview mirror as he started up the car.

, "Fuck you and your greatly defined body."

He drove to the store that was luckily located near their club. He got out and checked on Frank quickly before going into the store and getting Mikey's milk. He checked the refrigerators and realized he didn't see the milk. His heart began to race until he decided he could just ask the clerk if they had it in the back. He walked to the front .

"Hey, I don't wanna be a bother but would you happen to have anymore Arla in the back maybe?"

The lady smiled politely and assured him he was being no bother at all. She disappeared in the back of the store. A couple minutes later she reemerged with said milk in her hand. He sighed and leaned on the counter dramatically.

"Thank you so much. I really needed this."

She laughed and rung him up.

"No problem. I know how hard it is the find that brand and you seem to buy it regularly, so I make decent bank off you.”

They laughed as he paid for Mikey's milk and thanked her once more, before leaving and going back to the car.

He checked Frank again and then hopped in the car. His fur pricked up higher and higher the closer he got to the house. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified! He knew what his brother, or in this situation, Master, was capable of. He arrived at the house and turned the car off. He reached onto the passenger side to grab the milk and then exited the car. He decided it would be much better for him to be at the door without Frank first.

_***Mikey***_

”That stupid useless fuck!”

Mikey is in a rage. After he hung up with Gerard he transformed and tore through the house fucking up everything. He broke dishes, shredded the sofa with his claws and destroyed several throw pillows. When he was done raging he calmed down and picked up the phone.

”Yes Michael, what is it?”

”We may have a problem.”

”What did your brother do now?”

”*sigh* He bit a human.”

Mikey hears the man on the line shift his position.

”How badly?”

”He says he passed out, but not just passed out, slumped over.”

”Ah, so enough to transfer toxins then.”

”Yes, but why did they not pass out the normal way?”

”Well first this human was male yes?”

”Yeah, apparently he was seeing him, behind my back.

”Second what day is it Michael?”

”Um, the 1st of November?”

”Yes, but it was…”

”Oh shit!”

”Yes, now you need to find out what time it was when he bit him. If I am correct, we are going to have a new edition to the litter.”

”Oh wow, uh yeah. Thank you Sir.”

”No, thank you Mikeyway, and be sure to thank your brother properly too…but make him squirm a little first.”

Mikey laughed darkly into the receiver.

”Oh don’t worry Sir, I will.”

”Mmmm that’s my good kitten. Bye Michael.”

”Good night Sir.”

Mikey was fully calm now. He assessed the damages in the room and saw they were not bad. He looked at the clock and saw he still had plenty of time. The milk that Gerard was ordered to get was across town from the club. He grabbed a broom and cleaned up the broken dishes. He went in the closet and found new zipper covers for the sofa cushions. Good thing they bought those in bulk. Then he grabbed a garbage bag and put all the destroyed throw pillows in it. He would re-stuff them tomorrow. After cleaning that up, he went to the guest bedroom and made sure it had fresh sheets. He was actually excited! They had not had a new kitten in a long time since Gerard was changed. It always amused Mikey that even though he was technically younger than Gerard, he was the one that changed him and is his rightful Alpha. Mikey took a moment to preen in front of the mirror. He smoothed his soft brown fur out and pricked up his ears when he heard the car enter the driveway. He walked back downstairs and stood in front of the door. He listened for Gerard’s frantic footsteps to make it up the walkway and stand on the stoop. He heard him fumble with his keys and curse when he dropped them. Mikey had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He schooled his features into stern disappointment and just as Gerard gets the key in the lock he rips the door open. Gerard shifts on his hind paws in front of him. He is still transformed and under the moonlight looks amazing. His black coat shimmers like dark water flowing off his skin. He ears are pressed down and to the side showing his submission. His tail hangs limp behind him. He is beautiful and Mikey just wants to curl around him and lick his fur. He won’t though, not yet, he has to make Gerard suffer first for his stupidity. He places his best Cheshire cat smile on his face and Gerard knows he is in big trouble now...Mikey never smiles.

"Down Precious, on your knees and greet you little brother properly."

Gerard gets on his knees gracefully and connects his hand to his wrist behind his back. He drops his head and patiently but worriedly waits for what's to come.

"Good boy, now where is the human?"

Mikey reaches out and scratches Gerard behind his ears. Even though he has screwed up, he greeted him so nicely that Mikey could not resist making Gerard purr. Besides, he loves running his paws through his brother’s fur. Gerard presses his head into Mikey’s hand purring affectionately as Mikey wanted.

"He's in the car Master."

He loved when Mikey showed him affection.

Mikey leaves Gerard on the stoop and goes to the car. He opens the back door and looks in. The boy and he is a boy too, how Gerard missed that is beyond him, looks as if he is sleeping peacefully. Mikey knows that the transformation is slowly taking over the boy’s body. He reached into the car grabbing the boy by his jacket...

"Gerard, why is the human wearing your jacket?"

Gerard stiffens his back, arched and tense, hands clenching tighter together, but remains on his knees.

"I didn't want him to be cold sir."

"A Noble thought, but lest you not forget that _He_ gave you this jacket and you need to be more respectful of it."

Mikey pulled he jacket off Frank and he shivered involuntarily from the cold. Mikey smirked at this. He was about to move back to Gerard when he noticed the collar around the boy's neck. It certainly did not fit and stereo typical vampire costume her was wearing. Mikey looked and his brother and then at the boy.

"Precious, where did the collar come from?"

Gerard fought the urge to roll his eyes at Mikey. He felt like he was nit picking with him now. Instead he answered like the obedient feline he was.

"I gave it to him for his birthday."

"His birthday is today? And you bit him today? And today is Halloween? What time was it, think very carefully before you answer, what time was it when you bit him?"

Mikey was having so much fun making Gerard squirm like this. He was having trouble containing himself.

Gerard shifted on his knees and shook his head slightly. He sighed in an annoyed manner and answered Mikey as nicely as he could.

"Yes, his birthday is today! Yes, today is Halloween! You know that! And how am I supposed to know what time it was? I wasn't thinking "Gee, let me see what time it is before he gives me this hand job." I don't know!"

He paused and thought. He perked up when he realized he had a brilliant idea. He pulled out his phone without looking at Mikey and checked his call log.

"I bit him before you called so it was still Halloween."

Mikey looks down at Gerard and Gerard realizes even though he figured out the time, he just made the huge mistake of yelling at his alpha. He knows it’s coming, but he still cringes. Mikey back hands him hard, claws out, leaving four deep scratches on his cheek. Mikey knows that Gerard wants to grab his cheek, but he keeps his hands behind him. Mikey is slightly impressed by this, but he is still pissed

”Don’t you ever fucking talk to me like that again! Do I need to fucking remind you who I am to you!? Who you are to me!? Next time I’ll shred your back to ribbons! Do I make myself clear!?”

”Yes Sir, sorry Master.”

Mikey fixes his fur that was raised by his anger. He pulls out his phone and checks the time just to make sure that Gerard is correct. He called Gerard at one minute after midnight meaning that it indeed was still Halloween when he bit Frank. This means that Gerard's bite is definitely going to turn the boy into one of them. Mikey needed to think fast. Frank had just turned 16 so he had a family, but now he was one of them...or would be soon. He had to think.

"Gerard, how much did he tell you about his family?"

Gerard's brows knitted at the middle of his "forehead" as he thought. His whiskers twitched as he was trying to remember.

"He's and only child and he gets along great with his parents."

"Fuck, well we can work around that."

Mikey had walked away from Gerard after hitting him to try and calm down. Now he looked at Gerard and smirked. He sauntered back over and lifted his paw. Gerard cringed instinctively, but Mikey surprised him by scratching him lightly behind the ear. Gerard asks pressing into Mikey’s touch looking for comfort.

"Relax Gee, you did good. You did so good. Now let’s get him in the house. We have to make him comfortable for when he wakes up. Did you get the milk?"

Gerard lets out a relived sigh and purrs rubbing himself affectionately against Mikey’s legs.

"Yes. It's there..."

He pointed to the place he sat it when he was fumbling for his keys.

"No I will get it, you bring uh...what was his name again?"

Gerard gets this dreamy look on his face as he looks down at the still sleeping boy.

"His name is Frankie."

He sighs dreamily and then realizes and straightens back up from his slouched dreamland, hoping he didn't make Mikey upset again.

"Right Frank...well bring Frankie in to house and settle him in the spare room. We _will_ have a lot to talk about when he wakes up won't we?"

Mikey picks up the milk and opens the front door. He turns to see Gerard lifting Frank carefully into his arms.

"Oh and Gee? Before that you will be rewarded for this."

Gerard gets an excited feeling as he comprehends what Mikey said. His fur perks up anxiously as he knows how well Mikey can he treat him when he's rewarding him. He walks to the house slowly with Frank hanging limply in his arms. He decides to switch to the way he was holding him when he first carried him to the car. It was much easier on him. He entered the house and walked up the steps gracefully. Mikey watches as he carefully maneuvers him whenever he got to a corner or banister to make sure he didn't harm Frank. He walks into the room and gently lays Frank on the bed. He kisses his head.

"sleep tight my Pumpkin."

Gerard then closes the door quietly and heads down the hall behind. Mikey stands at the bedroom door and opens it and Gerard walks forward and crawls onto the bed taking a submissive position. Mikey sighs, he loves being able to reward his kitten.


	2. Teach Me A Lesson Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Frank wakes up and finds out what Gerard was hiding from him...his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you again for all your support in returning to this fic. It is coming along nicely and we are having a lot of fun writing it. ^-^
> 
> Frank wakes up and hears Gerard with another man. Of course Frank won;t have that, but he never expected his rival for Gerard to be his brother. Mikey explains the rules to Frank and then has to enforce them along with Gerard, but is Gerard strong enough to handle Frank.
> 
> Please enjoy. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Gerard fluttered his eyes open and smiled to himself when he felt Mikey next to him. He yawned and stretched his limbs out. He smirked when he looked at his naked form, remembering the treatment his brother gave him. He slowly began to remember about Frank and began listening for any sign of movement from the other room. He didn't hear any so he pulled the blankets back ready to go check on him. He looked back at Mikey and then leaned over to lick him lightly. Mikey shifted and Gerard backed away slowly as not to alarm him anymore. He got out of the bed and began walking to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going Gee?”

Mikey addresses him without opening his eyes.

"Oh... uh... I was... I was gonna go and..."

Gerard sighed and decided not to lie to Mikey.

"I was gonna go check on Frankie."

Mikey sits up and stretches. Unlike Gerard, he chose to remain in feline form through the night. He had more control over his changes than Gerard did.

"Well, at least you are not starting out the new day being punished for lying to me. However, I do not think that is a good idea right now. He needs his sleep for the transformation to take proper place."

Mikey left no room for argument.

"Now, why don’t you go and get me some milk and for not lying you may have some as well."

Gerard nodded and smiled. He left the room right away and went to the kitchen. He scratched his head and yawned again while opening the refrigerator. He pulled out the Arla and sat it on the counter. He opened the cabinet and grabbed two glasses. He opened and poured the milk. He sat it back down and picked up his glass. He sipped the milk savoring the taste. He had to admit Mikey had a great taste in milk. He finished it and put his glass in the sink. He then picked up Mikey's glass and began walking to the room. Then he thought it would be better to get a tray. He grabbed the tray and then put the milk on it. He walked to the room and entered. He walked over to Mikey and waited for him to tell him what to do with it.

”Thank you Precious.”

Mikey casually sips his milk as he reads from one of his books. Gerard settles back in and Mikey begins to read aloud. Gerard knows to be quiet, but he cannot help think about the boy in the other room.

_***Frank***_

”Oh my fucking head, what the hell did I drink last night?”

Frank opens his eyes slowly as he looks around the strange room. He knows he is not home, but has no idea where he is.

”Gerard.”

He was with Gerard last night in the club, but he does not remember anything after that. Frank slowly sat up. He still had all his clothes so that was a good sign. However he was missing his wallet and phone. He could not have gotten mugged though because he would be more fucked up than this. He did have a wicked pounding headache and pain on the side of his neck. He touched his neck and his memory caught up with him.

_"Ow! What the fuck?! You bit me and your tail is moving on its own and oh, I don't feel so good suddenly."_

There was something strange about Gerard last night as well as his costume. He felt like he was touching a real cat. That was impossible though. Frank got up out of the bed and stretched. He had to figure out where he was. He went to the bedroom door and opened it. The hallway was empty. He saw three other doors that were closed. One was narrow, so he assumed it was a closet. The other was a bit bigger, but not as big as his door. That must be the bathroom. He crossed to it and pushed it open. He was indeed correct. Frank moved in and turned the light on. He closed the door and looked around. The counter had the usual items on it, but also quite a few different brushes. Frank picked on up. The hair caught in it was a mix of brown and black. Frank ran his hand across the bristles. They were soft. Frank put the brush down. He had to piss really badly so exploring would have to wait. Frank pulled his cock out and leaned heavily on the wall as he took the longest piss in his 16 year span. Fuck yeah, he was 16 now. Two more years and then he would be legal to do awesome shit. Frank was brought out of his thoughts by a voices coming through the wall he was leaning on. He pressed his ear against it to hear better.

”Owww, fuck fuck fuck!”

”Gee, I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, didn't I?”

Frank could hear another male voice besides what was the voice of Gerard.

”Don’t yell at me Mikey, I was only trying to help when you skipped a page.”

”I can tell, because you forget your place Precious.”

Now the other voice filled with fear.

”S-S-Sorry Master, please.”

”Perhaps I should go in the bathroom and get one of the brushes and teach you a lesson?”

Frank gasped. This guy was threatening _his_ Gee!

”No, please Master no, I’ll behave, please let me make it up to you.”

”Very well, show me how sorry you are Precious.”

The voices quieted down and then all Frank heard was rustling. Frank let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. He shook off and put his cock away. After zipping up he made his way to the door and opened it quietly. He looked into the deserted hallway. The room door was now slightly open and he saw it was a bedroom. Wait, Gerard was in bed with another man? This pissed Frank off. Gerard was his boyfriend! He cracked his knuckles. He was going to knock the fucker out and show him who owned Gerard...Wait owned? Frank was about to make his way down the hall when he heard a loud moan from the bedroom. That made no sense though; no one was on the bed. Carefully he made his way down to the door and pushed it open wider. It opened quietly thankfully. The room was only lit with the morning light, so he had to let his eyes adjust for a moment. He saw that the room was huge and sectioned off. The bed was in an alcove separate from the sitting area. It was the sitting area that had his focus.

”Oh fuck Gee, that’s it. Take it all in. So good with your mouth.”

Frank saw a guy in a chair that was turned away from him. From the position of his head, Frank knew he was on the receiving end of an amazing blowjob. He did not know who the guy was, but he knew the one on their knees was _his_ Gerard! All kinds of emotions began to well up inside of him. He was angry, hurt, felt betrayed, but the noises he was hearing were also making him extremely horny. He wanted to kill the other guy in the chair. Lash out and claw at him…wait what? No, punch him, pummel him, bite on his neck and, okay this is getting fucking weird now. The guy was starting to buck off the chair now and that cemented that it was Gerard on the ground. Frank had never met anyone who could deep throat like Gerard could.

”Mmm, good boy Precious. You are doing so well using what I taught you. I’m going to cum now, and I want you to pull off and stroke me through it.”

Then Gerard’s broken used voice filled the room and his answer made Frank’s heart stop.

”Yes Master.”

Gerard’s head came into view and his mouth looked so swollen and stretched. His arm movements indicated that he listened along with the noises that the other guy was making. Frank was riveted to the spot staring at Gerard. He willed him to look over at him, but Gerard only had eyes for this guy. Maybe he is the reason that Gerard only stayed with someone for a month. Was this guy really that good?

”Oh fuck Gee, yes, that’s it. Lean in, I’m gonna…”

The guy cried out and Frank watched as he shot his load all over Gerard’s face. It got in his hair and was hanging off his chin. Gerard looked beautiful that way and jealousy surged up inside of Frank. He wanted to be the one that made Gerard look like that. Once the guy had stopped cumming he slumped back into the chair. Frank saw the adoration in Gerard’s eyes as he licked the sides of his mouth, much like a cat would lick its whiskers. The guy sat up and leaned forward and Frank could see that he had deep brown hair and make out glasses on the side of his face. He leaned in and captured Gerard in a kiss. Gerard was eager for it too. He pushed into it and wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck. It seemed like hours before the kiss broke and the guy lifted his hand to caress Gerard cheek. He picked up some cum with his thumb and pushed it into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard licked and sucked on the thumb like another cock. This time though, when he opened his eyes, he made contact with Frank. His eyes grew wide and Frank felt all the emotions that he went through in the last few minutes surge all at once as he screamed out. His body felt strange, and he started having trouble breathing. He curled into a ball as the agonizing pain ran through his stomach and then coursed through his whole body. He felt pushing and stretching in his skin as if parts trying to emerge or escape off his body. The pain though it was like nothing he ever felt. He saw a pair of bare feet walk up to him. He tried to look up, but his eyes were squeezed shit in a feeble attempt to control the pain. Before he blacked out, he heard the owner of them say one sentence.

”Happy birthday Kitten, welcome to the family.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard panicked after seeing Frank faint. He felt bad because he could tell he hurt Frank's feelings.

"Frankie!?"

"Relax Gerard, he won’t be out long."

Mikey leaned over in the chair, cock still hanging out, and looked over at the new kitten. His coat was marbled with orange, brown, black , and white. Very much like the personality of the boy that Gerard described. You could not easily tell what he truly was.

"So he's calico. Very interesting."

"That's not the point! I hurt him Mikey! He looked hurt!"

"Yeah, well it is part of the change. You have to be emotionally effected in some form. If seeing your boyfriend giving a blowjob to a stranger is not emotional, I don't know what is. Although he should get use to it anyway."

"You're missing the point. He had no clue about any of this shit! Imagine if it were... you. Hold on... you knew he was there? Why would you even wanna do that Mikey?"

Mikey backhands Gerard and knocks him down to the ground again.

"You are getting far to uppity with me Gerard! That is the third in less than 24 hours I have had to discipline you! I think you really need a lesson after this!"

Gerard tries to scamper away, but Mikey is too quick for him and he yelps as he is grabbed by the scruff of his neck. Mikey drags him out of the bedroom to the basement door and down the stairs making sure to bump Gerard's lower back against each one. Once they reach the bottom, Gerard is dragged to the back wall and pushed against it. Mikey grabs the manacles and closes them around each wrist. Gerard's pleas fall of deaf ears as Mikey leaves the room and goes back upstairs. He hears a groan and knows that Frank is waking up. He smirks. This ought to be fun.

_***Frank***_

Frank groans and rolls onto his side, hissing in pain he clutches at his head. He screws his eyes shut against the pain in his body.

"Fuck... what the hell is wrong with me?"

Eyes still shut, head feeling fuzzy, Frank forces himself to sit up. It takes a couple of minutes for Frank to take in what had just happened, the sight of Gerard on his knees, the look on his face, the feet of the unknown man...the man. Franks eyes shoot open and he is met face to face with the man, who is sitting on the chair from before, which is now been turned, looking down at Frank. Frank gulps and stares fearfully at the stranger, who seems to radiate some sort of bizarre power.

"Welcome back Frankie."

"W-W-Who a-are you?"

The man smiles down at him and even though it should be a warm one, it sends chills down Frank’s spine.

"I am your Maker's Master and you, my dear are our new kitten."

"Kitten! What the fuck do you mean 'kitten'!?"

Frank shouts indignantly as he staggers to his feet and stomps, dizzily, to the man in the seat.

"Maker? Master? Is this some fucking vampire shit !?"

The man calmly leans back in the chair as his demeanor becomes the complete opposite of Frank’s.

"Not quite kitten, not quite, but you do need to calm down and lower your voice. It is not wise to raise it to any Master. The consequences can me a bit alarming."

Frank fold his arms and stomps his foot glaring at Mikey.

" This is outrageous! You are not my fucking master or whatever... and since you obviously kidnapped me I will talk to you how I like psycho and where the fuck is Gerard!?"

Mikey sighs and stands up, making Frank back up a bit, as he shakes his head. With one swift motion he backhands the boy and sends him to the ground again. He then grabs his tail and pulls it hard causing the boy to yowl. He grabs him by the scruff of his neck and lifts him in the air.

"Now listen you little shit! You may be new to this, but you _will_ learn quickly that in this house _I_ am the one in control and you will learn to treat me with respect! Now you want to see your _precious_ Gerard!? Fine, I will take you to him!"

The man drags Frank out of the bedroom and through the house to the kitchen. He opens a door and allows the frank to tumble down a set of stairs. Letting Frank fall to the bottom, he walks down, but not before locking the door, and steps over to him. Frank curls in on himself, his whole body hurts and he feels so confused and helpless. Reaching under himself he finds the long furry... tail, that the man pulled on to make him cry out. It’s almost enough to make him faint again, he splutters in confusion and give it a sharp tug. Frank gasps both in pain and in shock when he reaches the conclusion that yes this this is really happening and yes he has a fucking tail. Trying not to cry Frank sits up, bringing his knees to his chest, Frank wraps his arms protectively around them and ducks his head, screwing his eyes shut. He can’t hear anything over the pounding of his own heart and sits frozen and terrified for what is to happen next.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey ignores the trembling boy and walks over to his Precious. Gerard looks up as he approaches waiting for whatever he will do to him. Mikey loves that Gerard is so submissive. He lifts up his head and gently kisses him.

"Hello Precious, our kitten is awake, but he seems to not understand who is in charge. I fear he raised his voice to me and I had to discipline him a bit."

Gerard gasps and looks at Mikey. He almost spoke up but thought better of it. He couldn't be no help to Frank if he was in trouble himself with Mikey. Mikey moves out of Gerard's line of sight so that he can see the boy on the ground. Gerard gasps softly, but that is all. He can see Gerard wants to cry out and go to him, but one he is restrained and two he would know better anyway after what happened this morning. Mikey watches as Frank's new ears prick up at the sound of Gerard’s soft voice, now that his hearing has advanced, and he peeks out from his folded arms. Mikey knows that he can't properly see what is happening from his position on the floor so he advances on him again. Frank visibly tenses when he hears approaching footsteps and hides his head again.

"What do you want?"

Frank whispers miserably and Mikey cannot help to smile.

"You wanted to see Gerard didn't you? Well there he is."

Mikey pointed the boy in the direction of where Gerard was shackled to the wall. Frank hisses and instinctively flexes his claws at Mikey. He watches his captor warily as he slowly gets to his feet, and walks in the direction he is pointing. He sees Gerard is chained to the wall, barely standing. His dark hair falls into his face which is swollen and tear streaked his eyes wide with worry. Mikey wonders what Frank is thinking when he turns and throws an accusatory glare at him. Mikey is slightly taken back at the defiance in his eyes, but recovers quickly and walks over to him.

"Oh, you think that I enjoyed doing that to him? No no kitten, it was necessary to remind him of his place isn't that right Precious?"

"Yes Master."

Mikey walks up to both of them and lays a hand on Gerard right above where his tail would be. He caresses the area and Gerard's reacts immediately and starts to nuzzle at him and nip under his chin. Not surprisingly he also begins to purr.

"There you see Frankie, Gerard is not mad at me at all. He understands the need for his lesson and I think he learned it properly. Now Gerard, show our new kitten how we mend our body by changing."

Frank watches Gerard's reaction to Mikey’s touch, with nothing but confusion in his eyes and body language. Frank tensed when Mikey told Gerard to change for the boy. Gerard gazes at Frank calmly as he turns. His soft fur appearing in a downward motion starting from the top of his body, coating his forearms, and down to his lower half where it laid beautiful against his pale legs, between which hang his long luscious tail. The bruising on Gerard's face seemed to melt away with the progression of the dark fur coating his limbs. Frank watches the furs apparition in shock, looking down at his own fur lined arms for comparison. When he looks back up he sees that Gerard's facial features have taken on a sharper feline appearance. Gerard blinks at Frank who jumps slightly when he sees that the older man’s eyes have turned bright green. Gerard's whiskers twitch slightly as he holds in a laugh at the look of awe on Frank’s face. Mikey reaches out and scratches behind Gerard's ear. Now that he has turned his purring is more audible. Mikey reaches out and unlocks the manacles and allows Gerard to go to Frank. He sits back in a nearby chair and watches them interact.

"It's okay Frankie."

"Okay, okay!? How can you say that Gerard!? You’re a fucking cat...thing and you turned me into one! This is far from fucking okay!"

Gerard chuckled at Frank and then moved closer to him. He wrapped his tail around Frank to calm him down a bit.

"Calm down Pumpkin. You can trust me. I'm gonna take care of you like Mikey takes care of me. Well, now he'll take care of us both. It's really not bad, Frankie."

Gerard can tell that Frank wants to push away, but it feels good being wrapped up in Gerard's arms. He nuzzles into the fur and sighs, only it isn't a sigh. He is purring. Gerard chuckles as he hears Frank mumbling to himself, ‘Well shit, if that don’t beat all, I’m fucking purring.’

"Okay okay Gee, I will trust you, but who is this guy anyway?"

Gerard smiles and snuggles against Frank. He purrs into his fur and turns to look at his brother.

"He's Mikey. My brother, Master, and lover. Everything basically."

Gerard speaks this softly, but with reverence in his voice. He sees Mikey smile and beckon to him.

"Come here Precious."

Gerard, on all fours, goes over to his Master and leans into him.

"Yes Master?"

_***Frank***_

Frank suddenly stopped breathing. Did he say brother? Maybe he misheard, maybe he misspoke. Yeah that's it, he meant brother in another way right? Frank looked at Gerard and the way he was looking at this Mikey. He felt the same jealousy surge in him as before. Gerard's arms slinked down from Frank’s shoulders. Biting his lip, he turned to the man, Mikey, and walked to his side. Gerard maintained focused, intent eye contact with Mikey as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of him. Mikey reached out and caressed Gerard's head as he transformed himself. Frank saw a dark chestnut coat covering his human form and his ears push out from where his hair used to be. As he pet Gerard his hand transformed into a paw and he flexed his claws.

"You see Frankie, while you belong to Gerard, Gerard belongs to me. There for everything that is his is mine as well. Now be a good kitten and crawl to my other side."

Frank bristled at this notion! No one fucking orders him around! He looked over at Gerard and he looked so content. Mikey seemed to know exactly where to rub to make him happy and his purring echoed in the room off the walls. Gerard opens his eyes and looks at Frank.

"Do as he says Frank."

Gerard says this clearly, refocusing his intent stare on Franks defiant eyes. Frank cannot not believe his, well, ears. Did Gerard just give him a fucking order? And he called him Frank, not Frankie. Normally Frank would do anything for Gerard, but this he was remaining defiant on. He crossed his arms and stayed where he was. He watched as Mikey smirked at him and then pulled Gerard into his lap. He continued to pet him starting from his head and working to the tail. Frank briefly wondered what this would feel like.

"Mmm Precious, it seems that our kitten is not listening. As his maker, you must discipline him now."

Gerard fought to stop purring and then stood to walk over to Frank. He walked with a sway in his hips and an arch in his brow. Gerard saw the slight panic in Frank's face but he chose to ignore it.

"On your knees now."

"Uh Gee, can't we talk about this first?"

"There's nothing to talk about Pumpkin. You disobeyed me, and furthermore, you disobeyed Mikey. He gave me orders and unlike you I try my best not to disobey them."

He bent down to Frank and smirked.

"When I do... I serve my punishment like a good boy. Now be a good boy and do the same. Hm?"

Frank was in shock. This is a side of Gerard that he had never seen before. He slowly sank to his knees, not knowing what else to do. Gerard rubbed behind Frank's ears.

"Good boy."

He circled around Frank and kneeled back down, behind him this time.

"Now, I think because you disobeyed Mikey he should be the one to pick your first punishment."

He peered across the room at Mikey.

"What do you think Pumpkin?"

"I uh..."

Frank was still speechless. He looked up at Mikey and saw that he had a proud look on his face. It was reserved for Gerard and that pissed Frank off. Gerard should have been looking at him. He vowed to fix this. He quickly looked back down and schooled his face.

"Okay Gee, but please can we do this alone. I don’t mind of Mikey picks the punishment, but I can't do it in front of him."

Frank looked up and Gerard with his best puppy dog face and pouty lip. Gerard thought about it for a second. He really didn't wanna let Frank get his way but he did agree to the punishment. He also thought about the fact that he couldn't really tell Mikey to get out.

"I'll tell you what... I don't give orders to Mikey, because, well he's my Master. But if he agrees..."

He stops and looks at Mikey again, almost silently pleading with him. If Mikey let him do this alone he'd do whatever Mikey wanted. But, he'll always do whatever Mikey tells him, so either way Mikey wins. Gerard could only hope that Mikey had a heart for him because he's his brother.

"...then of course it can happen without him here."

Gerard looked at Mikey and smiled.

"I'm not trying to tell you to leave Mikey. You know I'd never do that. I'm asking, for Frank, if you could give him... well me this favor?"

Mikey looked up and smirked. He was clearly proud of Gerard. Frank needed to smack it off his face. Mikey got up and went to the shelf and pulled down a box. He brought it over to them and then grabbed Frank’s face.

”I suppose Precious, but when I get back, he better be an obedient little kitten or you will pay the price.”

Mikey dug a claw into Frank's face and then pushed it away.

"Make sure to use all the right toys and I expect him to be on display when I return."

MIkey ascended the stairs slowly leaving Frank and Gerard alone.

_***Gerard***_

Once Gerard was certain Mikey was gone he went back around Frank and crouched back down. His thighs would surely feel this later.

"See... it's not so bad is it?"

"Oh Gee, why can't we just be normal? We can tell Mikey that you punished me good, but we can just make love instead. Wouldn't that be so much better?"

Frank batted his eyelashes and gave a sweet sly smile and Gerard wanted so badly to agree to that but he knew Mikey would kill him if he ever caught them in the lie.

"Pumpkin... you and I both know I can't do that. If Mikey found out it'd end badly for the both of us. Mostly me... and you don't want me hurt, do you?"

"*sigh* Of course I don’t want you to be hurt, but I can't do that easily Gerard, it is just not in my nature. You have to let me get used to all of this. Look I will make a deal with you; I will be the good kitten in front of Mikey and give you no trouble as long as when it is just the two of us, you let me take charge. I promise, I will make you look like a better Master than Mikey ever could be. Is it a deal Gee?"

Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"Fuck Frank..."

He stood up and paced back and forth.

"I won't have to boss you around if you would just do as you're told."

He crouched back down and reached to rub Frank's chin.

"Can't you just do that for me... for us?"

He looked at Frank with all the love he never admitted he had for him.

"Well then Gerard, you're just going to have to fucking break me, and good fucking luck with that because I have never been broken! Don't think I am going to start now! Have fun trying because I am going to make you fucking miserable till you do Master!"

He looks defiantly at Gerard, daring him to do something. Before Gerard knew what was happening he slapped Frank across his face. Gerard's blood started boiling. He couldn't believe Frank was being such a stuck up jerk about this. He stood up and looked down at Frank.

"This didn't have to happen this way! You could've just done what you were told and I would do whatever when you're good! But no! You have to be so damn defiant, Frank! Fucking try to make the sacrifice! Please!"

Frank just sat there. Gerard had hit him. He let this sink in. This was real. It was bad enough that he was sitting there trying not to crush his fucking tail, but he could feel his ears flattening down in a submissive pose. He needed time to think. Time to understand what was going on. Meanwhile, he would play along...for now.

"I'm sorry Master."

_***Gerard & Frank***_

Gerard was slightly taken aback when he heard Frank answer apologize to him. Furthermore he referred to him as Master. Gerard didn't want Frank to think he was gonna be that way all the time, because he wasn't. He just needed Frank to be good for now. They could how they were before all of this when he felt it was the right time and place. Right here was not the time and place. He was under wraps with Mikey and he needed to impress him so things wouldn't be harder for him and Frank. He wasn't gonna explain that right now because he knew Mikey would be returning and he wasn't sure when. So he sucked up everything and walked over to Frank and studied him for a second. He looked defeated but this wasn't the time to feel bad. He walked over to the box and opened it up. He took out the vibrator and switch and walked back over to Frank.

"Stand up."

Frank stood eyeing what was in Gerard's hand. He could tell that Gerard was reluctant, but he was pushing himself. Gerard was not comfortable being in charge and Frank knew it. he had to figure out a way to make it easier for him. In this way, he would still be in charge because it would be what he chose for himself.

"What do you need from me Master?"

The words felt as foreign as the tongue in his mouth. It was rough and it felt weird when he spoke. Also he could not get used to his ears twitching. Gerard walked over to the table located in the middle of the room and beckoned for Frank to follow him. Once Frank was over by the table Gerard gave further instructions.

"Bend over the table."

Frank looked at the simple table. There were noticeable claw marks in it and dangling below it were straps. He shuddered at the thought of what Gerard's, sick, brother has done to him on it. He also noticed that there was no lube.

"Uh... Master, I um..."

There was no way that Gerard was sticking anything in his ass with nothing to protect it. There was a line to how much he would "behave" for this man cat, whatever. Gerard stopped fiddling with the vibrator switch and gave Frank a questioning look.

"Is there a problem Pumpkin?"

"Uh yeah, I don't think that..."

Frank was not going to say it out loud. It was stupid. Instead he went with the obvious.

"You realize that I am not turned on at all and because of that you could seriously damage me. I mean, seriously Master."

Frank smirked a little knowing that he was right. He picked up his tail, fuck he had a tail, and twirled it like a cartoon character would.

"I mean how would we explain _this_ to the hospital when I was rushed in for extreme rectal bleeding?"

Gerard looked at Frank with the most annoyed and slightly insulted look he's ever felt himself make.

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot Frank?"

He walked behind Frank and pulled him by the scruff of his neck.

"You're not the only one with brains, you know?"

He pushed Frank's head forward and walked in front of him again.

"Besides, I've been doing this way longer than you. Just not the mastering part."

He walked back over to the table and looked inside the box briefly. He walked back up to Frank with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway... who says if I hurt you I would take you to the hospital? Huh?"

He chuckled and ran his index finger down the side of Frank's head and behind his ear. He leaned in and licked Frank's ear then whispered...

"I could make you feel better if I hurt you."

Frank kept his head down, but he was pissed. Who the fuck did this guy think he is? Gerard was never known for brains around the club, so why should Frank believe him now? Clearly he was showing off for Mikey's sake. Maybe the man could hear them somehow. Like there was a camera or something in the room. He would take a look once he could raise his head. Meanwhile he schooled his thoughts and words to get back into Gerard's good graces.

"Sorry Master, I was out of line. I should know that you would never hurt me like that and that you would make it better."

Meanwhile Frank tried to ignore the roughness of Gerard's cat tongue against his skin. Now he knew why the man did not kiss him at the bar last night.

Gerard nodded and reached down to touch Frank's cock.

"You know Doll..."

He got down on one knee and looked up at Frank seductively. He had to admit, he missed being a bit of a submissive for Frank. He wasn't gonna let him know that though. At least not while he's trying to get Frank to be obedient.

"...you're doing a good job. I could give you a little reward. Would you like that?"

Gerard kept his eyes on Frank as he slowly started stroking him. Frank felt this sensation take over his body. Gerard had touched him before, but it was never like this. It was as if multiple hands were stroking him at once wearing kidd gloves. He could not stifle the moan that slipped out. He looked down at Gerard on his knees and knew that he missed this. Maybe this might not be all bad. Plus, he liked the new nickname, it made him feel...special.

"Fuck, um. yes Master...I *groan* would."

Gerard bit his lip and swallowed the moan he almost let escape. He couldn't let himself get too lost in Frank. Although, when you think about it, being lost in Frank would not be a bad thing.

"Okay Doll."

He leaned forward and circled his tongue around Frank's head. He looked back up at Frank and couldn't help moaning out at the look on his face.

"Fuck... you look so good like this."

He took a little bit more of Frank into his mouth, still swirling his skilled tongue, like he did before. He started sucking and then pulled off again. He stroked him with a little bit more speed than before. Just a little, though.

"Now, baby... I'm gonna give you your punishment soon. Will you be a good boy for me?"

Gerard waited for Frank to answer him. Frank's brain was spinning his senses were super heightened. Was this from being a cat now? No, that would be impossible right, but then again so is being a fucking cat. Frank was drooling, probably leaking out his gray matter when Gerard asked him the question. How bad could the punishment really be?

"I, yes Master."

Gerard smirked at him and then took him back into his mouth. He made should he sucked every inch of Frank good so that he was relaxed and lubricated when he gave him his punishment. He felt Frank buck into his mouth and he smiled around his cock. He looked Frank in his eyes as he kept going at an alarmingly teasing pace.

"You know Doll... it's a shame I have to stop this. I would've loved to swallow for you."

"No, fuck, please don’t stop."

Frank was begging now. What the fuck was up with that? Frank never begged, he made others beg for him! He tried to school his thoughts, but he watched Gerard rise up till he had to lift his head to look at him. He would not give in though. He would not give him the satisfaction of seeing what was in his eyes. Frank kept his head down like he was being obedient.

"I'll take great care of you later. Just like this."

Gerard walked over to the table and picked up the discarded objects.

"Over the table Doll."

Frank just did as he was told. He still did not see any lube, but he guessed he would have to trust Gerard. Gerard stood there admiring Frank's fur. He tried to resist but he couldn't, he reached out and stroked Frank's fur. He leaned down over him.

"I have to admit, I love your fur. It's beautiful."

He almost went further but then remembered he couldn't be too sweet right now. He put the back of the vibrator in his mouth and turned Frank's head towards him.

"Suck it."

Frank could not help, but arch his back into Gerard's touch. It felt so good to have his fur stroked. Again super sensitive he listened to the praises that Gerard gave him and he preened a bit. He turned to Gerard and smiled shyly, wait why was he being shy? At that moment Gerard picked up the vibrator he took out of the box and after stroking it a bit, which kind of made frank's mouth water, he stuck the end in his mouth and held it out to Frank. Frank leaned up and began to lavish attention on it like he was told. Gerard watched Frank with a lustful look. He closed his eyes the more Frank took down, until he was moaning around the vibrator. Frank's tongue suddenly reached his lips and Gerard stuck his tongue out to meet with Frank's. They both moaned loudly and trembled against each other. Gerard felt himself building up to his brink so he tapped Frank to signal him to stop. Frank wasn't listening though and Gerard felt like he was going to lose it if this part didn't end now! Frank could not handle all the emotion all at once anymore. He pulled the vibrator out of Gerard's mouth and kissed him hard. He pushed his way in and lavished the inside with his tongue. He reached down and grabbed Gerard hard cock and began to fist him hard and fast. He knew this was not in Gerard's plans, but he was so fucking turned on right now he did not care. He pulled away and started to bite down his neck. He then traveled up to his ears and whispered.

"Fuck Gee, this is just like in the alley except you do not have to be afraid to bite me hmmm?"

Frank felt his tail moving to wrap around Gerard like Gerard's did to him that night. It forced them closer and Frank groaned when Gerard's body made contact with his cock.

"Ah, shit Gee touch me please. Let's cum together."

Gerard lifted Frank onto the table, and then climbed on top of him, and started gyrating hard into him. He lifted Frank's left leg up on his shoulder. He reached onto the side of Frank and picked up the forgotten vibrator. He quickly shoved it into Frank touching his prostate dead on. He picked up the switch and set it to the third speed out of five. He ground down into Frank and moaned out his name loudly.

"Frankie! O-ohh, Frankieee!"

Frank went to cry out in pain, but there was none. There should have been, a great deal of pain with no lubrication, but there it was...none. On top of that it felt really good and Gerard on top of him made it better. Gerard felt the vibrations hitting his balls whenever he gyrated down onto Frank. He threw his head back and groaned out in ecstasy.

"How does it feel Frankie? Huh? Do you wanna cum?"

Gerard ground down harder onto Frank and caused Frank to moan and whimper out.

"AH aha ha, Gee Gee, fuck please. Fuck me, I want to feel you inside."

Frank did not give a shit anymore. He wanted Gerard's cock and that was it.

Gerard reached down and maneuvered his cock into Frank next to the vibrator. The sensations that spark through their bodies is one they've never experienced before. They felt it being brought in and out of each other. Feeding off the other's and it was so fucking good. Frank begged for more and he got it. Gerard should not have been able to slip his cock in next to the vibrator, but he did and it fit comfortably. Well not too much, but it was perfect. The sensation of the vibrations and the feeling of being fucked by Gerard at the same time were over whelming.

"*pant pant* Uh, Gee, feel so good. Love feeling you inside of me. More, give me more. Harder faster please."

Gerard lifted Frank's other leg up over his other shoulder and started fucking into him at rapid speed.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

As he pounded harder into Frank they began to shake the table.

"Don't fucking cum baby. You better not fucking cum."

Frank was trying to hard not to, but he kept getting closer and closer. He knew he needed to stop himself. He reached down and squeezed the base of his cock. After a bit though he realized it was not helping and all he wanted to do her jerk it. He was not surprised to feel his hand smacked away.

"I was *gasp* trying to stop my, fuck, self from getting close."

"I want you to get close baby. *groan* I want you to get so close to the edge. Are you there baby? “

Gerard hit Frank's prostate dead on causing Frank to scream out! It was so loud it echoed off the walls.

"I can't I can't I can't hold on anymore!"

Frank panted and bucked and tears welled up in his eyes. He was going to fucking lose. He felt it in his gut. He was about to cum.

"Fucking hold on!"

Gerard grunted as he continued his assault on Frank. Frank gripped him and dug his new claws into Gerard’s back. He howled and hissed and that was it.

"Fuuuuuuck!"

He came harder than he ever had before. That was all he knew because after that everything went black.

_***Mikey***_

Gerard came into Frank and then collapsed on top of him. He pulled himself out of Frank, with the vibrator falling out behind.

"Fucking hell Doll. Fucking hell."

Gerard shuddered at the aftermath of it all.

*clap clap clap*

"Congratulations Precious, you managed to knock the new kitten out. Now watch."

Mikey and Gerard watched as Frank returned to his human state now that the emotion that was keeping him in kitten form had left his body. Mikey walked up to him and ran a hand down his sweat soaked chest.

"He should be asleep for a while."

Gerard smiled at his brother's praises and got off of Frank. He stood up and picked up the toys. He wiped them off with a cloth from the box and put them back inside.

"Thank you Master."

"Come Precious it is time to eat. Leave him there."

Mikey looked at Frank's human form and scoffed. He much preferred his kitten form. He must figure out a way to get him back to that state later on. Meanwhile, he had Gerard to entertain him. Mikey began to climb the stairs out of the basement. Gerard gave one more look at Frank and looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. He followed Mikey up and into the kitchen. The room smelled like fresh fish and Mikey licked his lips. On the counter was several wrapped tuna steaks.

"Gee, this is what is for dinner. I expect it to be ready on time and taste delicious."

Mikey sat down at the table and picked up one of the small turkey sandwiches that he prepared. He nibbled on it silently. Gerard got right to work on the food.

"Yes Mikey."

He waltzed around the kitchen gracefully, making sure everything was being taken care of perfectly for his Master. He burned his hand once by accident and hissed angrily.

"Fuck!"

Mikey was up out of his seat quickly. He came over to Gerard and grabbed his paw.

"Gee, you should know better than to try and cook in kitten form"

Mikey turned off the flame and maneuvered Gerard to the bathroom. He sat him on the tub and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Why have you not changed back yet?"

Gerard looked away and that is when Mikey noticed and smirked.

"You're still turned on aren't you?"

"Shit Mikey. Yes. It was so intense in there. You should've seen it."

Gerard was beaming with happiness that he did something right to please his Master and Frankie. Mikey reached up and caressed Gerard where his ears were. Gerard really did look his best as a Kitten.

"My poor baby. Let’s take care of you paw and then I will take care of you. Would you like that Precious hmmm?

Mikey continued to pet Gerard stroking his fur lightly. He reached up and nuzzled his neck while he licked his collar bone. He could hear him trying to stifle his moans.

"Mmm. Yes Master. Please."

Gerard moaned out and pressed into Mikey. Mikey smirked. He loved being able to control his brother like this. He quickly bandaged the paw knowing that it would be healed very shortly. He then led Gerard to their bedroom. He pushed Gerard down on the bed then stood at the end. Gerard watched as Mikey took off his clothes and then transformed. Mikey knew that Gerard wished he could do the same, but he was still two years away from that ability. Mike crawled on the bed and stretched showing off his sleek body. He knew he made a beautiful kitten, his Master has told him many times while stroking his fur gently.

"So Gee, what would you like to do?"

Gerard pulled Mikey down on him and ground up into his cock.

"I want you to fuck me Mikey. So fucking good."

Gerard was panting as if he could already feel Mikey doing just that.

"Since you have been such a good kitten, I think I can do that."

Mikey made Gerard turn over and place his paws on the headboard. He then connected the velvet cuffs that were attached to him. He also placed the attached collar to his neck so now he was tethered to the bed. He moved behind Gerard and pushed in.

"Mmmm Gee, you feel so good. Nice and tight just for me. I'm the only one that can fuck you right?"

"Yes Mikeyyyy! Oh, Mikey! You're so fucking good to me. I'm only yours to be fucked.”

Gerard backed into Mikey trying to get him to hit his prostate.

"Please Mas-sterrr."

Mikey gripped Gerard's hips tightly and aimed where Gerard wanted him too. Gerard began to howl and that was what Mikey wanted to hear. He pulled Gerard to him and caused the collar to tighten. He kept him there with his air nearly cut off and listened to him gasp for breath. Hearing Gerard in distress was what really got Mikey off.

gonna..."

Mikey pulled out and came all over Gerard's back. He pushed back in and fucked him till he was completely spent. He pulled out and rolled over on his back next to Gerard.

"Fuck Gee, that was amazing. I'm going to take a nap now."

Mikey snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep leaving Gerard still tethered to the bed.


	3. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank continues to test the limits of Mikey and Gerard. What can he get away next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of screwed up. I skipped a chapter to send to my lovely betafishy and when I sent the last one in I realized that. The result is a double chapter for you guys!
> 
> So make sure that you read this before you move onto the fourth one. I will put a reminder in the notes there too.
> 
> Frank belongs to Gerard, but Gerard belongs to Mikey.

  _***Mikey***_

 

"I asked you a question Frankie."

 

Frank stares at Mikey, the dislike evident on his face. Swallowing nervously, Frank folds his arms in defiance and glares at him. His tail twitching in anger since Mikey forced a transformation on him. He really does prefer Frank in his Kitten form.

 

"Now Frankie, this is not proper behavior of a good Kitten, you saw what happened when Gee disobeyed me. Do you want the same?"

 

Mikey can see Frank shiver when he gestures to the manacles on the wall. This makes Mikey smile. 

 

"Now Frankie, I will ask you again, who are you to us?"

 

Frank glares back at Mikey, and continues to lace his answers with attitude.

 

"I am your brother's boyfriend." 

 

Still the delusion that he was something to Gerard plagues him. Mikey really needed to get this stupid notion out of the new Kitten's head if he was ever going to get him to be obedient.

 

"*sigh* Really Frankie? Really? Is that what you think? Okay, first of all you were never his boyfriend. Gee does not have boyfriends, he has flings and your time was up. The only reason you are still in his life right now is because you got bit. Now that we have that absurdity out of the way, we can get back to basics. Now repeat after me. I am Gerard's pet and he is my Master."

 

Frank tries to hide it but Mikey can see his words struck a nerve. The truth hurt like hell. His tail and whiskers droop and he looks determinedly at the wall, away from Mikey. Now he knows that he was nothing more than Gerard's 'flavor of the month' but he probably wanted more. He hoped that Gerard knew as much, but Mikey knew better. Frank looks up at Mikey, his eyes filled with pain and heartache. He shakes his head slowly, as though it is too heavy to hold up anymore. He schools his lips and speaks.

 

”No, that’s not true. I d-d-don’t believe you.”

 

No? No? The fucking kid said no. He still had not learned, and that meant that Mikey was going to have to teach him a lesson like he does to Gerard. Oh this was too good. Mikey had not had this kind of fun in a long time. He reached out and grabbed the Kitten by the ear in that perfect sensitive spot. He listened with delight as Frank cried out in pain as Mikey pierced the sensitive skin with one of his claws. 

 

"Poor, poor Frankie, you just do not know how important it is to understand the hierarchy of the family here. My Master is first, I am second to him, Gerard is third to me, and you my dear Kitten are the last on the food chain, which means you are expendable. Do you fucking understand that Frankie? Expendafuckingble!"

 

Mikey punctuates that last sentence with a hiss as he drops the boy to the ground. While the boy is holding his ear in pain, he goes to the wall and pulls down a collar. Mikey also grabs the box of toys so he can have access to it. He walks over with them and the boy sees it and tries to scramble away. Mikey grabs him by the scruff of the neck then puts the box down and pulls Frank to him roughly.

 

”Don’t you fucking move!”

 

Frank shrinks back at Mikey’s words, he's shedding small droplets of blood. Frank is powerless as Mikey takes him to the ground, and loops the collar around his neck. He tightens it almost to the point that the boy can’t breathe, but he forces a finger between his neck and the collar to determines it is fine. Frank suddenly gets a second wind. Hissing, his fur stands on end and Frank squirms against Mikey’s grip, clawing furiously at the ground.

 

"Fuck you!" 

 

Mikey had to admire the kid's fight, but he was getting tired of it now. It was time to put the new Kitten in his place. Being a Werekitty had a few perks that Frank was only just learning about. Mikey thought it was time to use them. Using his weight for keeping Frank pinned, he reached out into the box and pulled out one of the vibrators. Mikey smirked as Frank hissed out when he saw it and his eyes went wide.

 

"Oh no my dear Frankie, I think it is quite the opposite. I am going to fuck you!"

 

Mikey lifted up Frank's tail and rammed the vibrator inside of him, turning it up full volume. He kept a tight hold on his tail as he let the object do it's work.

 

  _***Frank***_

 

Frank screams in anticipation of the pain, his claws digging into the basement floor. Once again it never comes. He still cannot believe how this new body works. Frank begins shaking against the pleasure the toy is creating. His cock hardening as the toy works inside of him, and he doesn't even realize that his hips are moving of their own accord, straining against Mikey’s hold. He is so fucked.

 

"Amazing isn't it Frankie? We have all sorts of interesting toys like this. I bet you are still wondering why it did not hurt going in? In this state we no longer require any lubrication. No strange weird secretions, just no need for anything. We also have amazing stretching abilities. As I am sure your Master showed you, but just in case he did not…”

 

Mikey undid his pants and pulled his cock out. Without removing the vibrator, he slid in next to it with ease. Frank started to protest and reached back, clawing at Mikey’s arms. He just laughed and called him pathetic. Mikey started to thrust in and out as he twisted the vibrator, aiming for the perfect spot inside the boy. Frank can't hold back his moans as Mikey's cock slides inside of him, so perfectly, so easily. The drag against the sensitive tissue driving him crazy so he pushes back against Mikey’s thrusts. Frank's mouth drops open in pleasure and his claws dig into the floor.

 

"Mmmm, that's it Frankie, feels so good doesn't it? This can happen more often you know, all you have to do is be a good little Kitten and listen to us. Can you do that?Hmmm? Can You Do That For Me?!"

 

Mikey thrusted with each one of the last words as he stilled and came inside of Frank. He pushed the vibrator in one last time and Frank screamed out as he came, shooting spurts all over the basement floor. He nearly passed out from the intensity, and collapsed to his stomach. Mikey pulled out and wiped his cock off on Frank's now furless ass. He left the vibrator in and turned on. Frank could hear him standing up while fixing and pulling his pants back on. Half lidded, Frank watched as he headed up the stairs.

”Gerard should be awake by now. I will have him make you something to eat. I hope you like fish.”

Before Frank can say anything, Mikey was gone.

   
_***Gerard***_  

The sound of the phone was what woke Gerard. He was alone in the bedroom and still tethered. He groaned at the crick in his neck from being stuck in one position for so long. The phone persisted and Gerard realized that it was Mikey's private line. Only _He_ could be calling from there. Gerard hoped that the voice command was on right now. He called out to it.

"Voice phone speaker"

The air crackled with the sound of the call being answered. Before Gerard had a chance to speak, he heard the voice of _Him_.

"Michael?"

"No, sorry. It's Gerard. Michael went... um... I actually don't know where he is. I was sleeping."

"Ah. I see and how are you getting on with the new Kitten?"

Gerard smiled at the mention of his Frankie. He hadn't seen him since the punishment and was hoping that he was okay.

"So far, so good. He hasn't been too much of a problem. The usual shock and disobedience until you put them in their place. You know how it is."

Gerard thought about the wonderful moment they'd had together and smiled even more. He thought about the way Frank repeatedly told him he couldn't hold on. He also thought about the way he clawed into his back when he was cumming. He really needed to stop thinking about it before he got hard again.

"Gerard?"

Gerard realized that _He_ was speaking to him and he did not answer.

"Gerard, be a dear and put us on video like a good Kitten."

Gerard gulped, he knew that Mikey and _He_ spoke that way, but Gerard had always stayed out of the room. He answered politely and obeyed so as not to get Mikey or himself in trouble. Gerard dropped his head as he realized he was still tethered to the bed.

"Video call!"

The television on the wall sparked to life and the hum filled the room. Gerard was able to see it in reverse from the mirror that hung above the headboard. When _His_ face came into frame, Gerard blushed. He was completely exposed.

"Ah, I can see why you had trouble speaking to me earlier. Did my little Kitten forget to untie you?"

Gerard chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure he didn't forget."

He looked up at _Him_ then quickly back down.

"Yes well, so much the better for me then hmmmm, it is a nice view I must say. So, how does it feel to be a Master now?"

Gerard blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. It hasn't settled in yet. The one encounter, though, was a great experience."

Gerard smirked and bit his lip as he slowly leaned his head onto his left arm. He closed his eyes and let images of him and Frank flood his mind again. They were soon replaced with him and Mikey. He had to admit to himself getting that type of pleasure from two people he feels strongly for is an amazing feeling.

"Gerard, you are drifting off again. I can tell that you are having naughty thoughts too because your skin is turning pink."

Gerard jerked his head up and blushed.

"I'm sorry Sir."

 

"No no, please continue, I find it most amusing."

"I can't on cue. It just happens. Um... did you wanna talk about something, or maybe call back. I'm not sure what Mikey's doing but since he hasn't returned yet he must be preoccupied."

"No doubt with the new Kitten. I can only imagine what he is doing with him, can't you Gerard?"

"I don't really want to."

Gerard felt anger welling up in him but he didn't know if it was from Mikey being alone with Frank or Frank getting to have Mikey. He just knew he didn't wanna think of either. Slight fear crept into his mind as he thought about how Mikey could also be hurting Frank. The boy may have listened to Him but that didn't mean he'd listen to Mikey. He wanted more than ever to be with Frank now.

 

"Frank is not exactly obedient is he Gerard? I am sure that Michael is giving him a good lesson in listening. This way he will behave better for you next time. You will be sure to thank your Master for that won't you?”

"He didn't disobey me... Well, only once."

Gerard really wished he wasn't stuck to the fucking bed anymore.

"My dear, you are new to being a Master so it is difficult to know when your Kitten is disobeying. Let Michael be concerned with that lesson, and you can concentrate on something else."

"You mean like how amazing he looks tied up like that?"

"Michael, so glad that you could join us."

Gerard can see Mikey in the mirror. He has several scratch marks on his arms and one across his cheek. He was surprised to see any marks on his brother.

"Mikey! What happened to you!?"

Gerard wanted to go to Mikey but the restraints prevented him from getting away.

"Shit."

He looked at Mikey with pleading eyes.

"Could you please let me out? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Gerard was freaking out. He knew Mikey could handle himself but he didn't like when his brother was harmed. Gerard didn't care who it was, he'd defend his brother if he had to.

"Kitten, how was the lesson?"

"It went well. He is a bit tied up at the moment Sir, but no worries."

"Your Kitten has been very concerned about your whereabouts."

"Oh he has, has he?"

Mikey walked up to the bed and ran a finger down Gerard's spine. Gerard had turned in the night so his human skin was gaining goose bumps. Mikey was still in Kitten form though and he dragged his nails down Gerard's back creating small red welts. Gerard hissed and arched his back. 

"M-Mikey..."

 

"That's Master to you my love. Shall we put on a show for our guest Precious?"

Mikey continued to drag his claws down to Gerard's ass. He grabbed at the flesh and dug in.

"Shall we keep him in this form or would you like him to change Sir."

"No, I have not had a good view of him like this in a while, but I would like to see his face."

Mikey undid the cuffs and neck brace, and Gerard slumped over from the loss. Mikey grabbed him by the hair and pulled hard.

"Turn around Precious and greet our Master properly."

Gerard wanted to moan but decided against it. He had a thing for his hair being pulled, or really a thing for Mikey, period.

"Yes Master."

Gerard turned around on his hands and knees then sat up on his knees. He put his hands behind his back and looked at the Master on the screen.

"Very nice Precious, very nice."

 _His_ eyes continued to roam Gerard as Mikey stood by the bed.

"Precious turn to me."

Gerard turned to Mikey and waited for whatever was next to come. Mikey smirked then reached up and gently pawed at his face. Gerard leaned into it as Mikey caressed him.

"Now Precious make your Master happy. I want you to suck me, and do a good job, you are being observed."

Gerard nodded and leaned towards Mikey's cock. He reached out and stroked him lazily. He glanced at _Him_ then up at Mikey. 

"Do you want me to do it while you're standing Master?"

 

"A well trained Kitten should already know that answer Gerard."

His words rang through the air, and Gerard mentally rolled his eyes. He knows he's very well trained, he just wanted to make sure his brother was comfortable. His brother knows he's well trained. Gerard hopes he isn't upset with him for making it look otherwise.

"I do... Sir, but it never hurts to be sure."

"While I do agree with you Sir, Gerard has been well trained to know what I want, but he has also been trained to be sure that I did not change my mind."

"A dangerous line to walk, yes Kitten?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and had full adoration in his eyes.

"Yes, but he walks the line so gracefully."

Mikey caressed Gerard's ears as he would if he was in feline form. Gerard began to purr and he knew then that he was correct.

"Yes, Precious I prefer to stand. Now no more talking, get your mouth to work.”

Gerard nodded again and instantly took Mikey's head into his mouth. He sucked it lightly and licked at the slit. Gerard sucked him in more and more until his lips were at the base of Mikey's cock. He loved feeling Mikey's cock at the back of his throat. Gerard moaned around him then pulled off as he stroked Mikey and kissed the head. Teasingly he licked the head while staring up at Mikey. His lips glided over him as he took him back into his mouth and resumed sucking. He spun his tongue around it slowly while still having it deep inside his mouth. His moans slipped out again and let his eyes slip close.

"Isn't he a good boy?"

"Yes Sir, ah ah, he is, and very talented too."

Mikey's words came out in panting breaths as he tried to continue communication. Gerard knew he must have been doing a good job to make his Master sound like that. Gerard pulled off with his mouth, and he took to task with his fist while he spoke.

"Shall I keep going Master, or did you have more in mind?"

"No, fuck, unless you wanted to see something else Sir?"

"No no, I am quite enjoying the performance thank you, but perhaps something is missing. Something fun for the Kitten?"

Mikey reached over to the nightstand and pulled out one of the many vibrators.

"I used something similar to this in the new Kitten's lesson this morning."

Gerard heard the lube open and was grateful that it was being used since he was not in feline form. Mikey leaned over him and pressed two fingers inside of him, working them around, before inserting the sleek plastic egg shape inside. Mikey then bent back up and turned it on. Gerard moaned loudly as he held onto the sheets tightly and bit his lip.

"Mmm, fuck!"

Gerard moaned again then leaned back over and took Mikey back into his mouth. He kept moaning as he tried his hardest to make his Master feel good. He swallowed around Mikey and pulled off.

"Fuck my mouth... please Master?"

 

Mikey smiled at him then turned so that he was no longer in feline form. He grabbed Gerard by the hair and thrust his cock inside his mouth. Gerard had tears in his eyes because of the brutal pace, but they were tears of joy. To be used like this was a reward from his Master.

"Fuck Gee, your mouth feels so good. Wish I could keep this up longer. I will reward you later for sure."

Mikey bucked his hips several more thrusts then he was cumming. Gerard swallowed everything Mikey had to give him and pulled off with a smirk on his face.

"I look forward to it Master."

He sat back and soon regretted it when he felt the vibrator Mikey put into him hit his prostate. He regretted it because he screamed out, feeling all eyes on him after he did so. 

"Uggghhh!"

He leaned back up on his hands and hung his head. It sucked that Mikey could have him so wrapped up in him that he'd forget about a damn vibrator in his ass. His body shook as he looked back up into Mikey's eyes. Mikey smirked and showed Gerard the controller before turning it up another notch. All eyes were on Gerard, and he writhed on the bed looking for any relief. Mikey turned to the television.

"Well Sir, I do hope that you enjoyed the performance."

"Yes, Michael I did."

"Now I am afraid that our Kitten has to attend to his own. I will bid you good day then?"

"Very well Michael, I shall speak to you later. Good day Gerard."

Gerard arched his back as he tried to control his voice enough to answer him.

"Y-yes, Sir. Very gooood day. Oh!"

Gerard groaned while trying to push down on the vibrator. He wanted to cum so badly. He needed to cum, he needed Mikey to make him cum. The call disconnected and the television went off. Mikey stood up and grabbed a pair of shorts. He slipped them on then turned back to Gerard.

"So Gee, I am going to take a rest and get some office work done. You will go down and take care of the Kitten. You are not allowed to cum though."

Gerard felt like he was gonna lose his mind. He almost begged but thought better of it.

"Yes Master. Do I have to keep this in me Mik... Master?"

Gerard bit his lip trying to stifle his moans. He knew it was a wasted effort though.

"Yes Precious, but to make sure that you do not try and pull it out..."

Mikey presented Gerard with a small plug. He had Gerard turn around and after lubing it up, inserted it so that the flat base was against his opening. This also pushed the vibrator up against his prostate.

"No cock ring either this time. You will just not cum, if you do..."

Mikey did not have to say anything else.

"Now, shower then get dressed, you may serve lunch to the Kitten. I am going out for a bit. I expect more progress when I return.”

Gerard nodded quickly and got up out of the bed. He went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. As the water warmed he leaned against the sink and held his head down. He was trying so hard to will away the sensations of the vibrator. Gerard thought about Mikey with those marks on him, and that did the trick. If Mikey had scratches on him then it was no doubt that Frank was messed up as well. Gerard just hoped it wasn't too badly. He got into the shower and let the water run down his body. Quickly he washed himself and got out. Once he was out he went to go get dressed. When he was finished dressing he headed for the kitchen and started to gather lunch for Frank. Gerard couldn't wait to see him, he was anxious to see what Mikey had done to him. He was also a bit mad at him. He didn't know what happened between the two, though, so he reasoned that he couldn't be upset with Frank just yet.

   
_***Mikey***_

The wind whipping through his hair, Mikey drove with the top down on his little convertible. It was the latest gift that _He_ gave him. Mikey was the perfect pet and he knew it. _He_ bragged about Mikey to all the other Master’s and Mikey would internally beam about the adoration. Always internally, for a pet was not to show any emotion, other than submissiveness at those occasions. _He_ wanted Mikey to bring Gerard next time. But now with him having a pet of his own, even though he was not clearly ready, Mikey would have to make sure that Gerard was fully trained as a pet as well as a Master. He worried about the latter of the two, because he saw the mischief in Frank’s eyes and knew that the boy would be trouble. He wished that a Master could have more than one pet, but the rules were strict. Even though he had the right to tell Frank what to do as well, it was up to Gerard to control him and punish him when he disobeyed. Ultimately, Mikey would have to punish Gerard for his pet’s disobedience. Gerard was a good pet and did not deserve it, but he brought it on himself for not thinking and turning Frank. Mikey allowed these thoughts to leave as his phone sounded with a familiar tone. He placed his hands on the bluetooth in his ear and connected.

”Good Morning my Darling”

”Good morning Sir.”

”Did you miss me?”

”Of course Sir.”

”I was pleased with the performance this morning.”

”Thank you Sir.”

”So, let’s talk about my upcoming visit. Does he know yet?”

”No Sir.”

”Good, very good.”

   
_***Gerard & Frank***_  
 

Gerard walked out of the kitchen with Frank's lunch on a tray. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task because Frank is a vegetarian so he could really only hope for the best. Gerard caught a faint reminder in his head that Mikey was bruised when he saw him. As he opened the door and descended the stairs, he hoped Frank wasn't worse. When he got to the bottom he was met with a disheveled Frank. The boy's hair was damp and he was on all fours. As Gerard got closer he could see that Frank was hooked up to a sex toy. Internally grew sad because he knew Frank wasn't used to stuff like this. For now though, he had to put on his tough face. 

"Hey Frankie. I brought you some lunch love." 

He sat the plate down in front of him and watched him expectantly. He reached out and ran his hand through Frank's hair. Frank pulled back a bit and Gerard sighed. He pushed the plate a little closer. 

"Here, eat." 

Deciding to give him some space, he stood up and walked over to lean on the table in the room. Frank looked up at Gerard. The pain was evident on his face, but mixed with the confusion of pleasure. It was interesting that Frank did not remove the toy when Mikey left. He looked at the plate. There was full fresh white fish on it. The fish was cooked well with a sprig of thyme over a carefully placed lemon as a garnish. Frank looked at it again then pushed it away. His stomach growled in protest of his words.

"I'm not hungry."

Frank tried to get up, but every move felt weakened. Still, he was a stubborn fuck and eventually made it shakily to his feet, but as soon as he tried to take a step he fell back to his knees. With a wounded pride, but not undaunted, he tried again. Gerard walked over and tried to help Frank stand. Frank pushed him with as much strength as he could. 

"I'm just trying to help! You don't have to be so mean about it." 

Gerard walked the short distance back to Frank and tried to help him again.

"I don't need your fucking help. I just need to get out of here. I don't even know what time it is. Hell is it even Friday anymore?"

He was worried. Worried about the date. Worried about his life, and his parents. Things had been so intense that Gerard even forgot the kid had parents or how young he really was. 

"Right now, I really need to get to a bathroom and there is none down here, I can clearly see that, so I am heading upstairs."

"You have to stay here and you have to eat. Now Frank."

Gerard grabbed Frank and spun him back toward him.

"I'm serious Frank. Just eat and I'll think about letting you go upstairs for the bathroom. Yeah?"

Frank pushed him away.

"You'll think about it? What the fuck Gerard? I may be stuck as part animal at this point, but fuck if you are going to tell me when I can piss or not! Now get the fuck out of my way or you are going to find out things about me you never wanted to know!"

Gerard raised a brow at Frank and put his hand on his hip. He flipped his hair back and ran his free hand through it. He sighed a very long sigh and finally looked at Frank again.

"You are going to listen because I say so. Eat the fucking fish and you won't have problems. If you want me to let you do shit you have to do as you are told first. Now back on your knees and eat. Anything else is irrelevant at this point until you eat."

Gerard was not ready for it, he did not even think that Frank had it in him, but one moment he was leaning against the table and the next he was on his back on the floor. Frank was straddling him and it pushed the vibrator further into his prostate. Gerard held back a moan, but Frank was not as experienced with the toys and he caused the same for himself, but voiced it.

"Fucking hell! I need to get this out of me!"

Gerard waited for the right moment then he grabbed Frank's wrists and rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Ah, ah, ah. If I know my brother correctly you are not meant to take that out.”

Gerard pushed down, making sure he pushed into Frank's ass moving the vibrator in more.

"I'm sure this is worse than just eating the fish."

He moved down again and leaned forward to lick Frank.

It felt good, too good, but no, it was not supposed to. Frank knew what he needed to do, he cringed at the thought, but damn if he was going to be pushed around like this. He pulled his leg up and squarely kneed Gerard in his nuts. The look of pure surprise was evident until he groaned and fell over like a cartoon character. Frank pushed him over and groaned getting to his feet. Gerard had pushed the vibrator in further than Mikey had and it made walking worse. He made it to the stairs and dragged himself, limping up them. Frank really had to piss badly now. Gerard rolled over holding his nuts and tried to stand up. His eyes rolled back as he tried to gather himself.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gerard finally got up and stumbled over to the stairs. He went up and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Frank!"

Gerard was beyond pissed. His balls hurt really bad and it's all because he was trying to be nice. Well fuck that. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Gerard kicked the cracked bathroom door open.

"What the fuck did you do that for!?"

Frank's laughter echoed from walls of Mikey's bedroom. He came strolling out with the sound of Mikey's personal facilities making telltale noises behind him.

"Sorry Gee, but when you gotta go, you gotta go."

Frank anticipated the move that Gerard did and jumped out of the way. His adaptation to his feline reflexes was surprisingly quick. Frank twirled a bit gracefully and landed on the sofa with an inquisitive look on his face.

"How do you manage to function with that in you? I mean I could barely move, but you... What is it with you guys and toys anyway?"

"Take your ass back down there! If Mikey comes back here and sees this it won't be good for either of us, and you really won't be able to move."

Gerard moved over to where Frank was sitting and braced himself for any sudden movements. When Frank just stayed there, staring at him he continued towards him and leaned over him.

"That was real fucked up, you know? I should fucking hurt you!"

"You know you won't though."

Frank was challenging him. He knew that Gerard's M.O. was never violence. He now knew why. 

"Gee, you could not truly hurt a fly. Oh I do not doubt that you would try to punish me in some form, and yeah right now I deserve it because it was a low blow I gave you, not the kind I want to either."

Frank moved in to Gerard a bit with no fear in his eyes or body language. He leaned into his ear and purred his words carefully.

"I can make it up to you if you want... Massterrr"

Frank dragged out the s in the middle and rolled the r perfectly with his tongue flicking out along Gerard's ear. He reached out and lightly massaged his wounded cock.

"Would you like your little pet on his knees for you... Sir?"

Gerard closed his eyes and exhaled sharply.

"F-Frank... *groan* stop."

Gerard pulled back a little but Frank only leaned forward more and kept up what he was doing. Gerard was trying to think rationaly but it wasn't very easy with Frank doing what he was doing.

"Shit Frankie."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him up off the sofa. Frank barely winced and just kept massaging Gerard's cock.

"I-I have rules to follow. This isn't one of t-them."

"So tell me about these rules. Maybe we can find a loophole?"

Frank took the opportunity to slide to his knees. He really did love Gerard's cock and had grown fond of it during the month they had been together. In Frank's effort to keep Gerard enamored with him, he had made sure that he knew all the tricks that Gerard loved. They were coming very much in handy right now. Gerard was pliant, and Frank knew that the vibrator in him was not helping. He maneuvered Gerard into the chair near the sofa and he collapsed hard. Frank quickly scrambled between his legs and began to pull down the zipper on his jeans to release his cock.

"I don’t hear you talking Gee. How will I know the rules if you don’t tell them to me?"

Frank gripped the newly freed flesh and stroked it carefully. He watched Gerard's eyes shut tight, and listened to the noises that were not words leak out.

"Hmm, I guess cat's got your tongue huh Gee? Well this _Kitten_ is going to catch something else with his tongue."

Frank went down on Gerard all the way to the hilt then began to pull out all the stops.

"Ah, fuck! Fuck Doll!"

Gerard bucked up into Frank's mouth and let his head fall back. Fuck, this isn't what he was supposed to be doing. How was he going to explain this to Mikey when he came back? Oh, instead of fish he wanted my cock? Um, no. 

"Y-you are supposed to be in the b-base *moans* basement."

Frank flicked his tongue through Gerard's slit and he lost it.

"Fuck it."

He grabbed Frank's head and started fucking up into his mouth. Frank didn't falter as he continued to use his tongue the best he could while being fucked, and he was doing an amazing job at it. 

"You're *pant* so fucking *pant* good Frankie. Oh, fuck!"

Frank kept up the pace, getting him closer and closer. He could have been cruel and stopped, but Frank had a feeling that it was even crueler to let him cum. He stilled his tongue and just worked his throat, tightening and constricting to create the pressure that he knew drove Gerard crazy. Frank reached up and brushed his hand against the plug that blocked entrance into Gerard's ass, pushing on it slightly. That is when Gerard lost it.

"Ohhhhhhh, fuuuck!" 

Gerard pulled out as his cum spilled from him. Some of it landed on Frank's face.

"Fuck."

Frank lapped up what he could then went back in to milk Gerard dry. When he was spent he licked his lips and smiled just as the door opened up.

"Well now, I think I told you that you were not to cum Precious."

Frank looked over at Mikey and blushed. Mikey walked up and ran a finger down Frank's cheek. He brought it to his mouth and sucked it in.

"Frankie, why do you not have your toy in still?"

"I, uh, I asked permission to use the bathroom and was given it."

"Oh, wasn't that nice of your Master then? And he picked my private bathroom too."

"Yes, he was very understanding that I have never been like this before so he has been quite benevolent today."

Gerard sat up quickly and looked up at Mikey.

"I, uh, he needed the bathroom. I just followed to make sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to and... I, uh, he just h-happened to use yours. I'm sorry Master."

Gerard bowed to Mikey.

 

Mikey walked over to Gerard and scratched his head a little. If Gerard had been in Kitten form it would have felt better. Mikey looked at Gerard then at Frank. Frank was licking his chops, trying very hard to not let instinct take over, but Mikey could see him losing the battle. Gerard suddenly found himself lifting his hand up and running it over Frank's cheek. Frank looked so beautiful. Gerard felt a twinge in his heart and had when he looked at Mikey he saw something change quickly. Mikey looked at Gerard and waited. Gerard stood up and turned into his Kitten form, making eye contact with Mikey the whole time. Gerard knew Mikey loved him in feline form and he loved to make Mikey happy. As Mikey ran his hand over Gerard's fur he smiled slightly and changed himself to Kitten form.

"Very pretty Precious."

Frank was wary now. Mikey gave Gerard an order and he disobeyed it. There was no way he or Gerard was getting out of punishment. This caused Frank to back up ever so slightly from the two other Kittens. Fortunately Mikey was concentrating on Gerard right now. Frank managed to creep out of the room and back down the stairs of the basement. Gerard silently cursed as he peeped Frank sneaking out. That little fucker got him in trouble and left him.

"M-Mikey, uh Master... I'm sorry."

Gerard could tell that Mikey was upset and he didn't wanna get himself in more trouble than he was already in. He dropped to his knees and presented himself, accepting defeat as he cursed Frank again. Gerard was surely gonna deal with him later.

Frank tried so hard to block it all out, but it was nearly impossible. In the end he was not surprised to see Gerard dragged down the stairs nearly unconscious by Mikey then tossed at his feet. He was no longer in Kitten form. Mikey looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"When he changes back he will be fine."

Mikey left the room and slammed the door, locking it. Frank crawled forward and cradled Gerard in his lap.

"Man Gee, I am sorry, I had no idea he would..."

He did not even realize that he was changing as he hugged Gerard tightly to his chest and rocked him. His emotions were going haywire and Frank cried for the first time in a long time.

 

*

*

Gerard slowly batted his eyes open. He looked around and spotted Frank curled up with his head in his paws in the corner. When he sat up he groaned at the pain coursing through his body. That's when he remembered everything that happened the night before. Mikey surely got his point across, Gerard would not be a fool anymore.

"Hey, Frankie."

Gerard knew Frank was up cause he saw his ears perk at his movements. Frank stayed with his head down though buried. Gerard stood up slowly and moved over to Frank. He reached out and caressed his fur.

"The least you can do is answer me."

Frank faced Gerard. He looked horrible because he knew he had caused this pain. Frank could not help it. He felt guilty.

"Gerard I am so sorry, I didn't know he would... I have to get out of here. I can't, I just can't. Look, I promise not to contact you again all right?"

Frank was frantic now backing away from Gerard into the corner. Gerard soothed his voice to relax him again as he slowly moved toward him.

"I'm fine, okay? I've been in trouble before. I can handle it."

Gerard couldn't believe Frank actually cared about his actions, but he didn't want him feeling guilty. 

"You can't leave anyway Frank. That'll get me next to killed."

Gerard reached over to scratch him behind his ear. Frank started purring and Gerard grinned. Kittens were so easy.

"Killed? But he's your brother? No, he could not do that, could he?"

Frank was nervous, there was no way right? Maybe if Frank just did what he was told everything would be fine right? That would mean submitting though and...why did what Gerard was doing feel so good?

"Gerard, I... Hey that feels kind of good."

Frank felt Gerard's hand travel down to the middle of his back then everything melting away. His purring got louder, and all he wanted to do is whatever he was told.

"Mmmm, please more."

 

Gerard smiled. Knowing where that perfect spot was on Frank to make him go limp was an advantage that he loved. He hadn't meant to say killed, but if Frank was gonna listen even in the slightest then he'd let him think Mikey would do it. He knew deep in his heart Mikey would never would though. Gerard pulled Frank up into his lap and started to rub under his chin. Frank leaned into the touch, and Gerard did what he'd been dying to do. He kissed Frank softly then pulled back and licked his lips.

"Your fur really is amazing."

Gerard's hand trailed down Frank's stomach.

"Can you just do me a favor and keep the antics at a limit? You're nature is very strong willed, and as a Kitten I can understand wanting to play but could you try? For me at least for the remainder of this day?"

Gerard chuckled because he wasn't stupid. He knew it would be a matter of time before Frank went back on his word. At least now he might wait until he was feeling better to start giving him trouble again.

Frank purred more, nuzzled against Gerard's neck. He began to lick a stripe up it and nip it lightly. Whatever Gerard was doing to him felt so good he could not help but want to be obedient.

"Please please Gee, anything you want, just don't stop. Give me more."

"What do you want Frankie?"

"You please, just take me, I I I,I need you please Master please."

 

Gerard moaned at the sounds of Frank begging. That would end up being the thing he wanted to hear most from Frank. Only in a good way though. Gerard laid Frank back on the floor then climbed between Frank's legs and started kissing him. He made sure he didn't brush his cock against Frank. He intended on not giving him any friction. Sure he wanted this but Frank got him in trouble so Frank still needed to get a punishment.

"You've been a bad boy Frankie. Why should I take you?"

He licked up Frank's chin all the way up to his ear. He nipped it softly and Frank pushed up into him. Gerard forced Frank back down and held him there by laying his bottom half on top of him. Gerard wanted badly to rut against him but he held his composure.

"I I I promise I'll be good. I'll be so good for you Master. Anything you want, do anything."

"Yeah?" 

Gerard moaned and started moving against Frank. He wanted him badly. It then dawned on him that Mikey never said whether Frank could cum or not.

"Did Mikey say anything about you cumming?"

Gerard moved back and reached down to grab his cock. He lined himself up with Frankie's entrance and push the head in. He stopped and looked down at Frank waiting for his answer.

"No Master, *gasp* no instructions were given to me."

Frank arched his back and dug his claws into the floor pushing himself against Gerard more.

"More more, please more Master, I need more!"

Gerard pushed in a little bit more and stopped. Frank groaned out and tried to pull Gerard in more by wrapping his tail and legs around him.

"No. Not until I move. Understand?"

Gerard rubbed Frank's face and smirked at him. The boy looked absolutely amazing like this, Gerard would be a fool not to drag it out a little longer.

"Yes Master yes, anything, anything you want!"

Frank's vocabulary was reduced to pleading and begging with the same words.

"Fuck."

Gerard pushed all the way into Frank and moaned. He was so warm around him. Gerard started moving into Frank slowly. 

"Mmm, you feel so fucking good."

"Ah Ah ah ah! "

Frank tried so hard to stay still to be a good pet to be... What the fuck? Why was he trying so hard to please Gerard? Sure he felt bad about what happened, but that did not mean that he was supposed to just lie here and take it right? Frank felt like he was in a haze of some kind. Like he was coming out of a fog. Fuck it felt good though. Thinking clearly, he could watch the faces Gerard was making. He was fucking him good though and right now, that was enough for Frank.

"Gee, please harder faster, fuck me!"

Gerard started thrusting in faster and harder just like Frank asked. He stopped and quickly switched positions so he was sitting up. Gerard positioned Frank into his lap and pushed him down on his cock. Frank moaned obscenely as Gerard pulled him down while he slammed up into him. Gerard watched Frank's faces as he moaned and tried his best to keep up with him.

"Fuck, you're so fucking... Fuck!"

Frank smirked, he was back in control again. He used his muscles to squeeze around Gerard's cock in a pulsating rhythm.

"That's it baby, fuck me, fuck me like you never want me to leave. Give me a reason to stay. Want to stay, want to be with you always Gee, always."

"Fuck, Frankie. I want you to stay baby. Oh, oh fuck."

Gerard pounded into Frank and hit his prostate. He felt himself getting closer to cumming. He didn't want it to end.

"I'm so close baby."

"That's it baby, fill me up, show how much you want, how much you need me, How much you want me to stay with you."

Gerard started jerking Frank off.

"I want you to cum with me baby."

Gerard shifted so that he was now sitting down. He ground up into Frank. Frank started pawing at his chest. That gave Gerard more motivation. He fucked Frank until he felt the familiar tightening.

"Baby I'm... I'm c-cumming. I'm fucking..."

"OH fuck, me too! Oh shit Gerard!"

Frank pushed hard into Gerard's chest as he came all over their stomachs. His fur was sticky for a moment and then he was just naked and shivering, having transformed back. Gerard covered Frank as much as he could with his own body.

"I..."

Gerard almost lost his mind to say what he wouldn't let himself.

"Are you okay?"

Was that honestly the best he could come up with after sex? Except that wasn't just sex. It was so much more and he felt it. He didn't know if Frank did though, and because of that he was going to play it safe. Besides, it could've just been the Kitten in them.

"Cold, so cold. Gee I need... Take a shower with me, warm me up?"

Frank sneezed and shivered. He was prone to getting sick easily, and Gerard knew this.

"Yeah. Okay."

Gerard moved Frank over and stood up. He held his hand out for Frank. Frank took his hand and stood up. He grabbed a nearby blanket from the shelf and wrapped Frank in it. Gerard picked him up bridal style and carried him up the steps. 

"Open the door Doll."

Frank reached out and opened the door. Gerard pushed it open the rest of the way with his leg. He closed the door with his back and walked until he got to the bathroom.

He sat Frank down and went over to the shower. He started setting up the water and grabbing the things they needed.

  _***Mikey & Gerard***_  

Mikey was in the bedroom reading when he heard the shower start up. He got up and made his way out of the room. Compared to his private bath, the main bathroom was average size for a home. His room addition had been a gift from _Him_ so that they could have private time. Still the other one was big enough for two, which is why Mikey was only mildly surprised to see Gerard there with Frank getting ready to take a shower. Surprisingly, Gerard was still bruised, indicating that he had not changed. Mikey wondered why. Gerard always changed after a punishment so that he healed quickly and did not need physical reminders of the pain. He watched as Frank spoke to him wrapped in a blanket from the basement. There was a softness in the way Gerard handled him and again Mikey was intrigued. He deiced to break his silence.

"Well now, what goes on here Precious?"

Gerard and Frank both looked in the direction of Mikey. 

"I'm taking care of what's mine like a good Master should."

Mikey was taken aback a bit by the conviction in Gerard's voice and... Something else.

"Really now, and tell me Precious, what does taking care of what's yours entail?"

"You do it all the time and you also have a Master who takes care of you. So do I really have to tell you?"

Gerard knew he was pushing it now but he had a point. Mikey just wanted to belittle him some more in front of Frank. At this moment he didn't really like the feeling of Frank possibly thinking less of him.

"This is true however, I do not remember bathing you or carrying you around like this. Nor do I remember talking back to _My_ Master for you. So tell me, where did you learn all that from _Precious_?"

Frank stood up now. He did not like the insinuations in Mikey's voice, and that was evident in his eyes.

"Gerard has taken care for me like this numerous times. We never fucked in a back alley, and while it was hotel rooms because obviously he could not bring me back to his home nor could I mine, this is not the first shower we have taken together nor is it the first time he has carried me after sex. I don’t know about _Masters_ , but this is what you do with someone you love."

Frank let it hang in the air. Gerard knew what he was implying. Now he just waited to see if Mikey acknowledged it. It was an intense moment. Love... love was all that was swarming through Gerard's head. Had Frank just said in so many words that he loved him? He looked between the two of them then settled on Mikey because that was the safest thing to do.

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to even if it's wrong. At the end of the day that doesn't make me any less of a good Master. You have your way of doing things and I have mine. He was a good... pet so I'm treating him the way I want to. Just like you do with me and your Master does with you."

Gerard hated calling Frank a pet but he was in enough shit so he didn't think using the word boyfriend would be very smart of him.

 

"Interesting."

No more was said and Mikey left the room.

Gerard looked over at Frank and had to step back. The look of adoration that was in his eyes was so much like the look he gave his brother when all this first started. Back when Gerard was fucked up, drinking, and getting high. Mikey did everything he could to care for him.

_Mikey had been gone, well Gerard was gone too, but not physically. He had been out all weekend at a party and had gotten wasted and fucked and then wasted again. It had been a good time, but Gerard's grades were suffering now. He was on the verge of getting kicked out of school. Mikey had been struggling in his classes since he was sixteen and thier parents died. Gerard had been a shit big brother and legal guardian, turning to the bottle not too long after the papers were signed. Now three years later, shit was not easier, but he just did not give a fuck. Gerard had been back since Monday, but Mikey was not there. He figured that he was in school, but Gerard forgot it was Spring break. He was lounging on the couch nursing a beer when the phone rang. He answered it._

_"Fuck Man Gee Way, where have you been? I been calling you for three days now."_

 

_"I've been around. What's up?"_

 

_"Man you are still wasted aren’t you? I bet you don't even know it's Thursday do you?"_

 

_"What's Thursday got to do with anything?"_

 

_"You fucking dumbass, tomorrow is the big trip to Florida for Spring Break. Did you find anyone to watch the brat for you?"_

 

_"Oh, shit. I forgot. And don't call him that! He isn't here."_

 

_"Really? Well then where is he Gee Way? There has been no school for a week, you said he has no friends, think about it. Did he die or something?"_

_"Well if he did, thank you for the sympathetic way in which you asked asshole. I don't know where he is. I have to find out so I won't be going to Florida."_

 

_"Your loss fucker, no money back on your share of the blow either. Let me know for sure. Later hater."_

 

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_Gerard hung up his phone and sighed. He must have passed out because when he heard the door it was dark and no lights were on._

_"Mikey? Is that you?"_

_"Gee..."_

_"Yeah. Turn on a light. Are you okay?"_

_Mikey did not turn the light on though, he moved through the house quietly, his shoes making no noise. Another sound was there, like an animal padding around the house._

_"Gee, I figured it out. I know how to help you. We can get you clean for good."_

_"Mikey, I am fine. How many times do I have to tell you I do not have a problem!"_

_Mikey walked further into the room. Gerard noticed that his eyes were bright despite the dark._

_"Gerard did you even know I was gone? Did you even know that I was not in school? If you did it would be an improvement from forgetting me at winter recess and leaving me with no food and forgetting to pay the fucking oil bill."_

_There was an edge in Mikey's voice that was usually not there. Mikey was docile and reserved, mostly because he was afraid of Gerard._

_"I noticed and I was going to look for you. I even cancelled my trip for tomorrow. I noticed okay? I'm okay. I can control it and I don't need help. I just need time. Ya know? I got it."_

_"Really Gerard? What day is it?"_

_Mikey walked even closer, and bleary eyed Gerard noticed he was wearing a brown coat made of some kind of fur._

_"Thursday Mikey. What is up with the fucking interrogation? Please just leave me alone. You're questioning me? How about you? Where the hell have you been?"_

_Mikey slid a hand across the top of the sofa and Gerard saw he was wearing matching gloves. Mikey moved to the end of sofa at Gerard's feet._

_"Oh, well I was at a bit of a party and it ran all week."_

_Mikey began to rub Gerard's ankles with the gloves on. They were really soft and he could feel his bones being kneaded through them. It felt really good. Mikey placed a knee on the end and stretched his body. Gerard now saw that it was not a coat, but a full suit. A cat suit._

_"And by the way Gee, it's Saturday, not Thursday. It's past midnight too, and it's the Ninth. Happy Birthday Big Brother."_

_Mikey began to crawl forward up to him, taking his time in quite the slinky manner._

_"W-what the fuck are you doing?"_

_Gerard back up until he couldn't go anymore. That didn't stop Mikey at all. He was still advancing on him._

_"What has gotten into you? What is wrong with you and what the fuck are you wearing? Back the fuck up Mikey!"_

_"Awww Gee, is that the way you talk to your precious little brother? Remember when mom and dad died? You told me that I was all you had left and that I was precious to you. You were going to take care of me. Unfortunately, I ended up taking care of you. I stopped being precious to you, instead the booze and drugs became precious, but you never stopped being precious to me Gee. Even when you gave me that black eye for pouring your Jack down the sink or when you fractured my arm for spilling your coke . All that time I still loved you. I still looked for ways to help you and now I finally found one."_

_Something clicked for Gerard just then. It was slow, but he realized that Mikey was using both his arms to crawl to him. His bum arm was working fine. Normally he could not even hold a glass without it flaring up._

_"Y-Your arm...? What is happening? If this is some cruel joke I promise I'll stop right this instant. Just please stop freaking me out. I love you Mikey. You are all I have a-a-and I didn't mean t-to do those th-things."_

_Gerard reached out and touched Mikey's arm. He felt Mikey's bones through the fur and his eyes grew wide._

_"M-Mikey seriously... What is going on? I'm not on anything right now. O-O-Or m-maybe I am because you f-feel like an animal. Your... eyes. Mikey... please."_

_Gerard was staring at Mikey in utter disbelief and confusion._

_"What's w-wrong with you? This is some joke. It has to be. I won't... anymore. Just..."_

_Gerard couldn't make sense of any of this. He couldn't even stop repeating himself. There was an overwhelming feeling of being lost, and he just wanted everything back to before he became a failure._

_"I don't understand what's going on, and m-maybe it's because I'm drugged or something. I promise I won't do it anymore. Mikey please just s-stop whatever this is. I get it now."_

_Gerard had no place else to go. Mikey crawled all the way up to him and stopped practically in his lap. If the sofa was not against a wall Gerard would have gotten away, but he was trapped. Mikey looked predatory, not like his sweet little brother who would do anything for him. He draped his arms over Gerard and sighed._

_"I met someone Big Brother. He is tall, handsome, not dark though because he is bald, well most of the time."_

_Mikey giggled at this remark._

_"He helped me see things in a different light. He helped me to be stronger and better. I am better now Gee, and I can take care of you again."_

_Mikey moved his mouth to whisper in Gerard's ear. He flicked out his tongue as he did. There was no way that Mikey knew this was a thing for Gerard, but after releasing a groan he knew then._

_"Sensitive ears huh Precious?"_

_Mikey nipped at the flesh lightly, and Gerard could not help leaning into it a bit. Mikey moved closer and pushed a thigh between Gerard's legs. He smirked at Gerard’s reaction to this._

_"Poor Gee, all hard up and no place to... cum? Let me take care that for you."_

_"M-Mikey you can't d-do that. Stop."_

_Gerard was panting now._

_"What has g-gotten into you? I can't... STOP! Mikeyyyy! Stop!"_

_Mikey wasn't stopping though, his hand was moving down and caressing his cock through his pants. Gerard was too weak to push him away. His body was still coming off his high, even two days later, fuck two days._

_"Mmmm Gee, relax, I only want to make you feel good while I tell you more about my experience with **Him**."_

_Mikey sighed dreamily. His hand was now working Gerard's zipper open and slipping inside to grasp..._

_"Oh naughty Big Brother, not wearing any underwear. Makes my job easier."_

_Mikey grasped his cock and began to stroke it slow and deliberate._

_"I was scared at first you know. I mean he is older than you Gee, much older, but he was so nice and he bought me food and it tasted so good after just ramen for the last six months. He said I was too skinny and that I needed to take better care of myself. I told him that you take care of me and he said that maybe I needed a new caretaker."_

_Mikey did something with his wrist and Gerard cried out. Mikey continued talking._

_"He took me to a hotel that was nicer than the ones we stayed in. We had strawberries and champagne and he gave me a bath. He did not even touch me. He was a complete gentleman."_

_"Mikey. *pant* Mikey I'm s-sorryyy."_

_Gerard moaned and threw his head back._

_"You shouldn't h-have w-w-w-went o-off alone. H-He could've... oh, fuck! He could've hurt y-you."_

_Gerard was trying so hard to ignore what Mikey was doing but he was doing it so well, and he hated himself for admitting that. Sure he came onto him in the past but only when he was fucked out of his mind._

_"Oh no, _He_ would never hurt me, he only wanted to help me. Take away the pain that our life caused us. You too Gee, he wanted to mend what you did to my body and my heart."_

_Mikey moved his face from Gerard's ear down to his neck then licked a stripe with his rough tongue... rough?_

_"He asked me to go away with him and leave you, but I couldn't. I told him that I loved you and he asked me how much and I said more than my own life."_

_Mikey nipped lightly at Gerard's neck and it felt like little pinpricks that made him shudder. He sped his hand movements up._

_"He offered me a new life, and I said it had to include you. I told him about you Gee, all your problems and how you tried to put your heart in the right place. He said I could help you if I gave myself to him, and you know what... I did and it was amazing."_

_Gerard groaned loudly. He couldn't comprehend much anymore. He felt like he was losing it. All those years of alcohol and drugs finally caught up to him and he was doomed. At least that's what he was telling himself right now._

_"Mikey... oh Mikey."_

_Gerard shifted up into Mikey. Why wasn't he fighting this anymore?_

_"Mikey I'm *pant* sorry. I can't stop t-telling you how s-sorry I am."_

_"He told me so much about them and how they could help us. I listened and I believed him and Gee, it has been an amazing week. Now I am here to help you. Never again will you have to depend on drugs and booze, it will all go away, and we can be together forever."_

_Mikey caressed Gerard's face with the other pawed, gloved, whatever the fuck, hand. He pulled Gerard into a kiss and jacked him faster. Mikey tasted of milk for some reason and of **Mikey**. It was a taste that Gerard had known from the past, forcing his mouth on Mikey, but this was different._

_"Okay Mikey. Just... get this over with s-so I can wake up or sleep o-or w-w-whatever."_

_"Your wish is my commend Precious."_

_Mikey did something else with his wrist that went from base to tip and Gerard lost it. At the same time Mikey bit down hard on his neck. Gerard came harder than he ever did before then slumped over._

_"Happy Birthday Gee, welcome to the family."_

"Gee, Gee, I'm getting cold again."

Frank brought Gerard back from where his memories had taken him.

"O-oh. I'm sorry Frankie."

Gerard walked over to the shower and felt the water. 

"Come on and get in."

Gerard held his hand out for Frank. He never noticed how much he did that before in the past but he surely did now. Frank took it and stepped on his tip toes to kiss Gerard's cheek before he entered the steamy shower stall.

*

*

*

Gerard kissed Frank's forehead after pulling covers up over him. They had just finished watching movies together until Frank got tired. Gerard's mind was stuck on the flashback he had ever since the movie ended. When Frank said he was tired he almost jumped for joy. It's not that he wasn't having fun with Frank, because he was, but he wanted to talk to Mikey. He looked at Frank one last time before closing the door and making his way to Mikey's room. He knocked on the door then waited for Mikey to tell him to enter. When he did he walked in and stood by the door. 

"Hey Mikey."

"By the fireplace."

Gerard followed Mikey's voice over to the fireplace. He looked down at him and smiled sadly.

"Hey Mikes."

Gerard shifted his weight to the left side as he worried his lip. 

"Can we talk?"

Gerard could not see Mikey’s face. He was facing the fireplace. Mikey gestured to the floor in front of him. Gerard inhaled and slowly exhaled. He walked over to the spot Mikey pointed at and sat down. He looked at Mikey's face but couldn't tell what emotion was on it.

"A-Are you okay?"

He started biting his lip nervously again and picking at a string on his pajama pants.

"Why?"

Gerard's raised a brow at Mikey.

"Because you don't seem too happy with me. Your answers are blunt and to the point and you won't even look at me. Why won't you look at me?"

Gerard started to get anxious and he didn't know why. Maybe it was Mikey's behavior. It was one thing for him to be upset and punish him. It was a completely different thing to act like he doesn't want him around altogether.

Mikey turned to Gerard and saw the tear tracks in the dancing light of the fire. Mikey had removed his glasses and laid them on the table. He then turned back.

"Now I looked at you, are you happy?"

Gerard dropped his head and sniffed.

"I don't like you treating me like this."

 

"How should I treat you then? Do you want me to smack you around? Do you want me to make it so you cannot sit or walk for months? Do you want me keep you immobile in bed tethered so you cannot even take a piss? Is that what you want hmmmm?"

"N-No Mikey!"

Gerard was getting hysterical now, and he felt weak and vulnerable.

"You have a pet now to take care of. You are his Master, I should just give you space to be that right now."

Gerard crawled closer to Mikey.

"I-I don't want space. Why do you have to act like this Mikey?"

"Maybe I am just trying to let you go."

Gerard inhaled sharply as his mouth fell open. His face showed the deepest pang of hurt he's ever felt. He sobbed and shook his head slowly.

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

Gerard was close to hyperventilating now. It felt like he was in the shock of withdrawal from quitting his hardest drug and he needed it to function.

"I never said I did not want you Precious, I just think I am holding you back. It's obvious that you really care for your pet. I just want what's best for you."

Gerard nodded quickly and grabbed Mikey's hand.

"You're what’s best for me. I'm not me without you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have a pet."

Mikey's hand was trembling in Gerard’s grasp. He saw the tremor move up through his body till it was a full shudder. He pulled on Gerard lightly persuading him to crawl into his lap.

Gerard crawled into Mikey's lap and hugged him tightly. Mikey circled his waist and looked up at him. At this height Gerard was taller. He reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Change."

Gerard took in a shaky breath.

"W-W-What?"

Gerard rubbed his eyes and looked at Mikey like a lost puppy. Mikey softened his look and took a deep breath before changing with Gerard in his lap.

"Change for me Gee."

Gerard pulled back and changed to Kitten form for his Master.

"So beautiful like this. I remember the first time you changed for me. I fell in love with you all over again."

Mikey did nothing to hide his intent. He lifted Gerard up till he was in the right position then pulled him down so that they were locked together. This was not about sex or power, this was something else. Mikey pulled Gerard down and kissed him like he had not in a long time. He caressed his back and watched as Gerard arched to his touch,

"Mine, My Precious."

"Yours, Master. Always yours."

   
   
 


	4. Hobbits Are Tricksy...And So Are Short Kittens With Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gerard, he has no idea does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ***********************WARNING*****************
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Two chapters were put up today, please make sure you have read chapter three before going onto this one. You will be very confused if you do not.**  
> 
> 
> Frank continues his reign as punk kid supreme and now adding Kitten to the list. He gets Gerard in so much trouble with Mikey, and still manages to stay endearing, but how long will this last?
> 
> Oh and yeah, Frank's parents are almost of gullible as Gerard. ^0^

_***Mikey***_  
 

”Uh huh, yeah, no I can be there in about twenty minutes. All right see you then, bye.”

Mikey just finished his coffee when a half asleep Frank walked in the kitchen.

”When can I go home?”

”Awww, Frankie, you are home now.”

”Are you fucking insane!? I’m sixteen! I have parents who worry about me and I have not been home in… Wait, what day is it?”

”November 5th, Guy Fawkes Day.”

”What!? I have not been home in almost a week! I bet they called the cops looking for me!”

Mikey smirked as he slid off the bar stool and walked over to the sink.

”Well it’s a good thing they are not going to find you then isn’t it?”

Frank was full of rage. He screamed out and sputtered at Mikey, which turned into hissing when he transformed. Mikey sighed and placed his mug in the sink. He walked over to Frank who tried to claw him. Mikey quickly subdued Frank and pushed him against the wall.

”And that is the exact reason my young Kitten that you may not leave. You have no control over your emotions and you change constantly. Now I have a business meeting to go to. Gerard should be waking up soon. Do not even try to escape because the door locks from both the outside and the inside. Only Gee and I have the key.”

Mikey let go of Frank and turned to leave. He unlocked the special lock and then re-locked it. He gripped the door handle twiddled his fingers at Frank.

”Bye Frankie.”

Mikey walked down the path to his car. As he was getting in, he wondered if Frank was crazy enough to try and break a window. Well if he tried he would find them made of safety glass, and still not going anywhere. Mikey chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He picked up his headset and hit redial while he adjusted the radio to soft jazz. The tone in his ear turned to ringing and then a voice picked up.

”Good Morning Michael.”

 

”Good morning Master.”

  _***Frank***_  

The chair bounced off the glass for the third time. He should have known better. Frank slumped on the floor. He was tired, but still pissed. He had to find a way to get out, and get a hold of his parents. He knew that even if he found his phone, it was long dead after five days of not recharging. Fuck, how was he going to explain this one? His tail flicked in the air and he caught it. It had become a habit to stroke his tail to calm down. He needed to change back and he only knew one way so far that would make that happen. Smirking he thought of waking up Gerard to help him.

”I think he will be only too eager.”

Frank chuckled to himself as he walked from the living room down the hall towards Mikey's room. He carefully opened the door and walked in. Gerard was asleep on the bed on his stomach. He noted the cuffs on the headboard along with the leash like chain. Gerard had his arms above his head and Frank could clearly see the red marks on his wrists. He moved up, and one of Gerard's feet was sticking out of the bottom of the blanket. Frank could not help himself, he reached out and tickled him.

”Gee?”

Gerard squirmed and rolled over. Frank gasped at the morning wood he was sporting. He wondered how he was able to sleep on it. Frank smirked and crawled under the covers. Gerard shifted around in the bed a little. He subconsciously groaned and parted his legs. Frank was excited that Gerard was making room for him, but he still knew that he was asleep by his breathing pattern. Frank moved over so that he was more situated between his legs and he scooted closer on his knees. He was not surprised to see that Gerard wasn't wearing any underwear. Frank licked and nipped at the head before taking it in his mouth. He savored the taste and feel of it in his before he moved his lips slowly down the shaft, taking it in inch by inch. He relaxed his throat a bit so that he could take it completely in. Gerard moaned and bucked up into the warmness. He rocked his head back and forth and reached down between his legs. He whimpered and pushed his hips back up. Frank smiled when Gerard's hands moved into his fur. He gripped into it and it made him increase his pace. He pulled out all his tricks that he liked to use to get Gerard off so that he could get himself off. That was his main goal after all.

"Oh fuck. Fuuuck!" 

Gerard's breathing increased rapidly and his eyes batted open. He looked down and saw Frank between his legs. He arched up and screamed out as Frank did that wonderful trick he loved with his tongue.

"Ohhhh Frankie! Fuck... baby! *groan* So good! So f-fucking g-goooood! I'm gonna cum Frankie. Fuck I'm gonna cum."

Music to Frank's ears, Gerard's scream rang out and echoed around the room as he came hard. Frankie swallowed every drop. At the same time Frank pumped himself and came, making him change back to normal. Once Gerard was soft and twitching, Frank let go of his cock and slipped up to the top of the pillows.

"Good morning Gee. Sleep well?"

"*pant* Fuck Pumpkin. *pant pant* that was amazing!"

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank. He tasted himself on his lips. He stopped the kiss and started licking the edges of Frank's mouth. He bit Frank's lip and tugged on it.

"I woke up wonderful that's for sure."

"Mmmm good, soooo shower first then breakfast?"

Frank slid out of bed, he swayed his hips as he moved slowly towards Mikey’s private bathroom. Frank stepped in and marveled at how fucking amazing it was. He turned on the shower then all three heads. The room steamed up nicely, and he walked back over to the doorway to stick on leg out seductively.

"I'm waiting Gee."

 _***Gerard***_  

Gerard chuckled sexily and quickly got up to join Frank. Once in the bathroom he backed Frank into the shower and pressed him against the wall. He gyrated his hips into Frank's, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Do you want me baby?" 

Gerard nibbled on Frank's ear.

"Even if you didn't I am your Master so I could have you either way. I'd much rather you want me though. Do you baby? Tell me you want me."

Gerard thought to himself about what he was saying. Yeah, he wanted Frank to want him, but he knew Frank wanted him. He initiated it in the first place, but yesterday with Mikey left him feeling slightly scarred. Even if Mikey didn't mean it in that way and he made up for it. Something still left Gerard scorned inside. He could tell that Frank wanted to fight him so much, but his body said ‘fuck you or more, fuck me’.

"God Yes Gee, please just..."

Frank slid to his knees and began to get Gerard hard again. Gerard bit his lip as he watched Frank down on his knees for him again. God he was so good at this from the first time they ever had sex until now.

"You're so fucking good at pleasuring me Love. Fuck."

He reached down and ran his hands through Frank's hair, behind his ears, and down under his chin. He lifted Frank's head up to him and watched him. His eyes were filled with lust, and something else he couldn't place. The water was falling off and down his body and he literally looked like a wet dream. Gerard's cock began to grow bigger inside of Frank's hand and mouth, and he knew that Frank loved the feeling of Gerard swelling in him.

"Like that Gee? Do I make you feel good? Are you gonna reward me or punish me?"

Frank batted his eyelashes up at him. Gerard groaned and pulled Frank up by his hair. He pressed him back up against the wall and purred in his ear.

"Mmmm, maybe a bit of both?"

He turned Frank quickly and pushed him against the wall. He pulled Frank's hair causing his head to land on Gerard’s shoulder.

"Put your hands on the wall and don't move them. I am going to fuck you, and you can't take your hands off the wall or cum. If you do either of those things before I say you can you will not be allowed to cum. Gerard pressed his cock between Frank's ass and Frank pushed back on him, causing Gerard's cock to jerk.

"Understand Pumpkin?"

"So if I cum, I can't cum?"

Frank could not help but laugh, he knew he might be ruining the mood, but Gerard trying to be dominant was heartwarmingly amusing. Gerard pulled back and laughed harder than he should have.

"Wait... wait! Oh my God... no wait! I didn't w-w-word it ri-right. Oh shit!"

Frank laughed more and then reached up and caressed Gerard's face.

"How about you just fuck me in this amazing shower and we will deal with the other stuff later,"

Gerard nodded his head still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, let’s do that."

Gerard kissed Frank softly and backed him against the wall. He reached down and stroked Frank's cock.

"Since you took such good care of me I'm gonna return the favor before I make...”

Gerard quickly got down on his knees to shut himself up. He internally denied what he was about to say. He swirled his tongue around Frank's head teasingly. He wiggled it in the slit, causing Frank to buck. He took a little bit more in before stopping, and giving Frank instructions he know he shouldn't have but he wanted it badly right now.

"Fuck my mouth."

Gerard did not have to ask twice. Frank pushed his hand in Gerard's hair and took control of everything. He pumped his hips quickly and felt Gerard graze his teeth a bit and it sent shivers up his cock.

"Oh God Gee, do that again please?"

Gerard did as he was told letting his teeth graze against Frank's cock again. He stopped Frank's hips by placing his hands against them and holding them to the wall. He went all the way down and then slowly pulled back with his teeth grazing him. He watched Frank's reaction and moaned at the sight. He loved making Frank feel good no matter what the situation is now.

"Fuck yeah Gee, love your mouth. Feels so fucking good wrapped around my cock."

Gerard did another little move that Frank recognized as his own, but before he could protest he felt Gerard push a finger inside of him and perfectly hit his prostate.

"Ahhhhh, FUCK ME!"

Gerard pulled off and looked up at Frank with a smirk.

"As soon as you cum baby."

He slid Frank back into his mouth and sucked him hard and deep, trying his hardest to get Frank to the brink. Gerard relaxed his throat and swallowed around Frank.

"Oh God!"

It felt so good and he wanted to cum yesterday because right now he just wanted to get his cock in his ass.

”Oh fuck Gee, I'm so fucking close, please just a little more!"

Gerard took all of him back inside and added another finger into Frank. Frank bucked but Gerard didn't gag. He pressed his fingers against Frank's prostate and wiggled them dead on. He swallowed like he had before.

 

"FFFUUUUCCKKKK!"

Frank came bucking his hips and crying out. He shook as his orgasm moved through him like being struck by lightning. He felt his legs giving out and began to slump down.

"Do you mind laying down with all of the water falling?"

"Fuck no, I don't think I could stand anymore right now."

Gerard nodded and stood up. He grabbed Frank by his arms and proceeded to lay him down softly on the shower floor. 

"This okay?"

"Gee right now I would lay on landmines if it meant that you would fuck me."

"Frank I don't think you wanna make me laugh again."

Gerard chuckled and ran his hand down Frank's body.

"Put on a show for me. Prep yourself babe."

Frank smiled and hung one leg over the side of the tub. He sucked on his fingers and ran them down his chest. He stopped and tweaked his nipples and moaned from it. He kept one hand on his nipple and continued down to his groin, passing his twitching cock, which was starting to take interest again, and slid by his balls. He pressed one digit in and cried out softly. The whole time he kept his eyes on Gerard. Hearing Frank moan made Gerard's midsection swirl and his cock jerk. 

"Fuck baby you look so good like that." 

Gerard leaned down and pulled Frank's fingers out. He licked and sucked at Frank's entrance. Frank pushed up with his heel to get more of Gerard's mouth on him.

"That feels so fucking good!"

Gerard kissed and sucked, loving the feeling of Frank moving against his mouth. He pulled back and blew his breath over the opening, causing Frank to shudder. He went back in and began nibbling a bit on his entrance. He reached up and started caressing Frank's genitals softly.

"Please Gee, please, I need you!"

Gerard nodded and sucked on his spot one last time before getting up and grabbing hold of his cock. Just to be an ass he decided to hold out just a little while longer for Frank teasing him earlier.

"How badly do you need me?"

Frank could not take it anymore. He sat up and faster than Gerard could handle he flipped Gerard onto his back, thank you Mikey for such a big tub, and held him down and he impaled himself.

"This fucking badly Gee!"

Frank did not wait too long before he was pushing up and down with as much forced as he could.

"Fuck Frankie." 

Gerard let Frank take over. He loved watching Frank bounce up and down on him frantically. It drove him crazy. Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank's body. He loved the feeling of everything Frank. Frank tipped his head back into the stream of one of the shower heads. The water ran down in rivers over his hair face and chest. He felt like he was fucking under a waterfall.

"So good Gee, Feel so fucking full with you inside of me."

"Shit, oh God Frankie you're so tight around me."

Gerard held Frank by the hips and pushed him down harder and harder each time he thrust up into him.

"So fucking good. You're so good taking control baby. Fuck!"

"Damn right Gee, I could ride your ass all night and you would fucking love it. Such a slut. Always eager to shove your cock in me. Maybe one day I'll shove my cock inside you and watch you squirm like thisssssssss. FUCK!"

Frank directly hit his prostate and then did it again.

"Fuck Gee, fuck me hard!"

Gerard lifted Frank up and put him on all fours. Once Frank was steady he rammed his cock back inside of Frank. He pounded in him hard, repeatedly striking Frank's prostate. He reached forward and started stroking Frank in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck baby, I won't be able to hold on much longer. You're too good Doll. Too fucking good."

"Fucking cum for me. I want to feel it filling me up!"

Frank fucked back hard against Gerard's thrusts. He was determined to make him cum as hard as he did earlier. Gerard's hips stuttered as he started cumming.

"Fraaaaaank, Frank, Frankie, oh fuck Frankie! Oh fuck!"

Frank pushed back as hard as he could and tightened his muscles around Gerard's cock, pulling everything he had out of him. He milked him completely before Gerard pulled out of Frank and slumped back in the tub. The water was turning cold now and Frank pushed up on his knees and turned the water off as he looked back at his love.

"So Gee, how about breakfast?"

*

*

*

_***Frank & Gerard***_

Frank sat on the bar stool watching Gerard cook. He was drinking a glass of milk that Gerard had poured him. He noticed that Gerard poured from the regular container, and not the smaller glass on in the back. He wondered why, but did not ask. He guessed it was something to do with Mikey. Frank watched as Gerard moved to the music coming out of the little radio above the fridge. It was cute the way he wiggled his hips and he wondered how he was the bottom in the relationship.

"So what's for breakfast... Well brunch now?"

Gerard grabbed the clove garlic he prepped the night before, butter, and lemon juice from the fridge. He sat it all on the counter and peeked at Frank. He shook his head and kept getting the ingredients. He grabbed the measuring spoons out of the drawer. He took out the dried parsley flakes and pepper then sat it on the counter. Gerard finally looked at Frank fully when he realized he was going to notice once he pulled out the fish. He played over in his head how to tell Frank he'd be eating fish and there was no way around it. He knew how against eating animals Frank was.

"Um, look babe, I'm gonna prepare some of the best shit you'll ever taste okay? Just... chill out."

Gerard went to get the fish from the back of the fridge and sat it on the counter. He saw Frank's reaction and decided to pretend he didn't see him as he started to season the pieces of tilapia. Fuck, fish again. Do these guys eat anything other than that vile shit? The smell alone used to make him gag when his mom would make it... although, this was not so bad. It actually smelled pretty good... No no no, he was a vegetarian. he needed to remind Gerard of this again. He put on his best pouty face and cleared his throat.

"Geeee, fish again? You know I don’t like meat. Can't you find me some veggies pleeeaasseee?"

Gerard shook his head and sat the fish on the baking pan.

"You still have to eat the fish Frank. Tilapia is the best kind in my opinion and I promise I make it the best. Everyone loves my fish."

Gerard smiled proudly and wiped his hands on his apron. Frank slid off the bar stool and sauntered up to Gerard. He snaked an arm around the man as he was closing the oven and standing up.

"Gee, baby, come on, you can let me eat something else. You know I will be a good boy for you if you do."

Gerard turned around and looked down at Frank while wrapping his arms around him.

"Baby, we don't even have vegetables here."

Frank leaned in for a kiss and Gerard accepted. The kiss was slow but a bit heated. Gerard pulled back and looked at Frank again. He looked adorable when he was trying to be persuasive and manipulative.

"I'll tell you what... If I go and grab some vegetables from the market nearby you have to at least try the fish too. Can you do that for your Master, Doll?"

Frank nodded quickly realizing the golden opportunity that he had. If he could distract Gerard from remembering to lock the door, he could get out. He played his part very well.

"Oh yes Master, I would be ever so grateful. I would even watch the fish for you, and make sure it came out on time."

Frank went up on tip toes and leaned into Gerard's ear, breathing hot air across the lobe.

"I would even thank you properly when you came back Maaaster."

Gerard's legs almost gave out. Frank was so sexy when he did that, honestly most things he did were sexy, but that was always what got him weak in the knees.

"Fuck, I-I'm on it. I'll be right back."

Gerard kissed Frank again with more fire than before. He pulled back and traced his hand down the side of Frank's face.

"I'll be back beautiful. Be good for me please? I really don't want more trouble. Okay?"

Gerard ran into the wall as he was looking back talking to Frank.

"Ow! Shit! *chuckles* I'll be back."

Frank quickly followed Gerard as he pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the special lock. Frank made sure he was flush against him by the time he opened the door.

"Wait Master, please, just one more kiss before you go?"

Gerard smiled as he opened the door. He turned around and held Frank's face in his hands.

"Of course Love."

He kissed him again and smiled when Frank nipped at his lips.

"Keep a good eye on my fish."

Gerard pried Frank's arms from around his waist. He scratched his head as he started to walk away down the pathway. He stopped and looked back at Frank.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

He thought hard and then shook his head.

"Must not be too important if I can't remember, huh?" 

He chuckled and waved to Frank as he started walking again. Frank watched as Gerard got in his car and beeped his horn as he waved goodbye. He watched which direction Gerard went in and closed the door. He grabbed all his stuff from the spare bedroom and packed it in a spare backpack that was lying around. He found his phone in Mikey's dresser, but the battery was dead. He still pocketed it. Frank then grabbed some cash that was in there and started back down the hallway. The timer went off on the oven. Frank went in the kitchen and turned the oven off. He pulled the fish out and placed it on the stovetop. He sniffed it and it actually smelled good. Without realizing it he grabbed a fork and broke a piece off. He blew on it then popped it in his mouth. It was amazing! He had not eaten meat for ten years and this was fantastic! He put the fork down and opened the fridge. He went for the milk then saw the bottle in the back. He grabbed it and popped the top. He took a large gulp of it and licked his lips. It fucking tasted like melted vanilla ice cream chilled! No wonder Mikey wanted it all to himself. He looked at the name and put it to memory. He then put it back and was out the door in the opposite direction that Gerard went. Frank walked for a bit and saw a convenient store. He stopped in the grab a snack and took a piss. He saw disposable phones and bought one. He did the necessary steps for activation then called his parents.

"Frank! OH My God Boy, where have you been?! You get your ass home right now young man, you are so grounded till you are seventeen!"

Frank winced as he pulled the phone away. He sighed, this was drama he did not want, he would rather deal with Mikey's bullshit... Then it dawned on him... Maybe he could do both.

"Ma, Ma, calm down, what do you mean? I told you that we were leaving right after the party."

"Wait what, what are you talking about?"

"The exchange program for musicians, the one in England, don’t you remember, I could only go if I paid for it myself?"

"What, wait, when did you tell us about this?"

"Geeze Ma, last month, were you not listening to me when I said it was an amazing chance for the guys and I, see you never listen to me!"

"Okay okay, calm down son, how long are you gone and when will you be back?"

"I said it was for six months, and that we should be back in time for the Battle of the Bands."

"What about school?"

"Temporary transfer so I don’t get behind."

"All right sweetheart, sorry that I did not remember. I guess your father and I have really been busy with the restaurant."

"It's all right Ma. So listen the time difference sucks, but I will call you every few days to let you know how I am doing and send you postcards."

"All right sweetheart, behave and have fun. We will see you in the Spring. Love you."

"Thanks Ma, love you too. Bye."

Frank hung up then made his way back to the house. This was going to work out well. He knew he had Gerard wrapped around his finger, the only problem now was Mikey, but he would figure that out soon too. He went back to the house and closed the door. He put everything back, including his old phone and what was left of the money. He found a plug behind his bed, plugged the phone in, and hid it. He went back into the kitchen to put the fish on a plate. He took the glass bottle of milk and went into the living room. He put them both down and found the remote. He flipped through and found the pay channel. They were showing Frozen all day for five bucks. It was in the middle of the movie, but he could listen to'"Maureen from Rent' sing for hours. He popped a five from his wallet on the table and purchased the movie. He settled in with his surprisingly good fish and his even better milk. He settled into the sofa as Elsa was singing about Letting Go and he thought that was what he just did.

  _***Gerard***_  

Gerard quickly scanned the produce for something that Frank would like. He settled on a bad of precut salad for now and a bottle of organic Italian dressing. He grabbed them and went to the self checkout line. He scanned and bagged the stuff, swiped his card, and grabbed his receipt. He grabbed the bag and nodded at the security guard as he exited the store. Gerard looked and saw he had the light. He broke out in a small run to get across the street to his car. As he crossed he looked and saw a familiar car coming his way. He got on the sidewalk and squinted his eyes a bit. Gerard noticed it to be the last car he wanted to see at this moment; Mikey's car. Gerard quickly walked towards his car to avoid Mikey seeing him, if he hadn't already. He opened the car door and started up the car before even entering it. He sat the bag in the passenger side and slid in the car, preparing to head home.

"Precious, what are you doing out here?"

Mikey pulled up next to the car, effectively blocking it in. He looked at Gerard who was sinking into the seat. He scanned the car and saw that he was alone.

"Precious, where is the new Kitten?"

Gerard was internally screaming.

"H-He, uh… He's home Sir."

"Home? By himself? Did you lock the door?"

Gerard stuttered as he realized that's what he had forget. Damn that fucking Frank. He didn't want to get in trouble and here he was... again.

"Shit, Mik... Master, I-I-I... no."

Gerard hung his head and hit it against the steering wheel. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, he's clearly dumb enough, without added damage.

"Fuck."

"Just drive Gerard."

Mikey took off towards the house.

Gerard pulled off, trailing Mikey to the house and praying Frank was there when he got back. If he was he was surely going to thank him in anyway he wanted him to. Then again, it depended. He was dreading getting home. Mikey pulled into his parking spot next to Gerard's. As they both exit their cars, Mikey sees that the door is open.

"Gerard... the door is open."

Mikey strides quickly into the house with Gerard following behind, his head hung low. He walks into Mikey stopped short of the living room. On the sofa is Frank curled up snoring lightly with a milk mustache on his face. On the coffee table was an empty plate with fish bones as well as Mikey's empty bottle of milk. Frozen was on the television with Ana and the douche bag that tricks her singing, 'Love is an Open Door'. The irony is not lost on Gerard. Mikey walks over and picks up the empty bottle.

"Well Precious, what are you going to do about this?"

Gerard was fuming. He went out to get the vegetables Frank wanted and he came back to the fish gone and Frank sleeping peacefully while he just got caught by Mikey. Gerard exhaled loudly and shook his head. He leaned over and picked up the remote to turn the television off.

"I'll replace this."

He picked up the now empty bottle of milk and walked to put it in the recycling. He returned to Frank and poked him a few times in his side. Frank groaned and swatted Gerard's hand away. Gerard became even more upset and lost his cool.

"Fuck Frank wake the hell up!"

"Mmmm, oh hey Gee, you were right, the fish was really good. Sorry I ate the whole thing, but I was really hungry. Oh and here..."

Frank reached out lazily and picked up the five on the table. He handed it to Gerard.

"I got bored waiting for you to return so I rented a movie."

Frank rolled over and saw Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, you have really good milk. It tasted like melted vanilla ice cream. The best I ever had. Sorry I drank it all too."

Frank got up on his knees and did a cat style stretch. He scratched his head and stood up. Frank walked from the living room to the kitchen and placed his dish in the sink. He yawned smacking his lips and headed down the hallway. Frank began to strip his clothing off as he walked, dropping it in a trail till he was down to his boxers. He opened the door to the spare bedroom and headed in. Gerard stood there stunned. Who the fuck did Frank think he was? Sure Gerard had no problem with him doing as he pleased when it came to him, but he drunk all of his brother's milk and acted as if it was nothing. Then he just did all of that like it meant nothing. Gerard turned to Mikey then looked back in the direction Frank had went. He noticed the front door was still open and went over to shut it while he tried to figure out what to do with Frank. He walked over to Mikey and bowed slightly to him.

"I accept any punishment you have for me Master but I have to take care of my pet right now. If you don't mind that is?"

Gerard stood there looking at Mikey waiting for his answer.

"He didn't leave. He had the chance and he did not leave?"

Mikey left Gerard standing in the living room and walked down the hall to where Frank went. He walked in and saw Frank curled up on the bed. He had a sheet over his thighs and Mikey noticed that his boxers were on the floor. Mikey went and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Frank.

"Why didn't you leave? Isn't that why you set up Gerard?"

Frank yawned again looking every bit like the Kitten he was.

"Nope, I just have been a vegetarian for most of my life and I did not think I could eat fish. I asked Gee to get me some veggies and he said if I was good he would. I was very good so he was just rewarding me. I feel bad that I did not eat them, but I will at dinner."

Frank yawned again and snuggled in further. Mikey got up and left the room. He went to Gerard still standing in the living room.

"Precious... Go get me more milk."

 

Gerard turned slightly then looked back at Mikey with a confused look on his face. He was about to say something then shook his head and continued on his way.

"Yes Master."

*

*

*

It was evening now and the house was quiet. Frank was still sleeping in the spare room. Mikey and Gerard had a quiet dinner and now they were relaxing in the alcove off the bedroom. Mikey was sitting in the easy chair next to the fire. He was curled up with his tail resting close to the hearth and staying warm. Gerard was on the floor next to his feet being lazily petted my Mikey. His fingers scratched little circles between his Kitten ears drawing patterns. Mikey sipped his milk and sighed. Gerard was enjoying the little petting but he would enjoy it more if he knew why he wasn't being punished. What he did this morning was very irresponsible on his part. Sure Frank hadn't left but he still thought he deserved a punishment because he could have. He was even more confused as to why Frank hadn't left. All he wanted to do was get out of this and Gerard knew it deep down.  Gerard hadn't punished Frank either. He didn't because Frank really didn't deserve a punishment when you thought about it. Yeah, sure he drunk all of Mikey's cream, and technically got him into trouble, that he wasn't in, and didn't even need to because he ended up eating the fish anyway. Gerard was tired of thinking about it all. He just wanted answers to all the questions he had. Maybe he'd ask Frank later but right now he had Mikey with him. He decided he was going to ask Mikey. He hoped Mikey wouldn't get upset and end up punishing him anyway. He decided he didn't care either way. He looked up at his relaxed brother and smiled a little. Mikey was so beautiful to him.

"Hey, Mikes. Can I, um, ask you a question?"

Mikey stretched a bit and yawned. His milk always made him tired.

"Sure Gee, what did you want to know?"

Mikey moved his fingers to scratch behind Gerard's ear. That got him purring and made Mikey smile more. Gerard leaned into Mikey's touch enjoying it even more. 

"As good as this feels, why aren't *purr* y-you punishing me? What I did was irresponsible. I was so wrapped up *purr* in the affection Frank was showing me that I completely forgot about locking the door. I mean, I did stop and say it felt like I was forgetting something but I couldn't remember when I should have because things could've went so wrong."

Mikey stopped scratching and reached down to cup Gerard's chin. He scratched under there and tiled it up to face him.

"This is very true Precious, but as far as I can tell nothing happened so I cannot very well punish you for it... Unless you want me too?"

Gerard thought about it for a second then shook his head no. 

"No, I understand. I was just wondering."

"Normally I would tell you not to worry your pretty little head over any of this, but being that you are a Master now, you need to know when to punish and when not to. This is one of those times."

A noise was heard in the front of the bedroom as both Kittens looked up and saw a still partly asleep Frank totter in. He was smacking his lips and yawning as he scratched his head, making his bed head even worse, but making him look that much more adorable. he had put his boxers back on too.

"What's for dinner guys?"

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. 

"We had dinner already but yours is downstairs put up. I could get it for you or you could get it." 

Gerard looked at Mikey for a little leeway. He whispered to him. 

"Should I get it? I mean you would get it for me sometimes. I don't know. I admit that I don't know some things but I would like your help when I need it. Although this isn't a big decision." 

Gerard laughed at how dumb he felt. Mikey settled a hand on Gerard's head to quiet him.

"Precious, please go and get Frankie's food and warm it for him. Frankie come here and wait with me by the fire."

Frank walked over and stepped down into the alcove. He reached down and kissed Gerard lightly.

"Thank you for letting me sleep Gee."

Gerard reached up and caressed Frank's face for a quick second.

"No problem Pumpkin." 

He kissed him again then got up to go do what he was told.

  _***Mixed POV***_  

Frank went to sit down in Gerard's place, but Mikey stopped him.

"Up here Frankie."

Frank climbed into Mikey's lap and straddled his hips.

"So, have you figured out how we change yet?"

"I think so. Strong feelings of emotion?"

"Very good Kitten. You will eventually learn to control it, but that will not be for a while. Outbursts will be your undoing."

"What about love?"

"Love can work, but it is rare."

"You do not love your Master?"

"I do, but not the way I love Gerard."

"Because he is your brother?"

"Yes, which is why it is frowned upon for our kind just like normal humans." 

Frank turned to the fire. 

"I think love is possible no matter what or who you are." 

"You are young though, it is easy to believe." 

"That is bullshit!" 

Frank turned back to Mikey and the fire that danced in the hearth danced in his eyes. They looked like they were made of glowing embers. 

"My youth has nothing to do with my heart. No matter how young I am, I have had a chance to learn and be hurt. I still believe and still try, and nothing and no one, even you and your kind, could change that!" 

Frank's transformation was instantaneous. His anger and passion were fueled as his body changed to accommodate his fur, tail, and ears. Mikey reached up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Gerard entered the room with Frank's food and almost dropped it. He quickly regained composure as he watched the two Kittens make out. He was just a bit taken aback. He didn't wanna interrupt but he felt stupid just standing there like a servant boy as his Master made out with his pet. He walked over and down into the alcove then sat the plate down. 

"Your food Frank." 

He stood there wondering what had happened for Frank to change. It wasn't love so it was obviously something that upset him. He didn't ask though. Mikey let go of Frank and Frank climbed off his lap. Frank crawled over to the plate and began to eat. His tail swishing around in the air as he dipped his head down. Mikey called Gerard over to him.

"Come Precious, come keep me company while your pet eats."

Gerard walks over to him and looks down. 

"In your lap or..." 

Mikey reaches out then pushes Gerard to his knees. He slides behind him and pushes in easily. Gerard keens and pushes back. Mikey creates a brutal pace and digs his claws into Gerard's hips. No words are spoken or exchanged just howling and cries of passion. It was over quickly and Gerard and Mikey collapsed into a pile. Mikey pulled out of Gerard and patted him on the head. 

"Jealousy has no place here Precious. That is you first true lesson as a Master." 

Mikey transformed back and headed to the bathroom. Frank scrambled over and helped Gerard up. 

"Gee Gee, are you alright? What did he mean? Were you really jealous of Mikey and I? Please don't be if it is going to get you in trouble. I only love you, I mean it." 

Gerard pushed Frank back softly. 

"I'm fine." 

He chose to ignore what Frank had said. He didn't think he was jealous but maybe... 

Frank took a step back from Gerard. He did not know what was going on, but he could tell that he was not wanted. 

"All right Gerard. I think I am going to go back to bed then. Night Gee." 

Frank left the room with his tail slightly drooping. He closed the bedroom door behind him just as the bathroom opened and Mikey came out. He looked at Gerard and shook his head.

You still have so much to learn Precious, so much." 

Mikey opened up the bedroom door and left Gerard alone on the floor with his thoughts and his heart heavy.


	5. The Naming Of "Kittens"Is A Difficult Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors make for unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be settling down for our little Kittens, but just when everything seems chill, something comes and fucks it up. Fortunately Grant finally makes his appearance and brings with him wisdom for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from the musical Cats...but basterdized by me! ^0^
> 
> enjoy! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was still confused about what had happened with Mikey. He wasn't jealous, he was a little confused as to what to do, and maybe that gave off the jealous impression. Gerard knew the rules about jealousy, like Mikey said, there's no room for it. He shrugged it off and laid back in the chair. He shifted around repeatedly and found he couldn't get in a comfortable position. Maybe it was because he was a bit agitated. He decided to go and see Frank. He got up and walked slowly out of the room. He went to the quest bedroom and knocked on the door. Once he heard Frank give what sounded like an approving grumble he entered the room. Frank was laid back lazily staring at the ceiling. He sat up once he realized it was Gerard and looked at him expectantly. Gerard sat in the chair in the room instead of on the bed with him, for no particular reason. He felt a little bit relieved. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah sure Gee, why?" 

"I didn't mean to push you away. I was just a bit confused. I'm glad you're cool, though." 

"Of course Gee, no worries." 

Frank lay back down and stared at the ceiling. 

"Um... I wasn't jealous you know?" 

Gerard stood up and walked over stopping in front of the bed. 

"Sure Gee, I believe you." 

Frank scratched his chest and then placed his hands behind his head again. Gerard was now even more confused about Frank's attitude. 

"Uh, what's the problem?" 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank. 

"What? There's no problem." 

Frank stretched splaying his paws out and wrapping his tail around his waist as he absentmindedly stroked it. 

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go then." 

"All right Gee, have fun." 

Frank rolled over and did a full cat stretch. 

"It'd be nice if you actually wanted me to stay." 

Gerard stated as he started walking to the door. 

"You can stay if you want, I mean it's your house. This is just a spare bedroom. It's not mine. Nothing here is." 

Frank lay on his stomach facing the wall with his tail twitching about. Gerard turned and stared at Frank. 

"Okay. I don't even know with you right now. You say you're fine but you're acting... I don't know. I didn't ask you that I said it'd be nice if you wanted me to. Also, I'm here and I'm your Master and lover." 

"Are you really? Are you really Gerard? I mean I have no choices here. I do what you and Mikey say. Master maybe, but really...is there anything else?" 

Frank turned to his side and pulled his body closed with his knees in his chest. Gerard walked back over and stood where he originally was in front of the bed. 

"Frank... I practically hurt my brother's feelings for you and you're asking me that? I would never speak up or at my brother for anything or anyone but I did for you." 

"Oh, then I suppose I should feel special...but you know what Gerard I don't. I feel out of place and nothing like I did a week ago." 

Frank started to shake a little. Gerard didn't understand this one bit. He wanted to console Frank but he was also becoming agitated again. 

"If that's the case why didn't you just leave when you had the chance? If you feel that strongly about it why stay, huh?" 

Frank turned over and faced Gerard. Tears were streaming down his face matting the fur and hanging off of his whiskers. 

"You know what Gerard I don't fucking know! Maybe I'm just fucking stupid!" 

Frank continued to shake as his emotions took over and the transformation ended leaving him naked and vulnerable. 

"That's enough you two!" 

Mikey walked in and pushed past Gerard. He had a robe with him and blanketed Frank's back with it. 

"Gerard go get him some milk now!" 

"But Mikey, I-I..." 

Gerard saw the anger on Mikey's face at him talking back and he quickly stopped. He turned and exited the room to get the milk. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the first glass he saw, not caring whether it was used or not. He ripped the refrigerator opened and took out the milk, Mikey's milk. He was pretty sure he shouldn't have chosen that one but he didn't care. He poured the correct amount of it, though; he didn't want two ass whoopings. He put the milk back and closed the door. He proceeded to go back to the room with the milk. Frank was curled up in a ball on Mikey's lap. He was shivering and unable to stop. His body seemed smaller than before and his skin had a sallow look to it. Mikey was cradling him and rocking him murmuring quietly into his hair. Without looking up he held his hand out for the milk. Gerard gave Mikey the milk and stepped back. He was supposed to be where Mikey was. He didn't understand any of this though. Mikey was the harsh one, not him. Frank was the strong one and like Gerard stated, he could have left. Instead he was laying here crying and shaking because he decided to stay. Gerard just couldn't wrap his head around this insanity. I mean, yeah, sure, this all just happened so suddenly for Frank; he gets that, but for Frank to suddenly act like this after he made the decision to stay baffled the hell out of Gerard. Gerard has serious feelings for Frank and he thought Frank suspected it. Now Frank was questioning Gerard and Gerard didn't like it. Gerard now hated himself for falling for Frank. He was glad he never actually said it at this point with the way Frank was acting. 

"I'm sorry I bit you. This is all my fault and I'm sorry." 

Gerard turned and headed for the door for the second time that night. 

"Easy there Frankie, you can't hold this kind of emotion inside. It gets you very sick. You have to say how you feel no matter what." 

Frank cried harder when Gerard left. 

"I'm so confused. I just should have left. I should have just..." 

Frank did not say anything else as he started to feel sick. He doubled over in pain on the floor. 

"GERARD, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE NOW!" 

Gerard's ears perked at the booming sound of Mikey's angry voice. He really didn't need this from them both. He obediently went back to the room, though, because even still he knew his place. 

"Yes Master?" 

Mikey got up swiftly and grabbed Gerard forcing him to his knees. 

"DO YOU SEE THAT?! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO **YOUR** KITTEN!? 

Frank was turning a sickly shade of green and he was starting to sweat profusely. 

"FIX THIS GERARD! FIX IT NOW!" 

"I-I didn't do anything Mikey! I don't know how! I... 

Gerard was close to tears. He was yowling in misery. He didn't do anything. This is not how he expected any of this to go and at this moment he wished he'd never gone into Frank's room. 

"I... Mik... Master I don't know what to do!" 

Mikey smirked and shoved Gerard aside. 

"You made it happen, you fucking figure it out!" 

With that Mikey slammed the door and left. Frank curled up in a ball clutching his stomach. Gerard was so far past pissed off. He was fuming but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. How the hell was this his fault!? I mean, technically when it boils all down to it, it boils down to the bite, and that was his fault. But if you wanna go to the most technical terms it was Frank's fault for making the fucking hand job so good. Gerard looked over at Frank and felt a slight pang of guilt. He slowly stood up and walked over to where Frank lay. He reached down and scooped Frank up, almost effortlessly. He sat him in his lap and rubbed him. 

"I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong Frank but you have to calm down. You're very sick and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I need you." 

Gerard hugged Frank tightly and began crying softly. He whispered into Frank's hair. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Frankie." 

"Gee...I-I-I-I..." 

Frank fisted his hand in Gerard's shirt and rubbed his face in the fabric attempting to slow his breathing. 

"Shhh. It's okay, baby. Just calm down first." 

Gerard rocked back and forth hoping to calm Frank down. 

"I... you're so important to me Frankie. You're the best thing that's happened to me in so long." 

He kissed Frank's forehead and rubbed his back in circles. 

"Here." 

Mikey opened the door and walked carrying the phone. He thrust it at Gerard and left again. 

"H-hello?" 

"Well now Gerard. I hear you got yourself in a predicament haven't you? Your Kitten is experiencing Emotion Enhanced Sickness. It's not easy for a Kitten to get EES so you must have upset him greatly. Tell me, what happened before he got sick?" 

Gerard exhaled angrily. He didn't do anything! 

"I didn't..." 

Gerard shook his head. It was pointless. 

"I asked Frank was he okay and he said yes. I told him that I wasn't jealous about him and Mikey making out and he said he believed me. He seemed upset so I asked him what was wrong, to which he repeatedly denied having anything wrong with him. I went to leave and he didn't stop me so I told him it would be nice if he wanted me to stay. He said something about how it's not his choice. That everything here is mine and that he doesn't have anything. I told him he has me as a Master and lov…and he started questioning me about... Next thing I know a few more heated words were exchanged and he just started getting out of control with crying and shaking. Mikey came in and intervened." 

Gerard almost let his past relationship slip to Grant. That would have been unacceptable. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Oh Gerard, there is everything wrong with what you just said. New Kittens are emotional creatures that need to admit how they feel. Even if it is anger or resentment. If they don’t they get very sick because emotion is what transforms them. What is happening to Frank is that his body wants to transform for one emotion, but then it tries to change back for another. Then it tries to change again. He has so many emotions going on right now that he should have transformed a dozen times by now. The human body cannot handle this so it sees it as a virus and begins to fight it. This gets the Kitten very sick and in some cases they can die because they cannot go to a hospital." 

Gerard sobbed and started crying harder while trying to hold Frank as tight as he could with his other hand. 

"I-I d-didn't know! He lied and said nothing was wrong. How is this my fault? I asked him w-what *sobs* what was wrong. I have to fix this. I don't w-want Frankie to d-die! I need him!" 

Gerard bent down heaving choking sobs and kissed Frank's sweaty forehead. 

"Calm down Gerard. New Kittens are often confused. That is why they need strong Masters. I know that you are still very new at this, but I know that you can do it. I have faith in you. Stay with the Kitten tonight and talk to him. Get him to tell you all that he is feeling. I sent Mikey on an errand for me, he will be back soon. Right now, get the Kitten in a bath and get him to relax. He must be relaxed or he will not talk. Get him to drink milk too, it will soothe his stomach." 

"O-okay. Okay. Thank you!" 

Gerard hung up the phone and sat it down. He then placed Frank softly on the floor. 

"I'll be right back baby. I'm gonna go get you some fresh milk." 

Frank just sat there shaking but he looked at him indicating that he understood. Gerard quickly went to go get the milk. He got a fresh glass out the cupboard and used Mikey's milk again. He'd be sure to pick some more up the next day. He just wanted the best for Frank right now. He really didn't wanna lose him. He wiped the tears that were still coming and picked up the milk. He went back to the room to check on Frank. He was still in the same place and nothing really changed. 

"I'm gonna run a nice bath for you Love." 

Gerard went into the bathroom and sat the milk on the counter. He grabbed some of his bubble bath he used for soothing and turned on the water. He plugged the tub and started adding the bubbles. Once he was done with that he checked the water temperature and tweaked it a little bit. He then got up and went back into the room to get Frank. 

"Okay, baby. I'm gonna put you in the tub now, yeah? It'll help you relax." 

Gerard scooped Frank into his arms bridal style and walked him into the bathroom. He walked over to the tub and placed him cautiously inside kissing his forehead. 

"Relax baby." 

Gerard grabbed a wash cloth and started wetting it and rubbing it over Frank's shoulders all the way down to his hands while shushing him softly seeing as though he was now whimpering from the shock of the water. 

"It's okay baby. I'm gonna fix this." 

"Gee..." 

Frank was staring off into space like he could not see Gerard. 

"Yes Frankie? What is it?" 

Gerard held Frank's face in his hand softly. Frank's eyes finally settled on Gerard but it was as if he was looking through him. 

"Talk to me baby." 

"i'm....scared." 

Just from that omission, Frank’s tremors started to slow a bit. 

"Don't be sweetie. All you have to do is talk to me. Tell me everything you feel. I will do the rest." 

Gerard put the cloth on the back of Frank's head and squeezed the water out. 

"Whenever you're ready baby I'm here to listen." 

He rubbed the cloth from the top of Frank's head and back repeatedly. He kissed Frank's forehead again. 

"You'll be okay." 

"It's too much...I...too much." 

Frank looks down at his hands like he has never seen them before. 

Gerard got up to go grab the milk off the counter. He came back and put the glass to Frank's mouth gently. 

"Drink some baby. Just a little." 

Frank attempts to take some in, but sputters and chokes coughing and causing water to slip over the sides. 

"Sorry sorry, oh God, I just, sorry!" 

Frank starts to flail a little, his breathing quickening and turning to hyperventilating. Gerard stood up and took off his robe and pajama pants quickly, disregarding his underwear. He climbed in the tub and pulled Frank forwards a bit. He sat behind him and leaned Frank back on his chest. He restrained Frank with his arms and whispered to him. 

"Shhh, Frankie. It's okay. Calm down Frankie. Come on... shhhhh. Calm down. That's it. You're doing great, you know?" 

Gerard smiled against Frank's face and kissed his cheek. Frank began to calm down a bit as his heart beat slowed to match Gerard's. He took in some deeper breaths and settled into Gerard's chest. 

"I miss you...us, I miss us." 

"Frankie... baby I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm the same person it's just that you know who I truly am now. And... now you're one too." 

Gerard sighed and started running his hand through Frank's hair. 

"Baby... what do you mean?" 

Gerard decided to just listen to what Frank has to say. 

"I liked it better when it was just us, no rules, no it has to be this way, just like when we walked int he bar and everyone called us Frankie and Gee. That meant something to me. We were us, and now..." 

Frank took another deep breath and slowly turned his face to look at Gerard. Gerard looked at Frank sadly and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Frankie." 

Gerard really didn't know what to say. Nothing he said would change things back to before that night. All he could do was try and make things as normal as possible. 

"I can't change things Frank. I mean... I changed you, and I'm so sorry for that. I didn't do it purposely, but... at least this way I know you'll always be mine." 

Gerard looked down sadly. 

"Even if it's because you have to be." 

Frank turned around fully now so that he was on his knees and looked at Gerard. 

"Gee, I always wanted to be with you. When I found out that you only stayed with someone for a month, I knew I did not want to be like them. I wanted to show you that I was worth sticking around for.” 

Frank looked away and blushed. 

"That was kind of what I was doing that night. I uh, was trying to show you when you um...got carried away?" 

"I lost control... um... that happens sometimes when it's... yeah. I was lost in it all. I... I didn't want you to be with you only for a month. I wouldn't have even bothered with your birthday. I... *sigh* I'm sorry." 

Gerard felt even more stupid every time he said 'sorry' but he just really didn't have words. It's clear Frank didn't deserve this and he should've control himself but it happened and he didn't know what to say to make it better for Frank. 

"I get it now though, why you were only with guys for a month. I am sure there were others you wanted to stay with before." 

Frank sighed and shuddered a bit. The water sloshed as he slipped his knees over Gerard's hips and settled on his lap. 

"Mikey says that love does not exist between a Master and his Kitten, not including him and I of course because we are related. Maybe Mikey did not know his Master before he was bitten, but I knew you and I knew I loved you and still do." 

Frank took another deep breath like he was readying himself for a letdown. 

"The question is, did you love me or were at least falling for me before all this?" 

Gerard leaned up and kissed Frank on his cheek. He reached up and held Frank's face in his hands. 

"Listen to me Frank, okay?" 

Gerard waited for Frank to nod before continuing. 

"I never felt for someone else the way I did when I met you. You made me feel... alive. I never felt that with anyone in my life. I enjoyed those others, sure, but none of them are you. You're amazing. I was falling for you quickly and when all of this happened I knew that I had fallen for you. I realized I want you to be mine and only mine, forever, because I have fallen for you hard Frankie." 

Gerard took in a shaky breath. He had finally told Frank how he feels for him. It felt like everything was lighter. 

"Anyone? I mean _Anyone_?"/

Frank looked at Gerard intently waiting for an answer. 

"I love my brother because he's my brother. I also love him more because he saved my life. He makes me feel alive because he is the reason I'm alive. The way you make me feel is completely different. I fell for you on my own terms. I found you and made you mine. We connected because we fit not because we're related." 

Frank sat still obviously thinking about what Gerard had just said. He was quiet and his eyes brightened for the first time since he broke down and he smiled. 

"I might be able to live with that." 

Gerard smiled brightly at Frank and nodded. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard softly. He pulled himself more forward and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck making a contented sound that turned into a purr when he suddenly transformed. 

"Oh yuck, wet cat fur." 

Gerard laughed and kissed Frank one last time. He squeezed him tightly before letting him go. 

"Come on baby. Let's get you dried, something to drink, and transformed back." 

Gerard wiggled his eyebrows at Frank. 

"Fuck yeah!" 

Frank climbed off of Gerard and out of the tub. He looked a sight, dripping matted multi color fur making the bath mat soggy. Suddenly Frank looked up and got a malicious grin spread across his face. Before Gerard could protect himself, Frank shook out his wet fur spraying everything in sight. 

"Ohhhhh, yuck! Fraaaank!" 

Gerard stood there soaked still in his wet boxers. 

"You suck." 

Gerard laughed at Frank. He was happy he was back to himself. 

"You bet your sweet ass I do, and very well I may add." 

Frank stepped up to the tub and ran a paw down over Gerard clawing at his wet boxers. 

"Care for a demonstration?" 

Gerard smirk at Frank and nodded. 

"You are so naughty." 

Gerard traced behind Frank's ear and down to his chin. 

"I love it." 

Frank offered a paw to Gerard to climb out of the tub. Frank moved him so that his back was against the counter. He sunk to his knees while he pulled the wet boxers off and licked the trail of water from them up to his thigh. He moved his tongue and licked up the other side too. He then moved to the inner thigh and sucked on the flesh there while casting his gaze upward. Gerard's eyes locked on Frank's and he had the sudden urge to make Frank his all over again. 

"Mmm... w-when you're finished h-here I wanna make love to you." 

"Mmmm, perhaps I should stop now than before I take all your stamina away." 

Frank licked playfully at the head of Gerard's cock, nipping at it lightly. 

"S-shit. But this feels sooo good and you haven't even really g-gotten *groan* started." 

"True, but if I make you cum here, then you can't come inside me and..." 

Frank punctuated the rest of the sentence with quick suction moves to the head. 

"That"

"Would"

"Just"

"Be"

"Wrong"

On the last word he sucked the hardest and then went all the way to the bottom of the shaft and came back up. He stood up and flicked his tail as he left the bathroom and headed down the hall way. Gerard stood there gripping the counter trying to get himself together. 

"Fuck." 

Following behind Frank, Gerard just saw his tail disappear into the spare bedroom. When Gerard walked in Frank was on his knees doing a full cat stretch displaying his ass completely to him. Frank looked back and licked his lips. Gerard's mouth fell open. Frank looked good enough to eat. Gerard decided that's exactly what he was going to do. He enjoyed it last time so why not? Gerard went over and got on his knees behind Frank. 

"So good." 

Gerard spread Frank, opening him up, and thrusting his tongue in him. Frank pushed back and Gerard sucked at his opening. He wiggled his tongue around a bit before pulling his tongue out and switching to kitten form. He sat up and rubbed himself against Frank's entrance

. "Mmm. Not even in you yet and I can already feel your heat." 

Frank made a growling purring noise and pushed back hard against Gerard. 

"God, please Gee, I need you so badly. Please, fuck me." 

"Fuck or make love?" 

Gerard held Frank's hips and leaned across his back and whispered. 

"We could do both." 

"OH fuck Gee, anything, everything, I just need to feel you inside me now!" 

Gerard internally laughed. He loved making Frank beg. It turned him on so much, though. 

"Sure baby." 

Gerard pulled back a bit and then slid into Frank. He moaned when he was seated all the way in. "Fuck." Gerard stayed leaned over Frank and started pumping into him. When he picked up the pace he sat up on his knees to give Frank what he asked for. He fucked into him roughly, loving the noise Frank was emitting. 

"Mmm, baby. Fuck! So good." 

"Uh uh uh, harder please!" 

Frank was thrashing around moaning shamelessly. He wanted more needed more. He wanted everything. He fucked back at the same time Gerard pushed forward making it that much deeper. He reached around to jerk his cock. 

"Oh, fuck baby!" 

Gerard reached and grabbed Frank's paw. 

"No, stop. Not yet." 

Gerard smirked at Frank's whine. He started pulling Frank back harder. He bottomed out and hit Frank's prostate. 

"Fuck!" 

Frank yowled as his prostate was hit again and again. He clawed at the bed destroying the sheets. 

"Ah ah ah ah ah, shit Gee, I'm gonna..." 

"Fuck, Frankie. Hold on for me baby. Just a... li-little longeeer!" 

Gerard felt himself getting closer. He pulled out and flipped Frank over and slid back inside of him. He looked down at Frank as he slowly moved in and out of him. 

"Oh Frank." 

Gerard moaned when Frank started meeting his movements. 

The look of adoration was evident behind the lust that glazed over Frank's eyes. He reached his paws up beckoning Gerard down to him. Gerard licked his lips before moving down and kissing Frank softly. He pulled back and gazed into Frank's eyes. He saw the love Frank had for him and that gave him the courage to finally say what he hadn't been able to before. 

"I love you Frankie." 

"Oh Fuck, I love you toooo!" 

That was it those words, Gerard's kiss, and his thrusting and Frank was cumming hard squeezing his legs around Gerard to pull him in further as his body convulsed and he cried out more as the pleasure washed over him like a tsunami. 

"Oh Frankieeeeee! Frankie, Frankie, Frankie! *pant* Fuck!" 

Gerard rolled his hips forward one last time before falling forward on Frank. He lifted his head slightly to quickly kiss Frank. 

"I love you Gee." 

Once again the transformation was quick, but Frank fell asleep before it could even finish with a sweet smile on his lips. Gerard smiled sweetly at Frank as he watched him finish transforming. 

"I love you too baby." 

He kissed his forehead and whispered. 

"So much." 

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

It had been nearly two months since Frank had been turned and had become property of the Ways. Things had not been easy, but they did get better. Mikey was convinced that Gerard was coming along as a Master, but that was because Gerard let him be in control when Mikey was not around. Honestly he thinks that Gerard liked it better. Frank has also been learning control thanks to Mikey. He has been able to leave the house on errands with Gerard a few times. One time they went to the movies, but Frank got so emotional that he transformed in the dark and they had to jack him off in the bathroom to bring him back...not that Frank minded this that much and he thought neither did Gerard. He still butted heads about some things though. He accepted that he now had a love for fish, but would still not eat any meat. Thanksgiving was fun and Frank spent it standing up after Mikey punished him for refusing to eat the turkey and not listening to Gerard. All in all though things were alright. Frank called his parents once a week and that made them happy. Gerard was out running errands for Mikey and Frank was just finishing his shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He dried his hair and stepped out to go to his room when he heard Mikey speak with gritted voice. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Is that any way to treat a fellow Master Way?" 

The guy looked at his nails and then side eyed his Kitten.

"Straighten up when you're representing me! How do you expect your pet to listen if you don't!?" 

The Kitten stood up straight and his Kitten looked at him slightly before facing forward again so he wouldn't get into trouble too. 

"Well... are you going to let us in Michael or not? I can very well tell you what I am here for when indoors. If you don't mind that is." 

The guy did a chuckle that would be considered highly annoying in front of the wrong people. Mikey being one of those people. Frank watched as Mikey reluctantly stepped aside and let the guy in. He swaggered when he walked and his Kitten's trailed behind him. Frank knew that was not right. He stood there in the hall listening instead of going to his room and changing. 

"Again, what are you doing here?" 

If Mikey was transformed Frank would bet that his tail would he twitching, his ears back, and a low growl coming from his throat. 

"Well, the New Years Eve party is coming up. I'm sure I'm not the only Master you've seen around. Besides... I wanted to see that beautiful, and I do mean beautiful brother of yours. Where is he by the way?" 

The guy looked around the house as he chuckled lightly at his own joke and then his eyes landed back on Mikey. 

"Still trying to keep him all to yourself, eh?" 

"Gerard is out running errands for me if you must know." 

Mikey's tone could freeze water in 90* weather as far as Frank could be concerned. He was not happy with this man at all being here. Frank was about to leave when one of the man's Kittens sniffed the air and looked in his direction. He was sure he was not seen though, but it still worried him. 

"Master, there is Kitten here besides us." 

The other Kitten looked at him and sniffed the air too. 

"She is correct Master, there is another presence in the house." 

The guy sniffed and then smirked. 

"Mikey... there's no reason to hide your brother from me. It's not like I can have him. You made sure of that. You have your... filthy way with him." 

The guy looked at Mikey in slight disgust. 

"The least you can do is let others admire him, don't you think?" 

The guy looked at Mikey and smirked again waiting for his answer. Frank could tell that Mikey gritted his teeth hard in the next sentence. 

"I told you that _Gerard_ was out running errands." 

Frank wondered why they kept calling Gerard his brother and not by his name.

"This does not smell like the brother Master"

The guy sniffed again and nodded. 

"You're right... very good Jon." 

The guy walked around Mikey and looked down the hallway. He caught Mikey's glare and chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, I am over stepping my boundaries, that is considering you still have any after what you did... well, do.... with your brother." 

That did it, Frank was pissed now. He noted that one of the Kittens was a girl, but he did not care. he knew how to play the good little Kitten and he had the ability to fuck with others and still be in character. He fucked up his hair sexily and then slung the towel low. He then set out for the kitchen. 

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was getting pissed. Nate always made him feel like shit because Gerard was his brother, but he knew what Nate wanted to reduce Gerard to and he could not have let that happen. Mikey was about to say something when Frank walked in. Inwardly he smirked as the female Kitten gasped at Frank in a low slung towel, clever little thing isn’t he, and sex messed hair. Frank really was a breathtaking sight and Mikey knew what he was doing. 

"Master, I was getting lonely waiting for you, but I apologize, I did not realize that you had a guest." 

"That is quite all right Frankie. I will just have you rerun the bath water for me." 

"Very good Master." 

"And might I ask, who are you, you fine thing?" 

Nate walked closer to Frank and looked him up and down. 

"Now, now. You have your brother AND this Kitten? What the hell?" 

Nate shook his head and clucked his tongue at Mikey. 

"Nathaniel, this is Frankie, _Gerard's_ Kitten." 

Mikey knew that Nate hated his full name. He _always_ made sure to use his full name so Mikey did the same. Nate's hairs bristled at the mention of his full name. 

"Well well Michael. Is he properly his yet or can I have at him?" 

Nate walked up to Frank and leaned close to him. He sniffed Frank and licked his lips. 

"You smell heavenly." 

Mikey knew that Frank wanted to punch Nate, but he surprisingly stood still allowed himself to be sniffed. Once Nate stood up he moved over to the fridge and poured Mikey a glass of his milk. He presented it to Mikey and as if he had prepared it to earlier, the towel slipped off showing that Frank was wearing a pair of black lace underwear. Mikey knew they were Gerard's but they looked good on him. Still Mikey pretended like this was nothing that he had not seen before and Frank pretended to not be bothered by his attire. 

"Master I am sorry that _my_ Master has not returned with your food yet, but shall I make you something to eat while you wait?" 

"No Frankie, that is not necessary." 

"Very good Master." 

Frank then kneeled down at Mikey's feet. Mikey reached out and petted him lightly running his fingers through Frank's hair. Nate stared hungrily at Frank in his 'attire'. That Kitten was surely a sight to see and he wanted him. 

"Very well trained, huh? So Michael, you did not answer my question?" 

If this Kitten wasn't properly Gerard's, Nate was going to make it his mission to get some of Frank any way possible. 

"Nathaniel, you know that the ceremony is not till the end of the week. Frankie was only just turned on Halloween. He is still in training, although..." 

Mikey reached to scratch just by Frank's ear which was his Kitten erogenous zone, that found this out a few weeks ago, and he transformed immediately and began to purr and rub against Mikey's hand. 

"He has come quite a long way in such a short time. Gerard is an excellent Master, isn't that right Frankie?" 

"Yes Master he is exceptional, but that is only because he has a perfect Master himself." 

Nate had to admit to himself that Gerard did do an exceptional job. His wheels were turning in his head. He would definitely have Frank. Nate looked at both of his Kittens and then back at Frank. 

"Since he is not properly Gerard's yet you do realize anyone could have him right?" 

Nate chuckled and then smiled at Mikey. Mikey saw Frank crack a little. Mikey sighed. 

"Yes Nathaniel, I am aware of this, but only a low life piece of shit would take another Master's Kitten right before the proper ceremony and I don’t know any do you?" 

"I would agree but you can never be too sure." 

Nate grinned and looked at Frank. He figured he could easily seduce Frank and the rest would be history. If he couldn't have Gerard he'd get Michael back by getting taking Frank away from his brother. That would kill them both. He knew it would hurt Mikey to see his brother hurt. 

"Well it is a good thing that Frankie here has his Master and myself to protect him now isn't it. Oh and of course _my_ Master Grant." 

Frank looked at Mikey since this was the first time he had heard his Master's name out loud. He also noted that Nate was not comfortable with Grant's name, as well he should not. Grant did not like Nate at all. He felt that he abused the ability to make his Kitten's Kittens sleep with him. He was no Master, he was a user. 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard walked into the house and noted that he was indeed hearing more voices than he should have. Gerard looked over at Frank and raised an eyebrow at him. He shut the door and that's when the whole room turned in his direction. Gerard noticed Nate right away. He creeped Gerard out and Gerard hated that he had to obey him because he's a Master. Gerard looked at his true Master instead and addressed him. 

"Master, I got everything done that you needed me to. Um, what's going on and why is my Kitten transformed? I meant, is it because of you Master?" 

Mikey internally cursed because that is not something a Master would say, but he played it off well. 

"Sorry Gee, Frankie here wanted to show his coat off to the other Kittens so I allowed him to." 

Frank looked at Mikey for permission to get up and was given it. He rose and walked over to Gerard. 

"Master I missed you so much. I was hoping that we would get to play before dinner this evening. I laid out all the toys in your bed and await your orders." 

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed him while wondering 'what the fuck'? 

"Sure thing baby. Present yourself while I finish with my Master." 

Gerard thanked the high heavens that Frank obeyed. 

"Would you like me to get dinner started Master? Or would you like me to get anything for your... guests?" 

Gerard really was asking Mikey 'why the fuck are they here'? 

"No thank you Precious, you’re lovely Kitten brought me a drink earlier. You have trained him well after all." 

Again Mikey saw Nate get pissed that he used Gerard's pet name for him. He also scratched at Gerard's tummy to turn him. Nate then noticed that his Kitten's were being upstaged. 

Nate looked at his Kittens and they walked quickly to his side. 

"On your knees! Both of you!" 

They dropped down quickly and looked up at him. 

"Good. There will be proper punishment for this not being the first thing you did when you got in here." 

Nate looked over at the Way Brothers and Frank. 

"I was just telling your brother how if he isn't properly yours yet someone could take Frank from you. You do know that right?" 

Gerard hid the fear in his eyes as he nodded and swallowed loudly looking over at Frank. 

"My Baby Doll is a very obedient one to me. I can't see him wanting anyone else." 

He continued staring at Frank while Nate stared at them both. 

"I think _my_ Master would know if we were in trouble of that." 

Mikey was proud at that moment. Frank also looked at Gerard with adoration at that moment and Mikey felt his heart swell with pride even more. 

"Master I would never leave you for ANYONE else. I am loyal to you and your Master only. Well, including your Master when I meet him." 

Frank gestured at Mikey for that last comment and Mikey nodded. 

"I know Pumpkin." 

>"Well, isn't that lovely. We'll see just how well you guys execute that."

Nate smiled and walked over to them. He snapped at his Kittens and they crawled over to him quickly. 

"Very nice family Michael. Some way too closer than others." 

Nate chuckled and blew a kiss at Gerard. Gerard physically flinched away as if the kiss was going to latch onto him somehow. Frank felt the need to step in front of Gerard to protect him from his scumbag, but instead he reached up and pawed at him. 

"Master, may I take the other Kittens and show them my room, this way you Masters can all converse?" 

Frank batted his eye lashes and mewed softly. Gerard looked down at Frank and nodded. 

"Yeah Baby Doll." 

_***Mikey***_

Mikey watched as Gerard kissed Frank sweet but heatedly before pulling away and sitting up against Mikey. Nate watched the whole thing unfold before him. It was so sickening how good it looked. He'd be sure they weren't staying this way. Now Frank took a deep breath and addressed Nate with the respect that he did not deserve. 

"Master Nathaniel, may I show your Kittens my room?" 

Mikey smirked as Frank addressed Nate by full name. 

Nate narrowed his eyes a bit at Frank and nodded. 

"Sure thing there Kitten. Be a good boy and go." 

Mikey could tell that Gerard wanted to lash out on this guy, but instead he reached out and touched Frank. They made eye contact for a few seconds. Frank nodded and beckoned for the other Kittens to follow him. He did a little hip wiggle as he walked to prove he was in control of them and that he was the Alpha. Mikey noticed how both the female and male drooled at this and even Nate could not keep his eyes off of Frank. Mikey cleared his throat to get him back. 

"So Nathaniel, how is you Master?" 

This was a huge sore spot for Nate. While Mikey had a caring Master like Grant, Nate's Master hardly bothered with him once he got his own Kitten. He only sees him once a year at the new Years and Summer festival. Nate sniffed and nodded as he smirked. 

"He's good. I'll be seeing him very soon and this time I'll make sure he's never away again." 

Nate clucked his tongue and tried to look as convincing as possible. Gerard smirked at his Master's move. He loved how tall Mikey could stand to someone like Nathaniel. Squeals of happiness could be heard from the room as Frank engaged the two Kittens. It made Mikey feel good and he knew it made Gerard happy. It was a shame that they could never set up a play date for them because Mikey knew that Nate would take advantage of it and try to get Frank. He felt bad thought because he bet that Nate's Kittens never had any fun. 

"Do you let your Kittens play often Nathaniel? 

"They play when I think they deserve to. Kittens are pets to do as I say not play." 

Gerard gasped but quickly recovered. He couldn't believe that man would say that. He didn't deserve to be anyone's Master. It was in that moment that Gerard felt great pride in the way Mikey took care of him. At that moment Frank and the Kittens came bounding out of the room then ran into the living room and Frank and Jon pounced on Stacy tickling her mercilessly. The happy laughter and begging echoed around the room. Mikey had trouble believing that Jon was Nate's Kitten and was happy to see that all his happiness was not driven out of them. He looked over at Gerard and smiled. 

"Why don’t you go join them Precious. You have not played in a long time." 

Gerard smiled and nodded. He kissed Mikey quickly and then whispered. 

"Maybe later we can play." 

Gerard favored mikey with a smile before running away and joining the jumping Kittens on the other side of the room. Nate stared angrily at Mikey while Mikey was looking at the Kittens He quickly schooled his face into a smile when Mikey faced him again. 

"Remember when we were that young, and we could just romp and play like that?” 

Mikey continued to watch Gerard and Frank, and now Stacy had Gerard as an ally and it was them vs the boys. Surprisingly Gerard jumped on Jon and began to tickle him leaving Frank open for the girl. She gladly pounced on him straddling his waist and attacking his neck and armpits. Frank retaliated by attacking Gerard so that Jon could squirm free. Then Jon pounced Gerard and that gave Frank a chance to overpower Stacy. Soon Gerard and her were begging for mercy and Frank and Jon high fived. 

"Yeah, well, times have changed and so have we. Of course you're still one up on how far you've changed. From the little brother who feared his older brother to the little brother who fucks his older brother. I'll never have that under my belt." 

Gerard looked over and saw Mikey getting upset but he pretended to still be playing. 

"Nathaniel, when are you going to understand that it is not about the sex, but taking care of him. The sex is extra that I can do without. I just like having my brother sober and alive. Surly you care about your Kitten enough to be there for him?" 

"I could've been there for your brother and maybe you could've cared for Max. I could've taken real good care of him." 

Nate smirked and looked over at Gerard. To his surprise he was already looking at him so he did what he did not too long ago. He blew Gerard another kiss. Gerard looked at Mikey and pleaded with his eyes for Mikey to get rid of Nathaniel. He was really freaking him out and he didn't want him there anymore. Mikey rolled his eyes; Nate was just out for possession and control. He cared nothing for his Kittens feelings. He felt for Max, his first Kitten, and now Max had Jon and Jon had Stacy. Nothing, but playthings for Nate and it made Mikey’s stomach crawl. 

"Frankie, Precious. Playtime is over. We have to get ready for dinner." 

He chuckled as all the Kittens mewed in protest, but disentangled themselves. Mikey noted that Frank walked close to Stacy and their tails intertwined. Gerard had an arm around Jon and was congratulating him on the besting. They arrived back in the kitchen and Gerard let go of Jon and Frank untied his tail from the girl and stepped next to Gerard. 

"Do I need to prepare anything Master?" 

Gerard looked up Mikey and smiled at him because he just couldn't help it. He loved him. Nate sat there and watched helplessly. 

"You know what no; I think you and Frankie deserve a night out." 

"Wow, we never get to go out!" 

It was out of the girls mouth before she realized it and she cringed as she waited for the blow that was coming. Nate stepped forward and the Kitten yowled before he pretended to not know what he was doing. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry darling. Keep that thing out of the way." 

She wrapped her tail around her body and licked it. Gerard looked sympathetically at the girl and then remembered they were to get ready to go out. 

"Can we please be excused to dress Master?" 

Mikey smirked and Frank knew that he had a plan to one up Nate because of what he just did. 

"Of course Precious, but you need to change poor Frankie back first. Be a sweet heart and take him in the living room so I can watch." 

Gerard nodded at his Master and then looked at his Kitten. 

"Come on baby, we have to make Master proud." 

Nate was so far past pissed off. He wanted so badly to rip Mikey right out of his skin. He knew what he was doing. Frank smirked and walked with a bit of a wiggle in his hips again. He went into the living room and dropped to his knees. 

_***Frank***_

"How do you want me Master?" 

Gerard stood over Frank and pawed at his face. 

"You know what I like before we get to it." 

Nate watched in the doorway as the whole thing started to unfold. Shivers coursed through his boy just looking at the position they were in, in a sexual moment like this. Frank smiled as Gerard stood there and Frank took his semi erect cock into his mouth. Frank pulled out all the stops and put on such a good show that he was worried he would make Gerard cum too soon. 

"Frankie, back off baby." 

Frank looked over at Mikey and nodded. 

"Sorry Master, I could not help it, Master's cock tastes so good." 

Frank noted that Stacy was being taken care of by Jon while Nate was too busy to notice, He was happy about this especially when Jon petted her tail and kissed it better. Gerard groaned at what Frank said. Gerard kneeled down and kissed Frank back. Gerard laid Frank out over the floor and slid down him until he was at eye level with Frank's entrance. He stuck his tongue out and licked around in Frank for a little. When he stopped that he took Frank's head into his mouth and teased it a bit. He looked up at Frank as he teased him with his tongue. Frank was losing it so Gerard decided to take him now. He crawled back up Frank and turned him over. He pulled Frank's ass up in the air making sure his whole front stayed down. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now baby. Do you want it?" 

Nate reached down to adjust himself in his pants. His mouth was watering to taste either one of them. Nate whispered to himself. 

"Fuck." 

"Ah, yes please Master, I need you inside me now." 

Mikey watched as Gerard pushed into Frank. He wished that he was a private viewing and he could jack off to it like he did the other day. No such luck though. He noted that Nate's two Kittens has slunk under the table and were fucking under there. Nate was too wrapped up in staring at the living room to even notice. Mikey was happy though and figured that Nate did not let them have time to their selves much. Gerard bent over Frank and pushed in as far as he could. He knew by the yelp that he hit Frank's prostate. Nate put his hand back on the front of his pants and just kept it there slightly moving his hips forward. Gerard got back up on his knees and continued to hit Frank's prostate. He looked at Mikey and moaned loudly when he felt Frank tighten himself around him. 

"Oh, fuck! So fucking good baby. Always making your Master feel good."

Mikey was proud once again. Frank and Gerard were putting on quite a show and a few moans escaped from under the table. Nate still did not notice though. Mikey reached in his pocket and pulled out the ball gag and handed it under the table. It was taken and Mikey smiled again. 

"Fuck Master, please can I ride you?" 

"Yeah, oh fuck yeah Frankie." 

Gerard pulled out and laid down and waited for Frankie to climb on top. Nate bit his lip at the sight of Gerard's cock sitting up in the air. He wanted him badly. Frank pulled a reverse cow girl and sunk back down on Gerard's cock with his back facing him. He leaned back with his hands on his chest and started to pump his hips. He was hitting his prostate perfectly at that moment. 

"Ah feels really good Master, So fucking good! Please Master , please can I cum?" 

"Mmmmm, fuck! Yes baby. Come for your Master. Cum with me baby. Oh Frankieeeeeeeee!" 

Nate watched as Gerard's hips stuttered and he lifted slightly off the floor as he came inside of Frank. That was all Frank needed to hear. He pressed down hard on his prostate, because how much does it piss off an asshole like Nate that Gerard can make him cum without touching him, and shouted before cumming all over his chest. At least the nice thing about the transformation is no cum stuck fur. Frank slumped over in his own skin and sighed. 

"You did so good baby." 

Gerard looked over at Nate and saw the shocked look quickly turning into one of envy. Nate stared at Gerard and knew he was surely going to turn that smirk on his face into a frown when he took his precious little Frankie from him. Nate quickly fixed himself and looked back at his Kittens. They were sitting in their spots but they were in human form. Nate looked confused but was interrupted by Mikey. 

"Very nice Kittens. Well Nathaniel, I am sure you have lots to do to make preparations for your Master like I do, so I am sure I will see you around town during the week." 

Frank stood up with Gerard and forgot that he was now naked. He picked up the towel that he had on before everything started along with the tear away underwear and slipped the towel around Gerard and put the underwear back on. 

"Master I am going to go and set your clothing out on your bed." 

Frank bowed to Nate and Mikey and them twiddled his fingers at the Kittens who were preening each other under the table. He then sauntered down the hall to his room and closed the door.

_***Nate***_

Nate snapped at his Kittens and they quickly moved by his side. 

"Jon and Stacy wait for me outside. No funny business or else." 

Gerard nodded to both the Kittens as they started to leave. Frank came out dressed in a tight pair of jeans and no shirt. He carried two robes with him. He walked past Nate and out the door to the other Kittens. Mikey observed this and smiled. Frank returned and went up to Mikey and got on his knees. Mikey began to languidly pet him. 

"That was very nice of you Frankie. I am sure that they were cold outside waiting for their Master...considering it is December." 

"Thank you Master." 

Nate looked sharply at Mikey. 

"Well, Michael, they've been in worse situations. A little cold won't hurt. Trust me." 

He smirked and looked at Frank. 

"Thank you though Pretty." 

Gerard glared at Nate as the words left his mouth. Nate noticed and instantly addressed him. 

"Is there a problem Brother Way?" 

Gerard cocked his head to the side and then looked up at Mikey. He wanted so badly to lash out, and maybe that was Frank rubbing off on him a bit, but he knew better. He looked back at Nate and shook his head slowly. 

"No problem at all Nathaniel. Frankie, if my Master is done here you can go finish getting ready. I'll be in soon." 

Mikey did one last scratch to his ear and then patted Frank on the head. 

"You may go now Frankie." 

Frank got up and walked over to Gerard. 

"I shall wait for you in bed Master." 

He sauntered off again and Mikey beckoned Gerard to his side. 

"Come Precious, you deserve a reward for being so good." 

Gerard nodded to Frank and forced himself to stop looking at Frank's ass. When he looked over finally he realized he obviously wasn't the only one looking. Gerard went over to Mikey and waited. Nate looked between them and laughed. Gerard looked at him confused. 

"What's funny?" 

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're being rewarded for right now. I mean, I know he said for being good, but I didn't see anything good just happen. Unless there's an inside thing that I don't know about." 

Nate palmed his forehead and snapped then pointed to both the guys back and forth until he was finished talking. 

"You two have that whole brother mind reading shit going on right? He knows something I don't because he knows his big brother so well. Very, very well." 

Gerard wrapped his arm around Mikey and looked at Nate defiantly but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Actually Nathaniel, the reward that I was referring to was earned before you showed your mangy coat on my doorstep. Now if you are done taking in the free show of something that you cannot have, I would have you leave, oh and not return unless it is with you Master, which I doubt would ever happen because unlike Grant, your Master does not give a shit about you." 

Mikey stood up defiantly and crossed in front of Gerard to protect him. 

"I'll be going but just remember Michael dear..." 

Nate walked over to the two Kittens and smirked. 

"...I came close to being in your position. I'll be as close as close can get this time." 

Nate looked over Mikey's shoulder and spoke directly to Gerard. 

"Better keep an eye on your little Kitten." 

_***Gerard & Mikey***_

Mikey watched Nate leave with a slam of the door. He looked out the window and saw him yelling at his Kittens and ripping away the robes before pushing them in the car naked. Mikey sighed. It was unfair for them to go through that and he knew that there were three more down that Master's line. He turned to Gerard and cupped his cheek. 

"Are you all right Precious?" 

Gerard's eyes watered but he didn't let the tears fall. He blinked a bit trying to blink back his tears before answering Mikey. His voice quivered slightly. 

"He c-can't take him from me Mikey. I can't let him take him from me, Why was he even here?" 

Gerard sniffed and wiped at his eyes quickly. Now was definitely not the time for him to become weak. He had to be solid at least until the ceremony. 

"Oh Gee, come here." 

Mikey led Gerard to the living room and the sofa. He pulled Gerard into his lap and pet him quietly. 

"Do you remember when I turned you? Grant had said that even though I did, you were not mine until the Spring Ceremony. That was held at the end of April. Till then I was only your Master if you chose me to be. That is why I gave you to Grant for that time. At the time Nate was newly turned like me, but he was power hungry like his Master. He also lusted badly after you. He wanted you so that he could control you and in a way get back at Grant for being a better Master than his was. If it were not for that danger, we never had to bond like we did. We could have still had a normal...well normal for us, relationship as siblings, but I had to take you in order to protect you from Nate. I was so afraid that you would hate me and reject me, but you didn't. Now Frank is in the same danger that you were. He is vulnerable till the Spring Bonding. We have to protect him and make sure that Nate does not get him alone or yes, you could lose him." 

Mikey held Gerard's face and looked seriously into his eyes. 

"This also means that if he gets Frank, he would have some control over you to." 

Gerard's eyes grew wide with fear. 

"W-what? No... no, no, no. Mikey, no! Why didn't you t-tell me. We have to go. I don't wanna be his. I just wanna be with you. I don't wanna be with anyone else." 

Gerard pulled back from Mikey and looked around frantically. He didn't know what he was looking for. He looked back at Mikey and finally let his tears fall. 

"He scares me Mikey." 

"I know Precious I know." 

Mikey pulled Gerard back to him and held him tight as he stroked his back. 

"Is it true?" 

Mikey looked over and saw Frank. He looked so small standing there feeling as unsure as Gerard right now. He looked his age for the first time to Mikey. 

"I-I-I don;t want to belong to anyone else either. I like our family." 

Gerard stiffened at Frank's voice. This is what he didn't want to happen. He didn't want Frank to see him crack. Gerard looked at Frank and his heart sunk. He couldn't let Nate have him. Frank was tough, sure, he knew that enough, but a person like Nate would stop at nothing to have him obey. He'd have Frank close to not breathing before being disobeyed. Gerard wiped his eyes and beckoned for Frank. As Frank started walking over to him Gerard stood up and met him at the edge of the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled back and kissed Frank's cheek. 

"I won't let him take you Frankie... I promise." 

He pulled Frank over to the sofa with him and sat down next to Mikey. Gerard moved closely to Mikey and pulled Frank closer to his own body. 

"Mikey wouldn't let anything happen to us. Especially me. That's the whole reason I'm a Kitten in the first place. Sadly my brother had to take care of me, but I wouldn't want it any other way. He'll take care of us both and even better he has me also. You have us both, like I had Grant and Mikey." 

Mikey opened his arms and embraced the whimpering Kitten. He had not seen this side of Frank and realized this was why Gerard really fell for the boy. 

o worries Frankie, when Grant gets here we will all talk this out. I promise nothing is going to tear apart our family." 

Mikey thought about what he just said. Even though Frank was only with them for a few months now, he was part of the family. Mikey felt the urge to protect him just as much as he did Gerard. That feeling was new to him and it scared him too, but when he looked over and saw the adoration in Frank's eyes, not just for Gerard, but him as well, he knew how important Frank really was. 

"My sweet Frankie Angel."

Frank smiled and Mikey realized that he had given Frank a real name. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Frank would his arms around Mikey's neck and pressed into it. They kissed for a few moments like they were tasting each other for the first time. When Mikey broke the kiss he reached up and cupped Gerard on the cheek. 

"My Precious." 

He kissed Gerard the way he always had, with all the love in his heart, and it felt right. Gerard kissed Mikey back and he felt light again. He felt like everything would be okay, He knew everything would be okay. He pulled back and looked at Mikey. 

"My Master." 

Everything sunk into Gerard's mind. Mikey named Frank and referred to him as family. Mikey had come so far from when this all first happened with Frank and Gerard was happy. Gerard turned to Frank and smiled. 

"I love you Frankie." 

He then turned to Mikey and said what he needed to say. 

"Thank you so much Mikey. For everything." 

For the first time since he arrived, Frank felt like he belonged. He looked up at Gerard and smiled. 

"I love you too Gee." 

Frank met Gerard part way for their kiss and it was perfect. He moved up so that he was sharing Mikey's lap with Gerard and felt Mikey's hand on his neck along with the one of Gerard's neck. They kissed till the need for air was stronger and they broke apart with a string of saliva still linking them. 

"Bravo my Kitten's bravo." 

Frank looked over and saw a tall man in an over coat standing in the doorway. He had on a brimmed hat, but when he took it off to dust off the snow on it he was bald. 

"Master." 

Frank felt Mikey's heart speed up. He saw the flush in his cheek as Grant closed the door and walked over to the couch. He bent down and caressed Mikey's cheek as he leaned in and kissed him. 

"Michael, my Heart how are you?" 

"I am good now that you are here." 

Grant then looked over at Gerard and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Gerard my Precious. You have a beautiful Kitten." 

Gerard nodded and blushed. 

"Yeah, he's something special." 

Just like that Gerard's face changed to one of worry when he thought back to what Nate said. 

"He's... he's everything to me you know. Nate... He's gonna try and take him from me." 

Gerard couldn't hold it in. Grant had just gotten there and he was already coming apart again. He gathered himself and stood up. 

"I'm sorry Master Grant. You've just arrived. That was very rude of me. Would you like anything to drink? O-or to sit with Mik... Master. My Master. Would you like to sit down Master Grant?" 

Gerard felt so stupid stuttering over his words like that but he was worried Mikey would get upset for not doing his part. Grant came around quickly and held Gerard. 

"Hush now Precious. What is all this talk about that Master?" 

"Please Sir, Nate came over unannounced and blatantly told Gerard that he was going to try and take the new Kitten from him. I told Gerard what Nate tried to do to him all those years ago and that is was possible for him to take Frank and therefore have a piece of Gerard too." 

Grant looked at Gerard and then at the new Kitten. 

"What is your name Kitten?" 

Frank smiled as he looked at Mikey and then blushed as he looked down. 

"Frankie Angel Sir." 

Gerard smiled at Frank's bashfulness. He was so cute. 

"I refer to him as Baby Doll or Pumpkin Sir. 

"All sweet names for a sweet Kitten. Now if you will excuse me, I am quite jet lagged and am in need of a good relaxing bath and rest." 

Frank got off of Mikey's lap and Mikey rose. He took Grant's hand and escorted him to the bedroom. 

"You two should get some sleep as well." 

Grant went in a sat on the edge of the bed. Mikey shed his shirt and winked at the two of them as he closed the door. Frank looked at Gerard and smirked. 

"Well Gee, I think we better do what Grant said." 

Gerard pulled Frank close and chuckled sexily before whispering. 

"I don't think we'll be getting sleep anytime soon Baby Doll." 


	6. An Outing and An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank step out to the mall and meet two new Kittens and one not so new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Well I kind of screwed up here. I was getting ready to put up the next chapter of this fic and I realized that I had not put up the last one! I hate when I do that. *sigh*
> 
> So you lucky people get two chapters for the price of one! ^-^
> 
> I will make a note in Chapter 7 to remind you to read this one first.
> 
> So Grant is visiting and Mikey is ecstatic. How ecstatic? You will see. ^0^
> 
> Frank and Gerard head to the mall and meet A new Master and his Kitten! Can you guess who they are meeting? Bet you can't. They also run into Nate again. What will happen to poor Frankie and Gee?

Frank woke up and stretched out. His tail curled around to find Gerard's sleeping form next to him. He lifted it up and lightly flicked Gerard in the ear with it giggling when he batted it away with his paw. He looked at the clock and realized it was past early morning/ Gerard was usually up before him to make breakfast. Frank slipped around keeping Gerard still covered and warm and padded out of the room. He heard laughter from the dining room and realized that it was Mikey. It had been quite a shock when he first heard Mikey truly laugh. Grant had brought it out of him and it made Mikey's hard exterior soften a bit in his eyes. 

"Good morning Frankie."

"*yawn* Good morning."

Frank ventured further into the dining room and saw Mikey sitting next to Grant with his legs over his lap. He was curled into his body and purring gently as Grant stroked his back and fed him kippers that Grant brought with him from his country. At first Frank turned his nose up at them, but of course it was the gut reaction to them being fish. After that he got over it and ate a whole can by himself much to the delight of Grant. Frank was standing watching Mikey behave more like a Kitten than he ever saw. He was playfully batting at Grant and mewing while pushing his head up into Grant's chin. Grant just laughed and tickled him in that perfect spot that made Mikey so pliant. Frank did not hear the footsteps padding up behind him, nor was he ready for the soft black paws to encircle his waist.

"Good morning Gee."

Gerard kissed Frank softly on his neck and looked at Grant with his head still buried in Frank's neck.

"Good morning Sir... Master. Did you sleep well Sir?"

He looked at Mikey when he said Master so that Mikey knew he was referring to him.

"I did indeed Gerard thank you. Come, you and Frank need to partake of these wonderful kippers too."

Grant gestured to the chairs on the other side of the table. Frank and Gerard padded forward. They saw that Mikey was in Kitten form, but Grant remained human. It actually made Mikey look more endearing practically in his lap. Gerard picked up the can and started digging in. It was really good and he hadn't realized but he was really hungry.

"This is hitting the spot. Thank you Sir."

"So Gerard. I was wondering if you and Frank would go on an errand for me today. I was going to myself, but it seems that my little Kitten here is in need of a little discipline."

Mikey just looked up at Grant and meowed softly. Gerard's mind wandered to what Mikey could need to be disciplined for. 

"Yeah, sure. Of course. Would you like us to go now or...?"

Gerard started forcing more kipper into his mouth.

"Oh no, no need to hurry. The mall does not open till noon on Sunday anyway."

"Ah, you're right."

Gerard smiled at Grant and looked over at Frank. He was actually being quiet which wasn't very normal. Maybe it had to do with seeing Mikey like this or Grant. Gerard leaned towards Frank and kissed his cheek. 

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"N-N-Nothing, I just..."

"Frank, what is wrong?"

Frank did not know how to explain it. Just Mikey curled up like he was acting like he was throwing him off. It was somewhat unsettling to see such a dominant person being so submissive. Mikey stopped watching Grant and looked over at Frank. He then reached up and whispered something in Grant's ear and Grant nodded to it. Then Mikey carefully got off Grant's legs and stood up from his seat. He transformed from Kitten to human and walked around till he was in front of both Gerard and Frank. He reached up and pet Gerard lightly. 

"See Frankie Angel, I am still me. I am still Gerard's Master and yours as well. I was just enjoying some attention from my Master, who I cannot see often because he lives abroad."

Gerard purred as Mikey continued petting him. 

"Yeah, you'd be this way too *purr* if you didn't see me all the time."

Gerard looked over at Frank slightly while still enjoying his petting.

"I can understand that."

Frank looked over and Grant who was watching Mikey and Gerard in an intimate moment. He then turned to Frank and smiled.

"You will have to forgive me Frank, I think that Gerard and Michael together are beautiful and I often like to watch them."

Frank should not have been surprised He wondered if Grant did more than watch though. As if he was reading his mind Grant smirked.

"I have only slept with Gerard a handful of times, and with them both on special occasions. I am not like Nathaniel and take advantage of my Kittens with force, but I would not mind watching you and Gerard sometime."

Gerard smirked and looked over at Frank. He knows Frank loved to put on a show if he had to, but Gerard could tell Frank was a little intimidated by Grant. Gerard moved slightly causing Mikey's hand to slip to a new spot. Gerard purred before kissing Frank on the lips this time.

"Don't worry Baby Doll, he doesn't bite. Not that you'd mind."

,P>Gerard went back to his original position and looked up at Mikey and butted Mikey's hand slightly with his nose and then lifted his chin so Mikey would rub under it.

"Well, now that this matter seems to be settled, why don't the two of you go get ready and Michael and I will clean up from breakfast."

Frank was surprised that Grant was offering to do a menial task, but the look in Mikey's eye told him that this would not be simply dishes being done. He leaned in and did a few more strokes to Gerard chin before kissing him and then letting him go to return to Grant. As soon as he came in contact with Grant, he was back in Kitten form. Frank turned to Gerard and could not help smirking gesturing to his body.

"Well, I guess we need to do something about _this_ before we venture off."

He walked toward the hall way and the bathroom swinging his tail seductively. Gerard smirked and followed Frank glancing one last time at Grant and Mikey. Gerard went into the bathroom with Frank and smirked. He pulled him close and whispered in his ear. 

"You are such a tease, you know that?"

*

*

*

The trip was more productive than Frank ever thought it could be. The list of food was a little strange, but the clothing shopping was kind of fun. They were perusing the silk ties when a familial oily voice called out to them. Frank turned around and shuddered. Nate.

"Hm. Fancy seeing you two here. What's the occasion? Party...?"

Nate chuckled at the look on Frank's face. He saw him try to mask it but he was too late. Frank wanted to tell him off so badly, but it would make Gerard look bad as his Master. Instead he turned up the charm.

"Master Grant is having us go on some errands for him while he tends to _his_ Kitten."

Gerard made eye contact with Nate and started walking towards them. Nate chuckled and nodded towards Gerard. 

"Seems your 'Master' has just noticed my arrival. He isn't quite keen is he?"

Gerard walked up and pushed Frank behind him a little.

"What can I do for you Nathaniel?" 

Nate bristled at being called by his full name. No matter how many times they've done it, it still bothers him.

"I was just in town, I'm sure you know why from previous conversation."

Nate chuckled darkly.

"You still look ravishing Gerard. A shame your brother was so selfish."

Gerard's eyes bugged a little and he held back the squeak he almost let out.

"Leave my Master out of this conversation."

"Oh, why your brother isn't excluded from any conversation once a Master. Besides, I'm sure he's busy being anything but that right now."

Gerard's anger started rising but he knew he wasn't allowed to disrespect a fellow Master. He just moved slightly closer to Nate and spoke.

"What my Master is doing is no concern to you. At least his Master comes to see him."

Nate feigned hurt although he really was he didn't wanna let Gerard know.

"Well, now. It seems you don't know your place too well, huh? Maybe I should have done anything to have you. You'd be at my knees right this minute."

Gerard backed up and swallowed loudly. He hated Nate so much. Frank was looking for a reason to break the two of them up. He could tell that Gerard was getting nervous about having to put up a strong front for Nate when he was just looking to have a good time out with Frank. At that moment a girl walked by with a bucket of popcorn from the movies theatre. Frank smiled.

"Forgive me the interruption Master, but you wanted me to let you know when the time got close for the show to start."

Gerard instantly caught onto what Frank was doing.

"Yes, Frankie. Thank you very much." 

Gerard turned to Frank and ran his fingers through Frank's hair. 

"You will be rewarded."

Gerard turned back to Nate. 

"I have to be going."

"I haven't had time to speak to dear Frank here."

Nate gestured towards Frank and then moved slightly to the side so he could see him properly.

"I do have that right you know." 

Nate looked Frank up and down slowly.

"Such a sweet boy Gerard. How did you manage that?" 

Gerard's breathing quickened a bit.

"We should be going."

Gerard turned to walk away but Nate moved forward and held onto the hand that Gerard wasn't holding. He pulled Frank's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"You will be mine Kitten."

Frank had to repress the urge to yank his hand away from this slime ball and punch him i the throat, but instead he smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes.

"In another life, it may happen, but I belong to my Master and his Master now."

Gerard was beaming inside to know that Frank wasn't easily swayed by this dude. Nate arched a brow and chuckled that stupid chuckle he always does.

"We shall see Frank. If it's left up to your 'Master' though, you'll be mine."

Nate chuckled again and walked away. He snapped and just then Gerard and Frank realized his Kittens were seated on one of the benches by the entrance. They waved quickly and followed behind Nate. Gerard grabbed the stuff they had sat down and nodded to the cash register.

"Let's get this paid for and go."

Frank was shaking now. He was trying to suppress the rage that was welling inside for him and losing the battle.

"Gee, I don't feel..."

"Hold these for me."

Gerard threw the clothes on the counter and apologized as he quickly grabbed Frank and pulled him towards the dressing rooms. As soon as they were behind the door Frank changed. Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"We've really gotta get that under control Frankie." 

Gerard pulled Frank in and hugged him.

"What was it that he said exactly?"

"He-He-He kept saying that I will be his. Gerard, I don’t want to be his, I want to be yours and and and..."

Frank collapsed on his knees. He buried his face in his paws...fucking paws. He was in Kitten form in the dressing room of a busy department store in the middle of the afternoon. Could shit get any worse?

*knock knock*

"Excuse me everything all right in there? I don't mean to be rude, but we have a few guests waiting to try on clothing and need the room if you are not using it for that."

"H-He's a little sick. He doesn't like to be seen this way. I promise I will compensate you for this. I'm sorry." 

Gerard heard the person say okay and started assuring a few customers that they'd be out shortly and Frank was sick. Gerard got down on his knees and moved Frank's paws from his face.

"It's okay baby. Let me take care of you and then we can go home and handle this. Yeah?"

Gerard thought quickly and then told Frank to stay there. He went out to the racks and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. He went over to the cashier. 

"I have to put these on him because he ruined his clothes. Ring it up please?"

The cashier took down the prices and then handed Gerard the outfit back.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." The cashier nodded.

"I'll have your things bagged and ready when you come out for payment."

Gerard nodded and went back to the dressing room passing a few concerned customers. Gerard went back in and sat the clothes down.

"Stand up baby."

Frank looked at Gerard with reverence. He was surprised at how well he took over the situation. Frank got shakily to his feet and leaned against the wall for support.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby." 

Gerard stroked Frank at an even pace. He wanted to hurry but he also wanted to relax Frank and make this good for him. While still stroking he reached up and slipped two of his fingers inside of Frank.

"Ahhhh."

Frank tried to keep his voice down, he knew what Gerard was doing was dangerous and if they got caught it would be very bad, but Gerard's hand felt so good wrapped around his cock and that clouded his judgment always.

"Gee, ah ah, getting close."

Gerard smiled and leaned forward to take Frank into his mouth. He took him all the way to the back and hit Frank's prostate. He wanted him to cum but he knew Frank would react to that. He hoped he wouldn't be too loud or they'd just think he was getting sick again.

"So good, Gee, feels so fucking good."

Frank rasped his words as he bucked his hip forward. He could feel it in his stomach, pooling and welling up. Gerard's talented tongue was making him forget to be quiet and he let out a rather loud whimper.

"Are you still all right?"

"Y-Y-Yes, just getting dressed, stomach a little off l-l-like I'm going to, to, to toooooo"

Frank muffled a cry as he came hitting the wall with his fist. He lost the fight with gravity and slumped forward breathing heavily onto the top of Gerard's head. Gerard called out in a raspy voice.

"He's f-fine. We'll be right out." 

Gerard couldn't deny Frank's noises made him want him more than ever. He picked up the pants and helped Frank put them on. He stood up and held Frank. 

"You really know how to make me want you even when you're not supposed to." 

He reached for Frank's shirt without letting him go. He continued holding Frank letting him get his breathing together. Frank tried to smirk, but his face was tired and his body was exhausted. When they opened the dressing room door, he must have looked a sight. The store employee walked up to him and took in his sweaty disheveled appearance. Gerard gathered his ripped clothing up and pushed them in a bag. The customers on line looked at Frank with pity. All accept one. A rather flamboyant man was at the end of the line and he was eyeing Frank strangely. When the employee said that the room was free and yes clean, the line moved for the dressing room. The man on the end neared Frank and smiled.

"Rough day huh Kitten?"

Frank looked up in surprise and then the guy winked at him.

"Master Patrick at your service."

"They did not have it in your size, but I found this one instead..."

A young looking dark haired man came running up to them and stopped short. He looked at the man and then at Frank.

"It's okay Kitten, it seems we are in good company."

The young man's eyes lit up and he reached out and pulled Frank into a hug just as Gerard joined them. Gerard looked at the guys cautiously as he waited for the embrace to be over before pulling Frank close to him.

"Uh, hi. I'm Master Gerard and you are...?"

"Hi! I'm Pete and this is my Master Patrick!"

A few guys on line looked strange at Pete and Patrick glowered at him. Pete shrank back.

"Sorry Master."

"Perhaps we can take this somewhere else more quiet. Have you two eaten yet?"

"Not this afternoon, no. Where did you have in mind?"

"There is a restaurant at the other end of the mall."

Patrick turned to Pete and patted him on the head.

"We'll finish shopping later babe."

Pete put the clothing down that he had and then ran up to Frank again.

"I have never met another Kitten before!"

Frank looked at Gerard for direction on this one. He was really lost. Gerard smiled at Frank he was just as lost as him.

"Both you Kittens have fun with while I talk with Patrick."

Gerard patted Frank's head. Frank looked at Pete's eager face and sighed. Patrick joined Gerard as the four of them left the department store and walked through the mall. Pete was like a bouncing ball. He dragged Frank to the different store windows pulling them further and further from Gerard and Patrick. They stopped in front of a toy store and Pete had his nose pressed against the window. He was watching a stuffed weasel attached to a plastic ball rolling around and Frank had to giggle and close his eyes at how much he acted like a Kitten. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was about to speak when he opened his eyes and cried out. Pete turned to look at Frank and saw the man who was not Gerard.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Why, I'm Master to you. Nate is the name, though you won't use it." 

Nate turned Frank to him and smiled.

"What's wrong? You don't like seeing me? I would swear you were following me since I keep running into you."

Frank was panicking. Gerard was nowhere in sight and he was walking with Patrick. He took a breath and hoped that his voice was not shaky.

"Not at all Master Nathaniel. My Master just ran into Pete’s Master and we are on our way to a private meeting with them. Pete here just wanted to stop at the toy store for a moment while they caught up to us. He is a rather enthusiastic Kitten."

"Hm... I see. While I have you alone... why don't we chat a bit?"

Nate ran his hand down Frank's face and smirked. He leaned into him and whispered.

"I really think you would find being mine a treat. I would take care of you and you'd be the best Kitten ever. Why don't you give me a chance... hmm?"

He nipped at Frank's ear and pulled back. He saw the look on Pete's face but he didn't pay any attention to him. This was about making his move with Frank, something he'd been waiting to do since he saw him.

"Hey! You can't do that! Frankie belongs to Master Gerard!"

Surprisingly after Pete raised his voice, he pulled Frank to him protectively. Frank knew that this was not good.

"You are a Kitten therefore you are to remain in a Kitten's place. I take it your Master isn't teaching you very well."

Nate pulled Frank back into his arms and held him there. Pete still had a hand on Frank's arm. Nate pulled Pete by that arm and held him.

"If you love your Master I suggest you behave or you'll be mine too."

"You can't take him from me Nathaniel and you know it."

Frank was never happier to see Gerard. Patrick came and took Pete in his arms. He glared at Nate.

"Still trying to take what is not yours huh Nathaniel?"

Nate let Pete be taken as he scowled. Had Pete not been there he could've gotten away with Frank and he knew it.

"Patrick... hmm. I should've known he was yours."

Gerard walked up to Nate and pried Frank from him. Nate reluctantly let Frank go. Gerard turned to Frank and reprimanded him. 

"You are not to go off without me again, understand?"

He didn't want Frank to think he was upset at him but he was just scared. He came close to losing Frank.

"I'm sorry Master, it will not happen again."

"it was my fault Master Gerard. I pulled him away, I am sorry."

"It's all right Pete, you just get very excited. Where are your Kittens Nathaniel?"

"My Kittens are having lunch right over there."

Nate pointed over to a table not far away. True to his word the Kittens were there eating and behaving.

"Why are you worried about my Kittens? You should worry about yours Patrick seeing as though you may need to treat him like a dog and get him a leash."

Gerard recoiled in shock. He knew Nate was an ass but he hadn't expected him to be that blunt.

"That's rude and uncalled for."

Patrick stepped up to Nate and bared his teeth.

"At least I keep encouraging my Kitten to create his own so I have a new fuck toy every day of the week! I am satisfied with just Pete just like Gabe is satisfied with just me and if Pete chooses, he can lie with both of us, but he is never forced! You are nothing but a sadistic rapist and you will never be a true Master like yours was! No wonder he chooses to spend no time with you, _Nathaniel_!"

Everyone stood there with their mouths open, including Nate. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"You know what, none of this has to do with you anyway. Gerard... you can keep trying but I will have him and when I get him I will make sure to send you pictures of your precious little Frank servicing me with that pretty mouth of his and loving it. He's just a whore with a good mouth. I'm sure that's what kept you around right?"

"Fuck you and fuck rules! If you ever speak that way about Frank again I will see to it that Grant has your head on a fucking platter! I wouldn't go to those heights for a whore! Don't you fancy whores anyway?"

"Why do you think I want Frank so bad?"

Nate smirked and backed up as Gerard started advancing on him.

"Oh, so you do have balls huh? I think you should get your boy Frank before he does something he will regret."

Frank is beginning to shake again. With Pete being held by Patrick and Gerard in Nate's face, no one is there for Frank. He gets the same feeling like he had in the department store.

"Gee...."

Gerard automatically stops in his tracks and walks over to Frank. Nate chuckles as he watches to see just how good of a Master Gerard is. Gerard pulls Frank into his arms and whispers in his ear.

"Calm down baby. Take deep breaths. You can't change here and I don't see any bathrooms. Please breathe baby."

Gerard massaged Frank's back and kissed his neck softly.

"Calm down I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you. I promise Baby Doll. When I first started learning to control it I just breathed so breath for me."

Gerard started kissing Frank's neck again softly as he whispered 'shhh' between each kiss. Nate kept his eyes on the show in front of him. He was shocked Frank hadn't changed yet as shaken up as he was. Patrick smiled at Gerard and then sneered at Nate. Frank could not help, but to smile a bit. He was feeling calmer knowing that Gerard had Patrick and in a way he had Pete. He had to thank Pete for trying to protect him earlier.

"I'm am good now Gee thanks."

"What are Masters for beautiful."

Gerard let go of Frank and turned to Nate.

"I suggest you get going. Even you can clearly see enough is enough."

Nate smirked and lowered his eyes at Gerard. 

"You know... I'm gonna do that, but not because you told me to. Surely, this won't be the last you'll be seeing of me."

Nate spoke over Gerard's shoulder to Frank and Gerard stepped in front of Frank.

"Maybe it won't be but I'm sure the next time you do see him he'll have his friends and family."

Nate chuckled and walked away. Gerard turned to Frank and put his arm around Frank's waist.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"it's okay, I had Pete. He had my back."

"Dude! I did not even know he was a Master! I just thought he was a total perv!"

Everyone laughed at Pete and Frank hugged Pete.

"Hey Gee, how about we go back home for lunch and bring Pete and Patrick with us? Oops, I mean Master Patrick."

"It's okay Frank, you can skip the formalities. I can see you don’t really have them with Gerard here."

"I was actually thinking that Frank. Let me just make a call and make sure that it is okay with my Master first."

Gerard pulled out his cell phone and made the call to Mikey. It took a little while for Mikey to answer and when he did he was out of breath.

"Yeah? I mean hello"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt Master. I just ran into a fellow Kitten and Master and I wanted to know if they could come to our residence for lunch. They helped us a great deal today with Nate and I just wanna show my appreciation. If you don't mind Master."

"Huh? Yeah, sure, I..ah ah ah, fine. see you."

Gerard inhaled sharply and hung up the phone. He mentally talked himself down to the high he felt coming on at hearing Mikey like that. Not to mention Frank earlier. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Frank had a knowing look though.

"He, uh, he said fine."

Gerard gave Patrick the address just in case he lost him in traffic. Once they pulled out of the parking lot of the mall and headed onto the highway home, Frank unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the zipper on Gerard's jeans. Gerard looked down at Frank's hand on his jeans and then at Frank. He was already getting hot and it wasn't his fault. Frank was serious business in everything he did but most of all sexually. Frank was the shit and Gerard would never deny that. He was too good that Gerard knew this probably wouldn't be a smart idea.

"B-baby... do you t-think that smart. You're good and I might..."

"You can handle it Gee, i know you can, but fuck, I won’t be able to get my hands on you at the house and if I don’t blow you right now, I am going to wolf out."

Gerard let his head hit the back of the seat while making sure he kept his eyes on the road.

"Fuck Frankie just..."

Frank took that a go sign and he pulled the rest of his jeans opened and settled on the floor in a position that he could take Gerard into his mouth. He was humming happily. He needed this earlier, but Nate, fucking Nate, the biggest cock block man. It didn’t matter now, nothing did except Gerard's cock in his mouth warm and heavy against his tongue. He took his time swirling and bobbing and wracking Gerard with sobs of pleasure. Frank loved that he could make him come apart like this. He never wanted to stop it.

"O-oh my God Frankie. Frankie... fuck!"

Gerard hit the steering wheel and then gripped it with both hands.

"Fuck, yes."

Gerard reached down and ran his hair through Frank's hair.

"God, you're so good Frankie. Soooo fucking good!"

Gerard was panting and rolling his head back and forth while forcing his lidded eyes to stay open and gripping the steering wheel tighter with the left hand. Frank was driving him insane and he couldn't believe he was still able to operate the car when he was barely able to operate himself or his mouth.

"Fr-Frank-k-kie... oh..."

Gerard gripped Frank's hair tightly as he started lifting his hips up to meet Frank's movements. Frank loved when Gerard fucked his face, but it was dangerous in the car so he pinned Gerard's hips to the seat and deep throated him. Gerard didn't complain when Frank held him down because truthfully, he liked that shit. He loved the way it felt to be controlled and though he should be controlling Frank he loved when Frank took control.

"Mmmm, fuck. B-baby Doooooll! I-I... oh... oh..."

Gerard felt it building up. He knew he was about to explode. He didn't want this to end though. Frank heard Gerard turn off the highway and knew they were close to the road the house was on. He sped up his actions to make Gerard cum before they got home. Gerard felt his body tightening up and then he was shaking and cumming and screaming out Frank's name.

" Oh, oh, oh fuck! Frankie. FRAAAAAAANKIEEEEEEEE! "

Gerard hit a bump in the road and Frank lost his hold of Gerard's cock as the cum sprayed out all over his face.

"Fuck!"

Frank dove in and tried to recover some of it and sucked till Gerard was super sensitive to even a little attention. He then tucked Gerard back in and sat back up. His face was covered in cum, but he just licked at the sides of his mouth like it was fucking creme. At that moment they heard a honk next to them at the light. Frank looked out the window and saw Patrick waving to them on Gerard's side. Pete stuck his face to the window and made a silly face that would have made Gerard and Frank laugh if they were not so out of breath. Suddenly Pete's face focused on Frank and then he covered his mouth and turned to Patrick waving his arms around. The light changed and they both took off with Gerard in the lead. Gerard laughed at Pete's reaction.

"Did you see Pete's face? How old is the kid?"

Gerard slowed down a bit before leaning over and licking the spots Frank missed then pulling back and setting his eyes back on the road. When they arrived at the house they watched Patrick park on the street and then him and Pete hopped out of the car. Pete walked up to Frank with a smirk and reached out ran a finger down the side of Frank's face. 

"You missed a spot Frankie dear." 

Frank had a look of shock for about a moment when Patrick and Gerard both stopped laughing at him. Not to be out done, Frank grabbed the finger and pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard on it watching Pete's pupils go wide. He swirled his tongue and pulled it out with an obscene pop.

"Thank you Pete."

Gerard smirked and pulled Frank towards the house.

"Alright naughty boy. Let's go."

When they entered the house both Gerard and Frank gasped. The place was a wreck. The chairs were knocked around, the pillows are no longer on the sofa, but bunched together in a corner. Mikey's milk bottle was empty and on its side on the table with two bottles of Kahlua next to it also empty.Gerard walked further into the house slowly and turned to Pete and Patrick.

"I'm sorry about this. My Master's Master is here and well... they don't see each other all the time."

Gerard chuckled and started picking up the pillows and fluffing them to put on the couch.

"Hey, Pumpkin. Help me out some. Take the bottles to the kitchen please?"

Gerard didn't wait for Frank to answer before he walked down the hallway to see if the bedroom door was closed. It was thankfully, so he headed back to the living room.

"You guys can have a seat. Frank keep them cool while I go get Mikey."

Gerard quickly walked down the hall again towards Mikey's room. He knocked softly on the door and when he didn't get a response he entered. The room was also torn apart and Gerard had to admit this looked like a rape gone wrong. Gerard heard giggling coming from the bathroom and went in that direction. He knocked on the door softly and waited for Mikey's answer. When he didn't get one but heard more giggles he knocked a little firmer.

"Hey, Master... I'm back."

The door flew open and Gerard was dragged inside by a dripping wet Mikey. He was shoved against the wall and Mikey kissed him hard and pressed his thigh between his legs.

"Gee Gee Gee, come have fun with us."

Mikey began to pull Gerard's shirt off before he could protest. When the buttons annoyed him he ripped the shirt open. He then quickly opened his jeans and shoved his hand inside to find Gerard's cock still slightly moist from Frank's earlier administrations.

"Oh poo Grant, Frankie Angel got to him first."

"Well my dear, you will just have to work harder than won’t you?"

Mikey giggled again and dropped to his knees taking Gerard's jeans with him and covering his now soft cock with his mouth. Gerard was not expecting this but he surely wasn't about to go against it. He let Mikey move his warm mouth against him. Gerard moaned and let his head fall back for the second time in the same hour from getting another blowjob in that same hour. 

"M-Master... I'm not ru-rushing y-you... but we do have guest. I'm j-just reminding you. I didn't mean nothing by it."

Surprisingly Gerard got hard again and Mikey clapped when he saw this. He then pushed Gerard toward the tub and Grant. Grant was sprawled out in the giant tub leaning against the back where the neck cradle was. Mikey pulled the jeans off his feet and then pushed him into the tub where Grant held his arms out to catch him and stop him from hitting his head.

"Well hello Kitten. Did you have fun with Frankie today?"

"Yes Sir. It was great. If you're talking about the car ride here..."

"Well, I do want to hear what happened in the car, but I think my Kitten is a little eager to do something that requires less syllables from you."

Mikey slid into the bathtub behind Gerard and ground his cock into the small of his back pushing up the crack of his ass.

"Mmmm Precious you feel so warm."

He pushed Gerard further into Grant's arms as they both settled over his lap. Gerard could feel Grant's cock twitching, trapped under both of them.

"I'm going to fuck you while Grant fucks me and we are both going to jerk you off together."

Gerard had to stop himself from cumming just then. Yes, that was possible with Mikey saying those words to him and Grant being there under him. Gerard nodded and answered Mikey clearly out of breath.

"Okay Master."

Mikey squeals a little which is kind of a weird sound coming from him. He pushed Gerard upward onto grant and Grant rests his hands on Gerard's hips. Gerard feels Mikey change behind him and feels him shudder as he sinks down onto Grant's cock.

Gerard changed too and he reached between him and Mikey and stroked Mikey's cock a little before guiding it to his opening and pushing it in. He moved his hand and continued to push back and down on Mikey. Gerard let out an animalistic groan and scratched Grant.

"I-I'm sorry I just... God I needed this."

"It's quite alright Kitten, you two look beautiful as always."

Grant reached up and caressed Gerard's face as Mikey thrusted into him harder. Grant groaned now and bucked his hips up making the water slosh over the tub.

"Fuck Precious, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. Missed you today, missed being inside of you. Talked about you while Grant fucked me on everything. Wanted you here so badly...and with Frankie. All of us fucking together. Want that so badly."

"Oh Master... I want that too."

Everything was coming out as an out of breath semi whisper. Gerard leaned his head back on Mikey's shoulder and pushed back against Mikey's thrusts.

"M-Master... you feel so good inside of me. I wanted you so bad when I called you. Fuuuuck."

Mikey hit Gerard's prostate and he swore he saw fireworks. This was overwhelming and amazing and Gerard swore he was in heaven but heaven would've been Frank included. He was definitely looking forward to that now. Grant watched the two Kitten lazily kiss as one fucked and one was fucked. The three of them were so engrossed that the creak from the door did not register till a gasp was heard. Grant looked over and saw a flush Frank standing there.

"I, uh...the guest were...and I...shit you guys look hot."

"Sorry dear, let the guests know that we will be out shortly."

"I, uh yeah, sure. Um...can I just..."

"Do what you need to Frankie Angel, I like to watch everything."

Frank opened his jeans quickly and pulled out his cock and began to fist it hard watching the scene in the bathtub. Gerard moaned and looked at Frank. He looked good standing there fisting himself. Gerard wanted to suck him so bad.

"Frankie... baby come here... w-wanna taste you Baby Doll."

Frank did not need to hear it again. He slipped out of his pants so he would not trip, because that would epically suck, and then moved so that Gerard could get at his cock. Gerard leaned over the edge of the tub and took Frank into his mouth. He moaned around him and let his eyes roll back. This was amazing and he couldn't imagine it being any better. Gerard took him down deeper and swallowed around him then moaned.

"Ah fuck!"

Frank reached out and grabbed at Gerard's hair and just started fucking his mouth. He forgot where they were or that Gerard was supposed to be in charge. He just went with it. He cracked his eye open a little and saw Grant watching them. Mikey had his eyes closed and was gnawing on Gerard's shoulder.

"Michael Darling, I think we need to speed this up a bit."

"Ah ah ah, yes Master."

Frank felt Gerard tighten around his cock as the sound of the water movement increased as Grant fucked up into Mikey faster and Mikey fucked into Gerard faster. Both Grant and Mikey grabbed Gerard's cock and began to pump him. All of them were moving in a strange synchronicity. 

"Master, Master, oh fuck Grant!"

Gerard started cumming and moaning around Frank's cock sending vibrations through him. If Gerard's mouth wasn't on Frank he knows he would've screamed for the second time that day. It was like dominos then with Frank following Mikey and Gerard and Grant cumming last. Frank fell to his knees panting for air and Mikey slumped forward onto Gerard and Gerard into grant. Grant looked fine compared to all of them. Smooth motherfucker.

"Well now Kittens, shall we go greet our guests?"

*

*

*

Mikey found Patrick to be delightful and full of understanding of what happened earlier.

"I get like that when Gabe comes around too."

Pete was curled up with Frank in front of the fire place. They were both in Kitten form and petting each other quietly. The Masters were all on the furniture relaxing with after dinner brandies.

Gerard sipped his and looked at the Kittens in front of the fire. The looked so content and he liked that. Gerard chuckled and raised his glass in a salute to the other Masters. He felt comfortable for some reason. Maybe it was Patrick but he felt good.

"It must be nice having the three of you together, but Grant you are so far away, how do you cope?"

"I talk to Michael on phone quite a bit and we have video conferences. It is not the same, but I get to see my Kitten and that is partly enough."

"So Gerard, why was Nate bothering you in the mall?"

Mikey froze and turned to Gerard.

"You did not tell me you ran into him today."

Gerard froze too and began to sputter.

"M-Master, I did. O-On the phone when I called you... maybe you misunderstood."

Mikey turned to all business now. He got up from his seat next to Grant and crowded Gerard.

"What happened Precious? What did he say to you?"

"H-he just kept threatening to take Frank. He complimented me and called you selfish. I told him to leave you out of it and he said you were more than likely busy doing anything but being a Master. I told him at least your Master comes to see you and he said maybe you weren't a good enough Master because I talked back and that he should've made sure he had me because I'd be at his knees. Frank quickly came up with a way for us to split but Nate kept going. He started talking to Frank and saying how he'd get him and he touched Frank's hand and kissed him and bragged about how he had rights to do that. He basically said that if it's left up to me that he'd had Frank."

Gerard thought about bringing up the fact that Frank changed but decided to leave that for the end of his rambling about what happened with Nathaniel.

"We ran into Patrick and Pete and were going to get lunch because people were giving Pete weird looks for calling Patrick Master. Frank and Pete were ahead of us and ran into Nathaniel again. When we caught up Nate had both of them in his arms and was threatening Pete. We took what was ours and Patrick and Nate exchanged some words."

Gerard got a little nervous before he told on himself about getting out of line.

"He the lost that battle so he closed back in on me and said that he'd have Frank and make sure to send me pictures of Frank 'servicing him with his pretty mouth'. He then called Frank a whore and I said fuck you and rules and I threatened to bring it back to Grant if he ever spoke about Frank like that again. Of course he did and I went t-to attack h-him b-but Frank st-started having complications. I talk him down though and he didn't change. He did though after the first run in with Nate. I got him into the changing rooms first before he changed and I serviced him so he could change back."

Gerard took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sat his drink down then looked up at Mikey sort of presenting himself while sitting.

"Wow."

Everyone looked over at Pete. He was on his knees and his face was as flushed as it could get in Kitten form. 

"I never knew a Master could be like that."

Mikey was not sure if Pete was talking about Nate or about himself.

"What are talking about Pete?"

Pete moved away from Frank and walked over to where Gerard and Mikey were. He looked at them together like he was studying them.

"You're related. That is why Master Nate was so angry."

"You don’t have to call him that Pete and what are you on about?"

Pete turned to Patrick. 

"Nate said something about Gerard's brother, that's you right?"

"Mikey changed me because I was next to dead and he became my Master to keep people like Nate away from me and I wish everyone would just stop, okay. My Master didn't change me with the sick thought 'now I can fuck my older brother and be in charge' he changed me to save my life. Mikey and I would be just fine without sex. We lived 18 years without ever fucking. It's just what happens and I'm not about to let people keep looking at my brother like he's less than others because he's not. He made a grown up decision to keep us together when he was losing me after already losing our parents. So there... there's your answer!"

"Wow, I was just confirming what I heard, I was not...wow, he really fucked you up didn’t he?"

"Gee..."

Frank was beside Gerard immediately after that speech. He nuzzled him quietly and then it was Patrick's turn to speak.

"I take it that Gerard has not been a Master very long either and that is why Frank is still not fully protected."

"No, Gerard has only been a Master since Halloween. Frank is not the easiest Kitten in the world either to handle."

Gerard chuckled and nodded.

"Man is that the truth."

Gerard looked at Frank and scratched behind his ear.

"He's amazing though and he knows when it's really crucial that he listens to me."

"Yeah, I am a little shit aren’t I?”

"Awww, you guys are so cute!"

Pete pounces on Frank and hugs him. Frank flails a bit before falling over with everyone laughing at them. Patrick attempts to get Pete to listen to him, Frank waves him off. Pete is happily grooming Frank and it kind of feels good.

"So what can Pete and I do to help you guys out?"

Mikey looked at Patrick and smiled.

"We just need to keep Frankie protected from asshole like Nate."

I think we can do that right Pete? Pete?"

Pete could not answer because he and Frank had fallen asleep nestled together on the sofa. The rest of the Masters laughed and Mikey offered Patrick the guest room for the night. The four Masters got up and after Gerard tucked both Pete and Frank in on the sofa with a blanket, he followed Mikey and Grant into their room.


	7. The Best Laid Plans of Kittens and Men Have Often...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious situation brings everyone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> *****************WARNING*****************  
>  Make Sure You Read The Chapter Before This One Before Continuing.

_***Frank***_

"He does not give up does he!?"

Gerard walked over to Mikey's phone and took it from him. He contemplated answering it when it finally stopped ringing again. When it started ringing again Gerard stared at it. The phone had rang for the fifth time on Nate's number and Mikey was getting a headache. Finally Frank walks over and with Mikey trying to stop him, picks up the phone.

"Hell o, Way residence."

"F-F-F-Frankie?"

"Jon?"

"Yeah, can you and Gerard c-c-come pick Stacy and I up?"

"What, wait, where are you, where's Nate?"

"He's uh...we are at the mall, the back entrance."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get Gee, hang on were coming."

"Okay."

Frank hung up the phone and looked at Mikey.

"Gerard!"

"What is it?"

"We gotta go right now! I think something happened to Nate's Kittens. They sound scared and I think...well i think he did something to them. They are waiting for us at the mall back entrance."

Gerard grabbed his keys off the table and headed for the door. He opened the locks and headed straight for his car. He opened the door and got in with Frank climbing in quickly on the other side.

"Buckle up."

Frank was nervous the entire ride there. What would they find? Would they be beaten up? Would Nate be there? If he was Frank would beat the shit out of him! Frank started to shake in the passenger’s seat. He could feel the change threatening.

"Frankie calm down."

Gerard reached over and placed his hand firmly on Frank's thigh. He chanced a glance at Frank and smiled softly.

"Calm down baby."

Gerard pulled off to the highway and headed to the ramp of the mall. He drove behind the mall to the back entrance. Frank took deep breaths to relax. He felt the need return to stationary and then looked at Gerard.

"Thanks Gee. I will go to them.”

Frank got out of the car and entered the mall. He started to search fro where the Kittens were. The mall was not that busy since it was still before lunch. He finally found them hiding in the corner where women can go to take care of their children. They were shivering in the mall’s AC and Frank wondered if they were scantily dressed again.

"Jon, Stacy?"

Jon turned around to face Frank and Frank gasped. Jon's face was scratched and bruised. The arm that was exposed had bruises on it as well. Frank walked up quickly and then stepped back in horror. Stacy had a black eye and a split lip among other bruises on herself.

"Holy shit you guys what happened?"

Jon looked up at him and said one word that made Frank's blood boil.

"Nate."

*

Gerard looked up and his eyes filled with a look of horror. Jon and Stacy looked like they just fought a losing fight. They were marked and bloody. Gerard jumped out of the car and opened the back door. He walked over and grabbed Stacy's hand and guided her towards him and towards the car. He lifted her softly and slid her into the back seat of the car. He buckled her in and kissed her forehead. He looked at her sadly and rubbed the corner of her mouth. He then returned and helped Jon into the car, but noticed that he winced when he sat down.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Later Gee, let's just get home first."

Gerard nodded and went to get into the passenger side. He tossed Frank the keys before sliding inside and reaching back to rub Jon's leg softly.

"Get us home Frankie."

Frank looked wide eyed and then grinned.

”You got it Gee!"

Frank hopped in the car and turned the ignition on. He loved the purr of Gerard's car and he was allowed to drive so little...especially because he did not have a license. He turned up the music to something they all liked and then took off for home.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was passing into the kitchen when he heard the car screech into the driveway. He slapped his forehead...Gerard let Frank drive. Sure enough, in walked Frank whistling twirling the keys. He tossed them on the table and then went to help Gerard carry in... wait,...what the fuck, carry in!?"

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"They'll tell us once we get inside."

Gerard hustled past Mikey holding Jon in his arms delicately. He walked straight to the sofa and laid him down softly. Mikey heard Jon wince when his ass touched the sofa and he knew something was wrong. He wished Grant were here, but he had a council meeting. He quickly texted him as he watched Frank help Stacy in. She was badly beaten and Mikey squeezed his phone tightly.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Tell us what happened guys."

Jon began to talk but, stopped to clear his throat. 

"He raped me."

"I had walked into the kitchen and found him beaten and bruised on the floor. He was bleeding badly. He was passed out and hovering over him was Nate. He was acting like a fucking animal!”

Stacey and Jon began to tell the story in full detail as the other Mikey and his Kitten’s listened in shock and horror.

_Nate walked into the living room and looked down at Stacy’s sleeping form on the sofa. He started to walk over to her when Jon appeared in the hallway and stopped him._

_“She’s not feeling well Nate. I think you should leave her sleeping.”_

_“I don’t think she’ll stay asleep once I’m inside of her. What do you think?”_

_Nate reached down and moved a piece of Stacy’s hair from her face. She recoiled out of habit in her sleep. Nate chuckled and Jon spoke up again._

_“I said she is sleeping. Why don’t you go do something else with your time… like fuck your own Kitten?”_

_Nate looked at Jon with a raised brow. Obviously he was beyond shocked that Jon would talk back to him. Jon knew the thought him an imbicle._

_“You obviously have forgotten your place. It’s obvious your Master hasn’t taken the protocol to train you properly.”_

_“Tony has trained me well…well enough to know when my Kitten needs to be allowed to rest.”_

_“Obviously not since you just referred to him by his name. How about I give you a little lesson? Would you like that?”_

_Nate advanced on Jon causing Jon to back out of the living room. Before he knew it he was being backed into the kitchen._

_“Since she can’t perform then how about you give me a show?”_

_“I don’t want you touching me.”_

_“Why not? You loved it in the beginning. What’s changed now, hmm?”_

_“Why don’t you go mess with Marcus?”_

_Jon knew it was a mistake when it left his mouth, but he barely had a second to blink before he was smacked to the linoleum floor. Nate was straddling his hips before he could move and he grasped Jon’s face firmly in his sweaty hand. Nate didn’t like the mention of his Kitten. Jon knew that Nate complained about Marcus being too pliant. He liked to be smacked around and shoved at weird angles while being fucked. Nate wanted a fight and it seemed that he chose Jon as his next victim. Nate reached down and swiftly pulled Jon’s sweatpants down his thighs. He rolled him over and crushed his face to the floor. Jon tried to fight him off but, Nate pinned his whole body on top of him._

_“You know Jon… I really love when you struggle. It makes my climax so much better.”_

_Jon whimpered and stilled. Then he opened his big mouth again._

_“Fuck you.”_

_Nate stilled for a moment and then grabbed Jon’s hair and smashed his face into the floor. Jon felt his nose crack and the blood seep out._

_“No Jon… I’ll be fucking you.”_

_Jon reached and managed to push Nate off him. He tried to get away, but Nate grabbed him again. Jon reached out and scratched Nate’s face._

_“Fucking bitch!”_

_Nate gripped Jon’s throat tight in his hands and squeezed. Jon tried to pry his hands off but his attempt was futile. He figured that Nate was trying to kill him at this point. He punched Jon in the face three times till Jon went limp. Through the blood now seeping from his lips he begged._

_“P-Please M-M-Master.”_

_”Oh, so now I am Master huh? Now that you are trapped you think you are going to beg for mercy? Sorry, this Master knows no mercy.”_

_Jon was thrown back down to the floor face first. The impact smashed his nose again causing more pain. Nate pulled the rest of Jon’s pants off and Jon mentally kicked himself for not wearing underwear. Stacy was supposed to be doing laundry right now but she was not feeling well and Jon convinced her to take a nap. He wondered if she was still asleep. He hoped she was. Nate put his knee between Jon’s legs and forced them apart. He pressed down on Jon’s neck again pushing his windpipe into the floor. Jon was grateful he could not see his face._

_“I’m gonna fuck you so good and you’re gonna love it because you always do. Somewhere deep within you, you love when I take advantage of you. You pissed me off so I could do this.”_

_Jon sobbed and Nate laughed again._

_“I’m just giving you what you want.”_

_“No, please no!”_

_Jon tried to crawl away but Nate pressed his hand on the top of his back and kept it there. Jon still tried to move his hips away. Nate gripped his hip with his other hand and stilled him. He growled at him and dug his nails in._

_“Fucking stay like that!”_

_Jon’s breathing started to change as he started to panic when he felt Nate’s hand move from his waist down the crack of his ass. Nate rested his fingers at Jon’s opening._

_“So fucking tight… just looking at it makes my cock swell and jump.”_

_Nate spit down the crack of Jon’s ass and chuckled when Jon attempted to flinch away._

_“Where are you going pretty boy. This could’ve all been prevented had you just let me fuck Stacy’s tight little honey pot.”_

_Jon screamed out as Nate shoved into him when saying the word ‘pot’. Jon was not in Kitten form and that meant that he went in completely dry. Nate started thrusting forward quickly and harsh. He clutched Jon’s hips and rode out his strokes harder._

_“You’re so fucking tight like this. So fucking raw. Maybe I should fuck you like this more often. It’s much more pleasurable.”_

_Jon could feel the slickness that meant he was bleeding.He knew instantly that Nate had ripped him a new one. Nate snarled and dug his nails into Jon’s hip. Jon screamed out louder than the first time as he felt Nate drag his nails down his back to his ass. Jon continued to try and pull away between the painful thrusts._

.

_“You’re not going anywhere until my cum is spilling all over you.”_

_“I hate you! Stop! Please s-stop!”_

_Nate howled at Jon’s cries and started to stutter his hips as his orgasm erupted from him. He pulled out of Jon and stood up and sprayed himself all over him. He got his cum all over his back, ass, thighs, and even some in the hairs stuck up at the back of his neck. It burned so much and Jon could not take it anymore. He passed out uttering three words._

_“Stacy, I’m sorry.”_

_Stacy had been sleeping fitfully. She had heard screaming in her sleep, but was still down pretty far to register it. The last one though was loud enough that she opened her eyes and knew that it was real. She got up and went into the kitchen. She saw Nate fixing his pants and looking down at the floor smiling. When she looked at the floor she saw Jon, her Master, bleeding and beat up. She looked at Nate and was engraged. She emotionally changed and charged after him._

_”You son of a bitch!”_

_She dug her nails in his back and dragged them down sharply. Nate growled and turned, smacking her to the floor and slashing her face with his nails. Stacy rolled onto her knees and tried to crawl away before Nate grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her hair and pulling her face back, punched her straight in the eye. He spun her around and wrapped his hands around her throat, starting to choke her. He stared into her eyes intensely while she fought to get his hands off of her. She scratched at his arms causing him to hiss back and drop her to the ground where she gasped for air. He snarled at her and ran his hand through his damp hair._

_“I’m done with this you stupid bitch. I don’t know why I ever wanted you or your useless Master. Fuck, I need a shower.”_

_Nate left the kitchen and slammed his bedroom door loudly. Stacy ran over to Jon’s sad body and shook him harshly._

_“Jon… Jonny baby we have to go. Come on. Please get up Jon.”_

_Jon stirred and looked up to see Stacy scratched and beaten in front of him. His eyes widened and he lunged at Stacy._

_“Oh my God Stacy! We, we gotta get out of here!”_

_Stacy stood up and did her best to hoist Jon’s arm and half of his body over her shoulder. She dragged him while his feet tripped over themselves. Stacy saw that Nate’s phone and wallet had fallen out when he was raping Jon. She picked them up and looked in the wallet. Inside he had just enough money to take with them to get on the bus to the mall. She thought about taking his credit card too, but decided against it. She rested Jon on the sofa and went to gather some clothing for Jon to wear. On the way back she heard the shower running. She helped Jon dress quickly, but carefully and then grabbing the phone helped ease him out the door. She was to put a hat on and tuck her tail into the back of her skirt since she had not changed back yet. Stacy and Jon moved as quickly as their bodies would let then and got to the corner just as a bus was pulling up. Jon helped her carry him up the steps. She paid the fare and sat down with the bus drivers eyes on them along with a few wide eyed passengers. Fortunately, no one asked them anything. City people were good and staying quiet._

_”Where are we gonna go?”_

_”I don’t know…wait, the mall is on this route.”_

_”What then?”_

_”We call the only people we know here.”_

_When they arrived to the mall they carefully get off the bus with the help of the busdriver lowering it. They thanks him and then made their way into the mall. They headed to the back entrance where they knew no one would bother them. Stacy eased Jon onto the bench and then handed the phone to Jon. He scrolled through trying to find the name Way, but there was none. There was a listing for Sicko. Just by chance Jon hit it and saw Mikey’s name. He punched the number and huddled close to his Kitten as they waited for someone to answer._

"We called repeatedly hoping you guys would answer and you finally did." 

Gerard stood there raging badly. He began to shake as his body transformed into Kitten form. His black fur was glistening in the light of the room. Mikey was wide eyed at the story, but when he watched his Kitten of four years change like a new one, he freaked out and rushed over.

"Gee, Precious, speak to me! "

"W-why would he... I want him dead! He's a fucking terrible excuse for a human being! He's an animal!"

Gerard shook harder as he fell down to the floor.

"Gee!"

At that moment Mikey’s phone vibrated, but he was too busy tending to his fallen Kitten. Frank grabbed the phone and answered it. Mikey vaguely heard him talking, but when he hung up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Grant's coming."

"M-Masterrrr!"

Gerard reached for Mikey's and held onto him. 

"I need s-something to c-calm me down."

There was nothing that Mikey could give him in Kitten form. Noting would affect him. He looked at Frank and Frank nodded.

"Come on Gee."

Mikey helped Gerard up and led him to the bedroom.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard followed Mikey into his room and straight to the bed. He let himself be laid down by Mikey and looked up at him expectantly. He was shaking with rage and he hadn't felt like this in years. He was scared of what could happen if he didn't calm down.

"Shhhhh, easy now Precious. Don’t worry; Master is going to take care of you."

Mikey began to stroke his fur petting his quietly. Now that he had changed, Gerard had no clothes on. He continued to pet his fur stroking from his head to under his chin where he knew Gerard was extra sensitive, Gerard's breathing began to change as he relaxed under Mikey's touch. His body convulsed with the pull of Mikey's hand running across his fur. He panted up at Mikey as he stared in his eyes.

"Master."

"I got you Precious, just relax."

Mikey continued to move down Gerard's changed body till he reached his thighs. He caressed them lightly working his way inward. He allowed himself to change as well.

"That's it precious, what a good girl you are."

"Mmmm Master."

Gerard moved softly up towards his Master. He felt so good under his paws and he just wanted to be taken care of. He wanted Mikey to make him feel amazing.

"Look at you. You want it so badly don’t you? Your body is begging for me isn’t it?"

"Y-yes Master. Please make me feel better."

Gerard placed Mikey's hand on his pelvis bone and ground up into it.

"Please Masterrrr."

Mikey smirked not wanting Gerard to suffer any longer. He crawled between his legs and lifted his hips up and smoothly slid in.

"Fuck Precious, I never get tired of being inside of you."

"M-m-mas-s-sterrr ah, ah, oh God."

Gerard clawed at Mikey's back as he arched up into him and pushed down to match Mikey's thrusts. Mikey gripped Gerard's hip tightly and started fucking him in a steady rhythm. He listened to his pants and whines as he felt him tighten his legs around his hips. He pulled Gerard towards him till they were both upright. He kissed him passionately as he thrusted up inside.

"I want to make you feel so good Precious. Want you to always feel safe with me. I will never hurt you."

"I k-know Master. *pant* I love you so much. Thank you for k-keeping me away from th-that."

Gerard put his head between Mikey's chin and his clavicle. He whimpered into Mikey's neck.

"M-M-Mikey... it feels so good. You feel so p-perfect. Oh G-God."

"That's it Precious, that's it. So good for me. I want you to cum for me."

Mikey moved around and aimed at the spot he knew Gerard's prostate was. He was now going after it with every thrust. Gerard was howling and panting hard into his neck. He bit down and Mikey growled. He pulled him into a searing kiss. Mikey's tongue roamed Gerard's mouth as he swallowed down Gerard's moan as his orgasm crashed over him like a wave. Gerard shook in Mikey's grasp as he let his head fall back and cried out Mikey's name.

"Masteeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!"

That was enough for Mikey. He thrusted in a few more times and then cried out Gerard's name as he came deep inside of him. They both held each other as they came down from their orgasms.

"Um...Excuse me?"

Mikey turned his head and saw Frank standing at the doorway. He was blushing and squirming a little.

"Uh, I put the Kittens to sleep in my room."

"Frankie Angel, come join us please."

Frank smiled and walked across the room. He climbed into the bed next to Gerard and nuzzled into his neck. Gerard rubbed his nose against Frank's. He smiled at him and pulled him close.

"I would never do that to you and I'd never let anyone do that to you. You're too amazing for that."

Gerard looked over at Mikey and reached for him.

"Thank you Mikey…Master"

"Well you seem to have everything well in hand Michael."

Everyone turned around to see Grant standing looking with pride at his Kittens. Suddenly Mikey broke down and started to cry. Grant rushed to his side and enveloped him.

"Shhhh, there there Love, it's okay."

Grant gathered Mikey up in his arms and held him close.

"Frankie Angel, will you and Gerard give us a moment?"

Frank nodded and helped Gerard up and out of the room. They could hear Mikey crying to Grant.

"Master, how could he hurt them like that?"

"I don’t know Love, but I am going to report him to the council. This has to stop."

"He's a monster and he wanted Gerard."

"You stopped that though. You saved your brother, remember that."

_***Frank***_

In the living room Frank was curled up with Gerard. He had put his pants back on, but left his shirt off and Frank was nuzzled into his chest.

"Gee, what is going to happen to the Kittens now?"

"I'm not sure Frankie but I know we're not sending them back there. Grant will possibly have a plan. He usually always pulls through."

Gerard ran his hand over Frank's beautiful features and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much Frankie. I hope you know that."

"I do, and I feel safe with you. I know you will protect me from the monster, all of you."

"He was not always a monster."

Frank turned to see Stacy standing awkwardly in the hall way. He beckoned her over to them. She walked to the sofa and Frank made room for her between Gerard and himself. She snuggled in and Frank carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. She cried softly in his shoulder.

"We never should have left home. Anything was better than this, even mom's ridicule of us."

"Wait... what do you mean? Are you and Jon siblings?"

Gerard stared at Stacy willing her to answer.

"Yes, he is my older brother. Marcus wanted to turn me first, but Jon said no. He got turned instead and then was forced to turn me. All he was trying to do was protect me from our abusive mom. Who knew we would end up in an even worse situation? Marcus got a kick out of us being related and making us fuck, but we disgusted Nate. He always tried to keep up separate. Marcus is a deviant and preferred to watch us. They fought over it a lot. That is why Nate kicked Marcus out."

"Stace..."

"Jonny"

Frank looked up to see a staggering Jon come out of the room. He rubbed his eyes like a little child and it tugged at his heart. Stacy moved from between Gerard and Frank and went to her brother.

"Jonny, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and hungry."

"I could get something made for you guys in a second. Would tilapia be alright?"

Gerard got up and already headed for the kitchen. Stacy helped Jon to the sofa and Frank went to move, but Stacy shot her hand out to him.

"No, please stay."

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys."

"Thank you for taking us in."

"What's going to happen to us Jonny?"

"I don't know Stace and..."

"I am going to report him to the council, that's what."

Everyone looked up and saw Grant coming out of the bedroom without Mikey.

"Is he okay?"

Gerard pleaded to Grant with his eyes.

"Yes Gerard, he is just sleeping. Come here Precious."

Gerard didn't bother standing up. He crawled over to Grant and stopped, looking up at him.

"Yes Master?"

Grant leaned down and pet Gerard on the head lightly.

"I wanted to say..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Stacy and Jon looked at the door and both went white.

"Relax, we are expecting Pete and Patrick."

Gerard looked at Grant for permission to go answer the door.

"Go, let them in Precious."

Gerard stood up and headed for the door. It's odd that he decided to look through the peep hole because he rarely ever did but what greeted him was far from what he needed right now. Gerard backed up and turned to look at everyone else in the room. His body started shaking. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees trying to calm himself. He looked at Grant while pointing to the door. 

"It's Nate."

Frank looked over at Gerard and saw him getting upset again. At that moment Mikey came out of the room behind Grant.

"Gee, what..."

Frank jumped off the sofa and ran to Gerard.

"You in the bedroom now with the Kittens”

Grant looked at them, but Frank did not care. He needed to take control of the situation now.

"Go and take Mikey with you."

"Frankie I need to handle this."

Gerard knew what he said but as soon as it left his mouth he knew he wasn't capable of that in the condition he was currently in.

"No, you are in no condition. Listen to me Gee, go, I got this. If anyone can handle this joker it's me."

"Precious..."

Gerard looked at Mikey and sighed. He started walking towards him.

Frank watched as Gerard obeyed him and walked over to Mikey. He then heard a throat clear and looked up as Grant gave him a look. He realized he just fucked up and took control of his Master as well as Mikey in a way. The Kittens were looking at him too with a reverence. I guess it is impressive to be able to control the situation like that.

"Come along Kittens, all with me to the bedroom."

Grant gave the order and Jon and Stacy went right to them. All five walked into the room and the door shut. Frank took a breath and fixed his hair and took off his shirt. He pulled his jeans low on his hips and planted an innocent look on his face. He then walked to the door and opened it.

_***Nate***_

Nate looked at Frank with a raised brow as he opened the door. He looked sexier than he's ever seen him before and he couldn't believe they'd even let him answer the door. Nate leaned forward and looked inside of the house. He sniffed and then stood back up. He looked Frank up and down one last time before looking at his face.

"Where are my Kittens?"

"Are they not with you Master Nathaniel?"

Nate bristled at being called Nathaniel. He knew they did it purposefully. Nate looked on each side of him before turning back to Frank and extending his arms to the side as if people were standing next to him.

"Do you see them with me Frank?"

"No, but I had assumed they were with their Master. Sorry, for doing so."

Frank looked down at his feet in a submissive stance. Nate looked at the Kitten before him and smirked. He liked when they were submissive but something told him that this one was a fighter and well... he liked that too.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, sorry, I was cleaning up and making a snack for myself. My Masters are doing business so I have to fend for myself right now."

Frank stepped aside and bowed along with an arm wave to bade him in. Nate sniffed the air again and noted that he smelled fish.

"A snack huh?"

Nate walked deeper into the living room and looked around. His eyes landed back on Frank and he stared at his hips licking his lips before speaking again.

"Would you happen to have enough for me?"

Nate walked closer to Frank and ran his hand down his chest to his stomach. He rested his finger in the front of Frank's open pants.

"I could use a snack."

"Of course Master Nathaniel. Please have a seat and I will get right on serving you."

Frank smiled at him and then turned into the kitchen swaying his hips a bit. He bent over and opened the oven to check on the fish. He wiggled a bit shaking his ass to work the grate in place. He then stood up and smiled.

"Can I fix you something to drink?"

\

Nate sat down on a stool and looked at Frank's ass.

"I was referring to you Frankie."

Nate called him by the pet name just to see his reaction. Frank blushed”

"Aww you are so sweet Master Nathaniel, but I am sure your appetite is quite sated, what with three other Kittens to care for your needs. "

Frank went to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of milk that Nate realized was Mikey's along with a bottle of Kahlua. He measured them out carefully in a tumbler over ice and then brought it over to him.

"My Master's favorite drink. I think you would enjoy it too."

The timer went off and Frank turned back to the oven. He bent over and pulled out the fish and plated it neatly, He brought that over to him and placed it on the table.

"Please Master Nathaniel, take what you like."

Nate grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him close to him.

"I like you. Can I take that?"

Frank chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Now Master Nathaniel, you know I belong to Master Gerard along with Master Michael and Master Grant."

He went and sat down opposite Nate and grabbed a piece of fish. He ate it quietly licking his lips to catch the butter dripping off it. Nate scoffed and reached for the glass. He gulped it down before putting the glass down with a loud thump. Nate was getting fed up. He hadn't come here with the intensions of having a damn lunch with a newborn.

"Something tells me you know where my Kittens are. I can feel it... *sniff* smell it."

Nate looked dead at Frank.

"Now are you going to tell me where they are or am I going to have to ransack this place to pieces?"

"I assure you Master Nathaniel that I have no idea of their whereabouts. You are welcome to wait for my Master's to return, but I must get back to my cleaning duties."

Frank cleared his plate and placed it in the sink. He filled the sink with water and quickly washed the dish. He then moved into the living room and picked up an apron that was sitting on the back of the sofa. He then unbuttoned and removed his pants so that he was standing there in a black lace thong. He slipped the apron over his head and picked up the feather duster next to the table. He proceeded to dust the book shelves reaching for the highest ones on his tip toes. Nate looked at Frank with wide eyes. He'd be a fool not to give Frank what he was clearly asking for. He walked up behind Frank and spun him around. 

"What are you playing at Frank? Are your Masters not taking care of you?"

Nate reached down and groped Frank's cock through the apron and thong.

"I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about? This is what I have been told to wear when I clean the house at all times. Don’t your Kittens have to wear costumes too?"

Frank backed up into the bookcase trying to get away.

"I just follow my Masters orders like a good Kitten and never question them."

"Oh yeah?"

Nate crushed his body to Frank's and ran a finger down the side of his face. 

"If only Jon and Stacy were like you."

Nate pushed harder into Frank if that was even possible.

"How about you give me what I want and I'll be going. You or the Kittens... make your choice."

"No, I can’t. I belong to Master..."

Nate pushed his lips to Frank's. He forced his tongue between his teeth and ground his hips forward. He pulled Frank's hair harshly and reached down to wrap Frank's leg around his waist. Frank tried to push Nate away again.

"Please Master Nathaniel, stop! I beg you!"

"Why must you Kittens make it so hard for your Masters huh?"

Nate reached down and tugged on the underwear making sure to rip them off of Frank. He pinned Frank against the bookcase and grabbed his cock.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

_***Mixed POV***_

Grant came barreling out of the bedroom and pushed Nate hard away from Frank. Frank collapsed on the ground shaking. Gerard walked in and rushed over to Frank. He pulled him into his lap while glaring up at Nate with rage. He was shaking worse than Frank. He knew it would be any second before he changed again. Nate looked at Grant and fixed his clothing. He smoothed his hand through his hair and looked down at Frank. He was a liar. He said he was alone and he wasn't. Nate looked at Gerard who was a mess. He finally looked back at Grant.

"I just came for my fucking Kittens!"

Nate was tired of this shit. He always had to fight for what he wanted. He just wanted to live a life where someone fucking gave him what he wanted or treated him like he deserved to be treated.

"Yeah, well you aren't getting your fucking Kittens or any other ones for that matter Rapist!"

Mikey surged forward and grabbed Nate pushing him into the wall.

"You say my brother and I are disgusting because we are related, but you raped your Kitten's Kitten and he was not even changed! You sick fuck! Now you think you can touch one of **MY** Kittens too!?"

Mikey gets angrier and angrier till he howls and changes for the first time unwanted in years. He strikes Nate across the face with his claws causing him to cry out in pain. Mikey would have done more, but he feels Grant pulling him away.

"Michael Love, easy please stop."

Mikey sputters and hisses trying to get back to Nate. he can hardly hear Grant's voice, but Gerard's cuts through.

"Mikey please stop."

Gerard was afraid for once. Mikey never acted like this and he just had an emotional change. Gerard stood up and walked over to Mikey. He placed his hand softly on his back and rubbed him.

"Please calm down Master."

Nate looked at them all with wide eyes. Frank stood up and walked over to Nate he smiled sweetly and then punched him in the face. He then kicked him in the nuts and when he doubled over he kneed him in the throat.

"If you ever touch another Kitten again, I will personally rip off all of your appendages one by one starting with your cock."

Frank then spit on him and walked back over to Gerard.

"That is if it is okay with you Master."

Gerard stared straight at Nate as he answered Frank and continued rubbing Mikey.

"That wouldn't be necessary because I'll be sure to do it myself."

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's neck and pulled him close to him in a protective way. Nate looked at him while coughing and still holding his balls.

"What do you want me to do with him Master?"

Gerard looked up at Grant. At that moment the doorbell rang and Grant placed Mikey with Gerard and answered it.

"Right on time gentlemen. I want to press charges on Master Nathaniel Holden for rape and violating the Master's Property Regulations."

The men nodded and moved into the living room to take Nate away. Nate fought as he was dragged into the living room and out of the door.

"YOU ALL BETTER PRAY I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! FUCK YOU GRANT!"

Gerard sighed and held Frank tighter. Mikey collapsed to the floor. Gerard crawled over to Mikey's crumpled body on the floor. He lifted his head into his lap and petted him.

"What do you need Master?"

"He needs sleep. A good night’s rest."

"What about us?"

Jon and Stacy finally emerged from the bedroom after hearing Nate being taken away. Gerard looked at the Kittens and nodded towards where they came from.

"You can both rest in the bedroom or go into the living room. We'll talk as soon as I help my Master to his room. Frank, go with them and make sure they're comfortable."

Gerard used his knees and strength to pick Mikey up. It wasn't an easy task since he was kind of weak to from almost changing. He walked past Grant and headed for the stairs. Frank herded the Kittens into his room. He settled them into his bed and tucked them in.

"No worries guys, we will take care of you until we find your Master."

"Frank, he's just as bad as Nate was."

"Then we will find another solution, no worries, I promise."

He kissed them both and watched as Stacy snuggled into Jon's neck and they both sighed and drifted off. Frank made his way out of his bedroom and into the main one. He saw Gerard on the bed with Mikey soothing him. He saw the shadow of Grant next to the fireplace. He sighed and went to Gerard.

"I fucked up didn’t i?"

"Yes you did... but you were only trying to help. Just take whatever our punishment may be."

"Okay. I understand Gee."

"Frank."

Frank hears Grant call him to the alcove. He sighs and walks over.

"Yes Master?"

"Come sit with me. Gerard, I need you too."

Gerard looks at Mikey once more before reluctantly standing up and walking over to where Grant is. He takes his submissive stance on the floor. Gerard always made sure to behave perfectly for Grant because Mikey had taught him well. He just knew he wasn't as good as Mikey and Grant at being a Master.

"Yes Master?"

"I believe I have been duped by the two of you as well as my own Kitten. Do you want to explain yourself?"

Frank began to talk, but then realized he was not being addressed. He quieted and just listened.

"I-I-I *sigh* I'm sorry. I just... I'm not you or Mikey. I'll never be as good as you both are at giving orders and punishing. I'm great at taking them... I'm meant to be a submissive but it doesn't mean that I can't be a Master when I have to be. Frank isn't a submissive guy but he tries for me. Mikey knows that I'm... I'm in love with Frank. However Frank does know who's in charge here. He knows that whatever Mikey says is law. He knows that if I have to I will punish him. He knows how to be good in order not to be punished. Mikey really didn't do anything wrong... I promise. If I ever stepped out of line Mikey made sure he put me back in my place and he did the same with Frank."

Gerard took a deep breath before continuing.

"Frank and I have an understanding. He knows what it is that he's expected to do. It's just that sometimes I like to be submissive to Frank because that's all I really know. That's what I'm comfortable with. I do enjoy taking control sometimes but most times I'd rather... be controlled. I'm sorry Master."

Grant turned to Frank.

"And you, what have you to say about this subterfuge?"

Frank looked at Gerard and his heart swelled. He then looked at Grant and got angry. How dare he make Gerard feel like this when it was clear that Gerard was never ready to be a Master. He snarled and stood up.

"You know what, fuck you! How dare you treat him like that! Gerard has been noting, but amazing towards me and you and Mikey had to make him feel like shit because he can’t control me?! I got news for you baldy, NO ONE CONTROLS ME! I choose to listen if I want and when I don’t want to, you bet your ass I don't!"

Gerard's eyes were damn near sitting in Frank's lap. He couldn't believe Frank would say that to Grant and furthermore he now had to discipline him. He understood that Frank cared for him but it only made things harder for Gerard when he was forced to punish Frank. Gerard stood up and looked sternly at Frank.

"Frank you know you cannot talk to Master Grant like that. I have to punish you now. You just contradicted everything I said and made it seem like another lie."

Grant stands up and walks over to Frank. Frank stands there defiantly. Grant continues to look at Frank, but speaks to Gerard.

"You have your hands full with this one Gerard. You know that?"

Grant then does something unexpected, he laughs.

"Frankie Angel, I cannot wait to meet the Kitten that you choose to Master."

Grant goes to leave the room, but not before petting Gerard on the head.

"Get some sleep you two, it has been an emotional evening. I am going to spend time with my Kitten."

With that Grant leaves the area. Frank looks at Gerard wide eyed.

"Uh, does that mean I don’t get punished?"

"Oh you're getting punished."

Gerard was so beyond embarrassed. Frank made him look like a fool and if it's one thing Gerard absolutely doesn't stand for is being made to look like a fool.

"Let's go Frank."

Gerard pads quietly out of the room with Frank behind him.

_***Frank***_

When they get back to the bedroom Frank looks over at Grant holding Mikey and sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he is tired and wants to sleep to with Gerard wrapped around him.

"Gee, can't we just go to sleep. I feel so drained."

Frank lets a small whine out to try and push his point across. Gerard waited until they were both out of the room and had the door shut before continuing what he was going to say.

"You do realize what you just did right Frank?"

Frank feels so weary that he lets his head droop.

"Yes Master I do."

He just wants to get the punishment over with so he can sleep forever. Gerard let out a slow breath remembering what just almost happened to Frank. He wrapped his arms around Frank and pulled him in.

"The only reason... only reason I'm not going to punish you Frank is because what you just almost went through with Nate. I would feel too horrible."

Gerard lifted Frank's face and looked into his sleepy eyes.

"You shouldn't have put yourself into danger like that."

Gerard picked Frank up bridal style and heads to the living room.

Frank cannot believe what he just heard and now he was being carried to where? The basement?

"Gee, you know I did it for you and I would do it again."

"I wouldn't let you. I only let you this time because of Mikey."

Gerard sat Frank down softly on the sofa. He then moved the coffee table out of the way and motioned for Frank to sit there. He began removing the cushions from the sofa and sitting them neatly next to the sofa. He pulled the bed out of the sofa and made sure the covers were perfect before picking up one of the cushions and throwing it at Frank playfully.

"Come get into bed Pumpkin."

When Gerard turned back to Frank he was fast asleep snuggled against the tossed cushions.

Gerard sighed and smiled at Frank. He went over to him and picked him up. He laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead before climbing in with him. Gerard trailed his eyes over Frank's naked form and smiled sadly.

"Why would you ever do that to me? You damn near gave me a heart attack."

Gerard whispered against Frank's ear and pecked him there. He looked at him again and had a brief thought that he'd be tempted too if he was Nate. He quickly brushed that out of his mind and pulled the covers up over Frank.

"Sleep well my love."

_***Gerard***_

 

*knock knock*

"Anyone home?"

The front door opened and Patrick walked in with Pete. He looked in the living room and saw Gerard and sleeping Frank.

"Did we come at a bad time?"

"No, no. It's fine. We just had a very eventful day. Come in."

Patrick takes off his coat and Pete bounds into the living room and up on the sofa bed. He looks at Frank and frowns.

"Did something happen to Frankie today?"

"He put himself in danger, but of course we didn't let anything serious happen to him."

Gerard told Pete and Patrick everything that happened from the phone call until now.

"Wow, fuck, I can't believe your Kitten is that strong!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a turn on to know a Kitten that powerful."

Pete rubbed lightly against a sleeping Frank and purred his admiration. Patrick swatted his ass lightly.

"Down babe, let him rest."

"Awww, I just wanted to snuggle."

Gerard laughed lightly at Pete.

"If anyone is gonna do anything with Frank it'll be me, but he needs rest."

Pete pouted and curled up at the end on the bed giving a snort at being dismissed. He grumbled, but settled in and let the Master's talk.

"Come on Gerard, let's go in the kitchen.

Gerard nodded and scooted out of the bed. He followed Patrick into the kitchen and went over to the cabinet to get two glasses out. He put them on the counter and then went to remove the dishes that Frank had used with Nate. He emptied the remaining food and sat them in the sink. He went into the refrigerator and pulled out the milk and poured some into each glass before returning the milk to the refrigerator. He closed it and walked over to the glasses, picking them up, and then walking over to hand Patrick one and taking a seat.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Patrick looked over at the sofa and saw, as he predicted, that Pete had crawled up to frank and snuggled next to him in the crook of his neck. He sighed and tuned back to Gerard. he lowered his voice a bit before he spoke.

"It's Pete. I think he is lonely. I have had him for more than a year now and well...I think he needs to take his own Kitten."

"Well... there is Stacy and Jon..."

"But, you said that Jon was Stacy's Master and ..."

"Yes, but Jon is the one in need of someone who cares."

Patrick and Gerard looked up and saw the timid Kitten with a sheet pulled around her shoulders. Patrick went wide-eyed when he saw the black eye she had among her other facial injuries.

"He did all that to you?"

Stacy sniffed and nodded.

"C-C-C-Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course Stacy."

Gerard stood up and went to get another glass. He poured her some milk and then gave her the glass.

"Take a seat."

Stacy went for instinct and got on the floor. Patrick sputtered and reached down without thinking and pulled her into his lap.

"Kittens only sit on the floor if they are being punished or taught a lesson."

Gerard looked at her sadly.

"You don't have to be like that around us unless, like Patrick said, you're being punished. Even still you would be punished properly. You don't have to worry about what Nate used to do to you. It won't happen anymore. We're not like that."

Gerard nodded over to the chair.

"Now if you want that's where you can sit. Or stay there if you're comfortable."

Stacy curled up in Patrick's lap and they could see she made her choice. He pet her lightly and she began to purr, but he could tell that she did not purr often because the vocal chords were weak. He wondered in Nate ever gave her a reason to be anything, but scared. Stacy picked up the glass of milk and it rattled in her hand as she brought it to her mouth. She winced when the glass touched her still swollen lip. Patrick reacted again and took the glass from her. He took a sip and then softly planted his lips against her own and fed her the milk from his mouth. She stayed very still and drank from him quietly.

"I used to do that for her when we were younger."

Jon hobbled out of the room and into the kitchen. He winced with every step he took. Gerard gestured for Jon to sit in his lap.

"Do you want some milk too?"

Jon nodded and then went to kneel on the floor, but cried out in pain before he even made it to his knees. Gerard picked Jon up and sat him down in his lap.

"I'm going to tell you like we just told Stacy; you don't have to kneel here unless you're told to, or you're being punished."

Gerard picked up his glass and put it to Jon's lips.

"Here... drink mine."

Jon shook a little and took small sips from the glass. He coughed a bit, but drank it down. He looked over at Stacy who was being taken care of by Patrick and sighed.

"She deserves a better Master than me. I was never any good at protecting her.”

"You protected her tonight Jon. He could've done what he did to you to her but you didn't let that happen. Sure she was beat on but he could've done worse. He's a monster! You couldn't have protected her on your own! Look... being a Master isn't about protecting her because she shouldn't need protecting. She should be in a loving environment. If it's agreed upon you guys could be in one with Patrick."

Gerard looked at Patrick.

"If you wouldn't mind that. Then you guys could see us and have all of us as your protection if you need it."

Jon looked up at Gerard in earnest, but then he frowned again.

"But Master Patrick has Pete already, One cannot have more than one Kitten and..."

"But Pete has no Kittens of his own. If you would be his Kitten, than you could learn to be a better Master for your sister."

Jon's eyes get wide and he looks at Stacey, but she has fallen asleep on Patrick's lap.

"You know we are related...and it does not disgust you?"

"Of course not. I know that Gerard and Mikey are related and they are fine. Kitten's cannot have children so there is no danger of pregnancy."

"Yeah and honestly you don't have to worry about that. Mikey and I never do. We understand what we have and why we are this way."

Gerard stroked Jon's face lovingly. He really was a sweet boy.

"Why would Pete want damaged good like me? I mean he could have a brand new Kitten that would be much better than I ever could be."

What Jon had said honestly hurt Gerard's heart. He hated that Jon thought that way about himself.

"Come on now. I have a feeling he could make you feel how you always should have, which is beautiful. Pete is a sweetie. You should meet him and find out for yourself."

"Gee, why is there a 130 lb Pete Wentz lying on top of me?"

"Fuck you, I only weight 125 thank you very much."

Gerard looked up at the Kittens and smiled.

"He just wants someone to love."

Gerard smirked at Pete.

"I think you could have someone. This is Jon and that's Stacy."

Gerard nodded over to Stacy who was now snuggling closer into Patrick.

"Is anyone going to help me? I'm being smothered here."

"Yes, but I am smothering you with love Frankie dear...hey, is that fish I smell?"

Pete bounded over the sofa and walked into the kitchen. 

"Ooohhh milk!"

He grabbed Patrick’s glass and downed it getting his whiskers all wet.

"Hi! I'm Pete!"

He extended a paw to Jon. Jon looked at him bewildered and then back at Gerard.

"Him?"

Gerard burst out into laughter.

"He's a free spirit Jon. I think you need that."

"Oh she's pretty, is she yours?"

Pete went to look at the girl in Patrick’s arm. He licked a stripe up her neck and she giggled.

"She tastes good and she has your scent on her."

He then walked back over to Jon and licked him. He made a face at this.

"You don't have a very good taste though. I can taste an icky Master on you yuck."

Jon hung his head, but then Pete did something strange. He grabbed Jon out of Gerard's lap and pulled him to the ground. He crawled on top of him and sniffed around his body making faces till he finally found a spot of Jon's side. He keened in delight and then licked the skin there.

"That's better. There you are! See, now you taste good where he is not all over you. You know what? You need a shower. Come on!"

Pete pulls Jon up and begins to drag him to the bathroom. He stops in the hall way and lets go of Jon and then goes and grabs for Stacy looking at Patrick for permission. Patrick lets go of the girl and Pete grins. He pulls her to the hallway and then herds them both into the bathroom.

"No one turn on the water please for about...45 minutes? Thanks!"

Gerard smiled and shook his head.

"He's a riot huh?"

"Oh yeah, a regular roller-coaster."

"Gee..."

Frank can be heard whining from the sofa bed. Gerard instantly stood up and headed for sofa. He sat down and rubbed Frank.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?"

"Look what Pete did."

Frank whimpers again as he points to his rock hard cock, which Pete had obviously caused.

"Oh..."

Gerard's eyes went wide before smirking at Frank. Gerard climbed on top of Frank and started kissing him.

"What do you want me to do about it baby?"

Gerard started plating kisses on Frank's neck.

"Make it go away...please Master?"

Gerard nodded.

"I figured that baby.”

Gerard kissed Frank urgently before pulling back. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he wanted Frank badly now. Maybe it was because he was totally naked under him and looked like heaven. Frank arched and preened under Gerard. He felt more beautiful than he ever had before knowing that Gerard was looking at him with hunger. He wanted to show Gerard that he was all his.

"Take me Master, make me yours again. Erase everything he did to me."

Gerard forgot about everything else going on around him. Those words struck a chord in him. He wanted to make Frank his again. Gerard reached down and slid his pajama pants down and then kicking them off the rest of the way. He lifted the sheet that was between him and Frank and slid under it. He placed his body softly on top of him and looked into Frank's eyes. Gerard stuck his fingers into his own mouth before reaching down and pushing them into Frank. Frank arched up into him as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of him. He started scissoring them, opening Frank up enough so that he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't want to be Nate. He licked his palm from the base to his fingers and reached down to slick his cock up. He looked at Frank to make sure he was ready. He hadn't been in Frank like this in a while.

"Are you ready Frankie?"

"Yes Master, please. I want to feel you inside me, just like this."

Frank arched his body at Gerard to show him how serious he was. Gerard grasped his cock and put it to Frank's entrance. He mentally counted to three for whatever reason and pushed inside of Frank. He made sure to slide in at a slow pace. Gerard pushed until he was seated all the way inside of him.

"This okay?"

"I have not felt like this is so long. I missed it Gee. I missed the burn that tells me that we are connected."

Frank started to push back trying to get Gerard to move.

"Fuck."

Gerard started moving inside of Frank. It felt so good to be inside of him like this. He just wanted to lose his mind inside of Frank and have Frank do the same. Frank was so tight and Gerard decided he'd have to have sex with Frank like this more often. 

"You feel so good."

Frank was at a loss for words. He keened and groaned at each thrust. When Gerard hit his prostate he cried out and clamped his thighs onto Gerard's hips trying to pull him in deeper.

"Fuck again please, again."

Gerard complied with Frank's pleas. He pushed into him hitting his target with each thrust. Gerard threw his head back as he felt himself bottom out. His body was shaking with the feel of Frank pulsating around him.

"My God Frankie."

That's it Gee, That's it. Cum for me. Want to feel you so badly filling me up. Want to know you have fucked me for days later. SO fucking hard for you."

"Oh, oh, oh fuck, ooooh Frankie. Mmmmm!"

Gerard was losing his composure. Frank words hit him like a ton of fucking bricks. He felt the familiar sensation in his stomach and knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"And I want to cum with you without being touched. Just from what your cock can do to me."

Frank's last words were coming out in ragged pants because he was just as close. Gerard starting thrusting into Frank faster, making sure to hit his prostate, before his hips started to stutter. His orgasm washed over him like a waterfall. He looked down at Frank's blissed out face and moaned out as he started spilling himself inside of Frank.

"Ahhhh Frankiiiiiiiieeee."

Frank cried out as he came hard between his and Gerard's stomach. It shot high and covered his chest as well. His breathing was labored and he tried to relax it, but he could feel the aftershocks coming through and it shook him to the core that Gerard could make him feel like this. 

"I love you Gee."

"I love you too Frankie."

Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank softly. He really did love this boy. In that moment Gerard was glad he had bitten him cause he couldn't imagine living without Frank.

*clap clap clap clap*

"Well that was quite a performance you two."

Gerard looked over and saw Patrick staring straight at them He got off of Frank and laid next to him to compose himself. He pulled Frank into his arms.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh no, I quite enjoyed the show. It will be something for my memories when Pete is not around."

At the moment Pete emerged with two slightly soaked, but satisfied looking Kittens.

"Mission accomplished."

"Mission?"

Pete turned to the living room and went happily wide eyed when he saw Frank awake. 

"Frankie, you're awake!"

"Yeah...wait...no no no no Pete!"

Too late Pete bounded over the sofa and lunged at Frank crushing him in a bear hug.

"Eeewww Frankie!"

Pete stood up with a chest covered in cum. Frank could not help giggle, but it died down quickly when Pete raised his eyebrow and smirked. Frank tried to back up, but the coffee table was in the way. Pete scooped him up and tossed him over the shoulder and headed back towards the bathroom whistling.

"Gee!"

"Are you really objecting Frank?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Okay. Then put him down Pete. I'll handle him."

"Uh...no?"

"What?"

Gerard walked over to Pete and took Frank from him. He held him over his shoulder like Pete had been previously doing.

"You do know this is my Kitten right and I'm a Master?"

That was probably the first time Gerard had ever pulled rank but he didn't care.

"I...uh...Sorry Master Gerard."

Pete dropped his head in a submissive position.

"Bravo Gerard bravo."

Gerard looked up and saw Grant standing in the hallway with a look of reverence on his face. Mikey was standing next to him beaming with love and pride. Gerard couldn't help but blush at the attention. Gerard noticed the way Mikey was looking at him and blushed even more if that was possible. He loved when he could feel the praise coming from Mikey without it even being mentioned.

"Did you two sleep well? We didn't wake you did we?"

Gerard realized he was still holding a naked Frank in the air but Frank didn't seem to mind.

"Yes Gerard. We are quite well rested. Hello Patrick, welcome back, have you been here long?"

Patrick looked at Gerard.

"Only long enough to meet these two young Kittens, hear a story, and watch a very entertaining show."

"Oh and who was putting on the show?"

"Why your two darling Kittens of course."

Gerard chuckled nervously.

"We got a little caught up."

Gerard shrugged the shoulder he wasn't holding Frank on.

"Ah I see and what happened here?"

Grant swept a hand at Jon and Stacy standing moderately clothed and slightly wet. Pete dropped his stance and beamed brightly.

"I made sure they don’t smell like that cock knocker anymore didn't I Master?"

"Yes Pete, and you did a fine job. Speaking of, Grant, Gerard say that these two Kittens no longer have a home or a Master?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe Pete could be Jon's Master and Jon stay as Stacy's."

Gerard looked from Pete up to Grant. Grant looks at Pete who is still beaming and the Kittens who are blushing and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, that is not a bad idea. Of course we will have to wait till Nate goes before the council, but meanwhile, would you mind hosting a couple of wayward Kittens Master Patrick?"

"I think we have room, what do you think Pete?"

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone laughs and then a small voice is heard over Gerard's shoulder.

"Uh...can I get down now?"


	8. Master The Possibilites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what a true Master can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Only one more chapter of this one go. Fitting that there are nine chapters and the Kittens have nine lives. ^0^
> 
> So it is Ball time and of course Gerard is nervous that he will not be able to prove that he is a good Master and worthy of keeping Frank as his Kitten. All the Masters and Kittens will be at this Ball...all of them.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey woke up in the morning to the sun filtering through a hazy blanket of white. It was snowing with heavy flakes that swirled in the wind. The thought of going out in that today made him groan. He looked over and saw his Master still asleep on his back. He sighed at how beautiful Grant looked in his repose. He reached out and lightly caressed his face.

"Good morning my Love."

"Morning Master."

Mikey then turned his gaze to the two Kittens curled up at the bottom of the bed. Gerard had a protective paw around Frank pulling him in and Frank was nuzzled up in Gerard's chest.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes Master they are."

Grant stretched out his arms twisting and cracking his wrists in the process

"I think a hot shower is in order on this snowy morning, what do you think Love?"

"I think that sounds wonderful."

Mikey slid off the bed and changed back to his human form as he watched Grant remove himself from the bed and head to the bathroom. As Mikey passed Gerard, he scratched at his head lightly. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard instantly missed the touch when it was gone. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Frank right in front of him. Gerard pulled his arms tighter around Frank and pushed his nose against Frank. He licked him softly to fix the hair that he messed up on Frank then laid back down.

"Mmmm, don't stop please."

Frank pushed his head into Gerard's begging him to keep grooming him.

Gerard started licking Frank's head and face slowly with long strokes of his tongue. He moved down Frank slowly and moved towards his neck and back. He licked him repeatedly and moved down lower. He licked at Frank's tail just a little because he knew how he felt when people stayed around his tail too long. Frank began to purr and stretch out so that he was draped over the bed offering more surface for Gerard to groom. He arched his back a little and mewed lightly.

"Feels so good Gee."

Gerard smiled and moved towards Frank's stomach. He licked his whole body tantalizingly slow. He pawed at Frank's back to rub him at the same time.

"Fuck."

Frank was getting turned on now. Gerard knew exactly what he was doing and he was pushing all the right buttons.

"Geeeee"

"Yeah baby?"

Gerard moved Frank so that he was on his back and then climbed over him. He licked Frank's neck and then nibbled a bit.

"More, I need morrrreeeee"

Frank tossed his head back, exposing more of his neck to Gerard.

"Please Gee, please."

Gerard bit down on Frank's neck and pushed into him swiftly. 

"Always so warm Frankie."

Gerard thrusts his hips into Frank at an even pace. His strokes were long but harsh and he loved the way he felt inside of Frank. He loved how things can go from one thing to another.

"Ah ah ah, Gee! So good inside me, feels so fucking goooood"

Frank wrapped his legs and tail around Gerard, He pushed up with every forward thrust trying to pull him in deeper.

"Oh God Gee, right there, right fucking there!"

Gerard threw his head back and moved his hips faster. He pushed as far in as he could aiming for Frank's spot and hitting it each time. Frank's walls felt like vice grips around him and he felt himself losing it inside of Frank like he always did. He was so close so fast.

"You are so fucking good Frankie."

"Ah ah ah ah, please Gee, so close, please touch meeeeee."

Frank begged. When he was like this he had no shame. Only Gerard could reduce him to this quivering mass. Gerard smiled down at Frank and reached for his cock. Once he got his hand around Frank he started stroking Frank at the same speed as his thrusts. Frank clenched around him causing Gerard to cry out.

"Oh Frankie... fuck babyyyyy!"

Gerard's midriff started swirling with a warm sensation. Frank was pushing him over the edge with his cries and the way his body reacted to Gerard.

”Oh fuck Gee yes!"

Frank arched his back crying out as he came all over Gerard's hand. Within seconds of cumming he changed back to his human form. Gerard felt Frank tighten around him from changing back to human form and stiffened.

"Fuck! Oh... Frankie..."

Gerard spilled himself deep inside of Frank and shook as he changed back to human form.

"Fuck."

"I think we just did."

Frank let out a giggle and then a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Gerard, _his_ Master, and hugged him tightly.

"Have I said how happy I am that I met you?"

"I don't know Frankie... you've said a lot but I don't think you've said that."

Gerard thought back to how Frank reacted when he was changed and later when he was questioning his position in the house. He couldn't remember Frank saying that but he does know that Frank loves him. Frank reached up and caressed Gerard's cheek.

"I am, I know everything was kind of fucked up in the beginning, but honestly. I don't think I would be as happy as I am now."

At that point the door to the bathroom opened and both Grant and Mikey came out clad in towels. 

"Good morning Kittens."

"Good morning Masters."

Gerard kissed Frank's forehead and rubbed his hand through Frank's hair. He was still thinking about what Frank had just said. He was glad that Frank was happy because Gerard was more than happy with him. 

"Do you wanna wash now baby?"

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of sticky."

Frank giggled and finally let go of Gerard so that he could pull out. He stretched and got off the bed. He padded his way to the bathroom and disappeared inside. Grant laughed at the little wiggle that Frank put into his hips.

"He is a handful isn't he?

"Oh yeah."

Gerard chuckled and winked and stood up to head to the bathroom.

"Gee."

Mikey stopped Gerard before he passed him.

"Tonight, I need you on your best behavior, which means I need your Kitten on his best behavior. We will all sit down and talk about the expectations when Patrick gets here for lunch."

"I'm always on my best behavior Master, and you don't have to worry about Frankie..." 

Gerard knew that best behavior would've been to just agree so he stopped talking and bowed to Mikey slightly.

"Yes Master."

"That's better, thank you Precious, now go and get cleaned up and quickly. You had your fun already."

"Yes Master."

Gerard walked the rest of the way to the bathroom and opened the door and entered. He closed it behind him softly and smiled at Frankie. He walked toward the toilet and took a much needed wiz.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey laughed as he heard Gerard groan through the door.

"It sounds like he didn't listen to you?"

Mikey chuckled and kissed Grant lightly.

"Nope, it just sounded like he needed to piss really badly."

"You are so uncouth Love."

"Mmmm, you like me that way."

"Now now now, we must get dressed and ready for our guests."

Mikey sauntered past the bed and down towards the sunken seating area. He provocatively removed his towel and then turned his head toward Grant.

"I think I will finish drying down by the fire."

Grant sighed and then smiled.

"Too much my Love, too much."

*

*

*

 _***Gerard***_  
*ding dong*

"I got it!"

Frank walked to the door and opened it, but before he could get a greeting out, he was bowled over by a very enthusiastic Kitten.

"Frankie! I missed you!"

*groan* Apparently not. Gee, help me."

Gerard chuckled and walked over to where Pete was strangling Frank in a bear hug and pulled him off by the waist. He held Pete by the waist as he offered his guests in.

"Welcome guys, take a seat."

Gerard walked Pete over to the couch and sat him down on it.

"Awwww Master Gee."

"Pete..."

"Humph"

"Don't mind him; he's just upset because I kicked him out of bed early."

"I was in the middle of something. You know that was really rude of you."

"In the middle of something?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow as he looked at Patrick standing with Jon and Stacy. The two Kittens blushed and Mikey smirked.

"Ah, I see in the middle huh?"

"What, they like to cuddle, I like to cuddle, it's a win win situation. You can see that right Master Gee?"

Gerard smirked and bit his lip.

"I can definitely see that."

"Gee!"

Frank stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you would rather cuddle with two other Kittens by my guest."

Frank turned and pretended to flip his hair and huffed into the kitchen to start lunch. Grant, Mikey, and Patrick all laughed at this display of a scorned lover. Patrick walked up to Gerard and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you need to go smooth things out with your wife...I mean Kitten there Master."

"He's so dramatic. I'll be back."

Gerard went into the kitchen and walked up behind Frank at the counter. He wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Baby... I was talking about you and my Master. I would never wanna be between two kittens that aren't you two... especially you."

Gerard kissed Frank's neck repeatedly after he finished talking. Frank tried to pretend that he was still upset, but the kisses on his neck were tickling him and he erupted in giggles.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you, now shoo, let me make lunch."

Frank playfully swatted Gerard in the ass as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Watch it boy."

Gerard exited the kitchen and walked back into the living area and took a seat next to his Master.

"All right, while we wait for Frank to finish dinner, we can have the meeting with the Masters first. As the only two here not Masters are Stacy and Frank, Stacy, you go help Frank in the kitchen."

"Yes Master."

"Stacy.."

"Sorry, Patrick."

Stacy walked off and Patrick sighed.

"It's been a week and she still slips up a little."

"Don't worry Patrick, she is getting used to it."

Patrick nodded at Jon and then turned to Grant.

"Okay Grant, so how is this supposed to go?"

"So all the Master remain human during the Ball while anyone not is in Kitten form. This seems a bit biased, but it actually makes it possible to see who is available to be Mastered. That being said, a Master and their Kitten must have something that shows that they belong to them."

Grant held up his hand and showed the ring he was wearing. He then held up Mikey's hand and showed that they matched.

”Mikey and I have been to many Ball before so we are well known, but our rings show that we are together."

Mikey then showed a key that he was wearing around his neck.

"Gerard has a lock on a chain that he only wears for special occasions."

Patrick and Pete have matching bracelets that they hold up.

"So now we need to get something for Pete and Jon and then Jon and Stacy."

"Actually, Jon and Stacy already have something."

"Huh?"

Pete smirks and Jon blushes.

"They have matching tattoos on their inner thighs."

"Yes, but they can't show that in public!"

"Yes, I realize that, but we could get matching tattoos where people can see."

Pete turned to Gerard.

"What do you say Gee?"

"Would they actually see Stacy's tattoo while she's in Kitten form?"

Gerard never paid much attention to that before.

"Good point Precious, very good."

Mikey reached out and scratched Gerard under his chin.

"It should be a more visual item, like jewelry."

Gerard smiled as he felt that warm familiar feeling he always got when Mikey praised him.

"Maybe a bracelet or necklace just to be safe. Or anklets..."

Gerard thought for a second.

"No... I want Frankie and I to have matching anklets with tiny bells."

"I like the sound of that."

Frank and Stacy arrived in the living room with a plate piled high with tuna sandwiches and a homemade veggie platter. Frank walked over to Grant and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for thinking of me."

"Anytime Frankie Angel."

Pete looked at the two of them and tilted his head much like a dog. This made Mikey laugh.

"Frank is a vegetarian. He found it very difficult to get used to eating fish, so we keep fresh veggies in the house for him."

"Wow, a vegetarian Kitten!"

"All right let's break for lunch and then continue the meeting."

*

_***Frank***_

Once Frank and Stacy clear away the dishes, Grant turns to them as they return from the kitchen.

"All right you two, now to the rules for you."

Frank and Stacy both get down on the ground and kneel in front of Grant.

"You two will remain in Kitten form the whole Ball. This allows other Masters to know that you are still just Kittens."

Stacy looks away slightly and Grant reaches out and lifts her chin gently.

"There is nothing wrong with just being a Kitten right now my dear. Even Pete will remain a Kitten till the ceremony where he will rightfully take possession of your brother."

Stacy nodded and looked up at Jon. Jon smiled at her.

”Now Gerard, Pete, and Jon will all be in Kitten form till the ceremony where they will prove that they can handle being a Master by changing on their own."

"Can you two change on your own?"

Gerard nodded towards Jon and Pete.

"Um...I have never tried honestly."

Jon looked down like he was going to be admonished. Pete reached out and touched his arm.

"Hey hey, neither have I, so relax. It never mattered before. What about you Gee, can you?""I'm good at it... I'm not perfect like my Master but I am pretty alright."

"Well no worries you guys, your Kittens will be the catalyst for your changing."

"What's that mean?"

"All in good time Pete. Now, I think we are good here. The Ball is tonight at nine so there is plenty of time to get you items for your Kittens."

"Well Gee, looks like another shopping trip for you and I."

Gerard smiles at Frank.

"Yup. Are you ready to get going now Pumpkin?"

Frank nodded and stood up along with Patrick and all his Kittens. Stacy yawned and started a chain reaction from Jon to Pete. Everyone laughed at this.

"Well it seems I need to get my Kittens home for a much needed nap."

Patrick hugged Grant and Mikey while the Kittens said goodbye. Gerard and Frank left with Patrick and the Kittens. They all piled in their cars and drove off.

_***Mixed POV***_

Frank stood in amazement. He had not realized there were this many WereKittens in the world. His jaw was hanging open and Grant walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can close your mouth now Frankie Angel."

"Are these all the Kittens in the world?"

"I am sure some are missing, but yes, this Ball is the biggest event that we have during the year. Kittens from every country are here so be on your best behavior."

Gerard placed his paw above Frank's tail on his back and guided him forward.

"Please baby."

Frank looked up and Gerard with the most earnest face he could muster.

"I promise Master, I will be good."

Frank raised his ankle and jingled the anklet so that the small bells chimed lightly. Gerard smiled and chuckled at Frank. Gerard leaned forward and whispered to Frank.

"I'll be sure to reward you to the best of my ability."

Frank shivered in anticipation of this and snapped his feet to attention.

"Yes Sir!"

"Frankie Angel, you need to be in Kitten form more often. I love your coat."

Mikey slung an arm around Frank's shoulder and petted him softly. Grant laughed and pulled Mikey off of him.

"Someone has been into the catnip, haven't you my Love?"

"Wellllll maybe just a little?"

Catnip?

Gerard looked between Mikey and Grant.

Mikey looked at Gerard and grinned. he loosened his arms from Grant and placed them on Gerard. 

"Oh Precious, I just never gave you any because of....you know. BUT! Grant says that it is okay for you because yoou are in Kittttten foooorrrrm."

Gerard chuckled nervously and glanced at Grant.

"U-uh g-gave me any what Master? I'm gonna need a little more than code talk if you don't mind."

Grant chuckled back and placed a reassuring hand on Gerard's back.

"He means that Kittens indulge in catnip like a recreational drug that is not harmful. When it was your coming out, so to speak, Michael was still nervous because of your past substance abuse problems. Even though I assured him that it was not the same, he chose to keep you away from it."

"O-oh... I see. Well I don't need it or anything like that."

Gerard bit his lip nervously.

"It is your choice Precious, no one is going to force you."

Grant then looked down at Frank.

"What about you Frankie Angel?"

Frank looked at how nervous his Master was and the shook his head.

"Nah, I am good too."

Grant smiled in approval.

"GGGGrrraaannnttttt"

"If you gentle Kittens will excuse me, I have my own Kitten to attend to."

Gerard nodded and turned to Frank as soon as Grant walked away.

"You didn't have to do that Frankie. You can have fun."

Frank looked at Gerard and reached up with his paw and touched his cheek.

"Gee, I only need you to have fun."

"If I wasn't in Kitten form you'd surely see me blushing right now."

"Awwww Gee, you say the nicest things to me."

After that Gerard and Frank began to mingle and meet other Kittens. Grant was right, it was easier to tell who was taken or not by being in Kitten form. Still it was hard to tell who was an impending Master, but conversation helped with that.

"Frankie!"

"Oh shit Gee!"

Frank braced for the launch, but none was there. Frank looked up and saw Pete with Patrick and Jon with Stacy. Pete was sporting a black choker with a bell on it that matched Jon and Stacy's. Jon's was blue and Stacy's was pink. Frank cocked an eye at Pete and he shrugged. 

"Don't look at me, they wanted those colors."

"I think they're nice colors. Don't be rude Frankie."

Gerard pawed the little bell on Pete's choker and chuckled when it chimed.

"Where's your Master?"

"He's over talking with a couple that he knows from New Zealand."

Pete points to Patrick looking quite handsome in a tux laughing with a group of Masters. 

"He looks good."

"Yes he does."

Pete licked his lips and smiled. Frank giggled and looked at Gerard.

"Do you need something love?"

"A kiss?"

Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank softly. He pulled back a little and licked his lips.

"You taste lovely. I still taste some cream on you."

"Yes, but not my favorite kind,"

Pete laughed as Frank did a little tongue and cheek humor to Gerard. He gasped though when he felt arms slip around him. He nuzzled in and looked up smiling.

"Hi."

"How's my baby doing? Hey Gee, Frankie, you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are. I'll enjoy myself even more once I get to finally make him mine."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and kissed his nose lightly.

"Soon Gee, very soon, but first we have dinner...*sniff sniff* which smells amazing."

The kitchen door opened and the biggest fish that Frank had ever seen came out on a platter. All the Kittens stopped talking and put their noses in the air in unison. The Masters chuckled at this first and then instinct took over on them and they did the same.

"My God that smells heavenly."

"I think it's time for me to feed you Kitten."

All the Masters lined up as the Kittens found places to sit with other Kittens that they knew. Frank of course sat with Pete, Jon, and Stacy. They were relaxing waiting for their Masters when Jon heard a voice and cringed. Stacy looked wide eyed as Jon's Master sat down in their circle. He was wearing the pierced ring that linked him to Nate. Jon was supposed to have his own finger pierced and the thought of it made him sick. He felt Stacy twist their tails together. He swallowed hard and then pushed up on his knees.

"Good evening Master."

"A very good evening indeed. I haven't seen you in a very long time. You look good Sugar."

"Thank you Sir."

Jon nudged Stacy and she got to her knees and bowed the same.

"Hello Master Tony."

"Hello Stacy. It's nice to see that you've trained her well. Much as I trained you of course.”

"Yes Sir, you have."

"Hi I'm Frank."

Frank holds out his paw trying to size up this guy. How could a Master allow his Kitten to be raped and treated the way Jon was. It makes his hackles stand up a little.

"Hi Frank."

Tony heard a little bells chime and looked towards the source of the sound. It was around Frank's ankle. He looked around the room and spotted the other Kitten with the same one and smirked.

"I see that's your Master."

Tony then looked at Jon's neck, only just realizing it when Jon turned to look at Frank, causing it to sound out. There was a collar with a bell and after sharp look in Stacy's direction he noticed she was wearing one too. Tony mirrored his action from before and spotted a Kitten standing next to Frank's Master wearing a collar identical to the one's the two Kittens in front of him was wearing.

"What exactly is the meaning of this? You're my Kitten Sugar. Why are you wearing matching collars with _that_ Kitten?”

Tony knew that Nate had been taken away for extreme conduct unbecoming of a Master, but that had nothing to do with him right? It didn't mean that Jon could be taken away from him... or could he?

”Jonny?”

Jon didn't look up at him. He couldn't. Stacy saw Jon in distress and nuzzled his neck lightly. Meanwhile Pete had arrived with Gerard.

"Who's hungry?"

Frank looked up and smiled at Gerard as he reached out and took his plate. He smiled even wider when he saw the extra veggies on the plate along with the delicious fish.

"Gee, you always take good care of me."

"Here you are Sweetness."

Pete placed a plate in front of Stacy and then handed Jon his plate while lightly kissing his ear causing it to twitch. He then turned to the stranger in the group.

"Hi, I'm Pete and you are?"

"I'm Jon's Master.”

Tony looked at Jon and noted that he tried not to make eye contact with him. It angered Tony that Jon would do this to him. Frank was shocked as Pete did not even bat an eye when his next words fell out of his mouth in a pool of sweet venom.

"Oh? So where were you when _your_ Master was raping him then huh? Where were you when he had intended on raping Stacy first. Where were you when he attacked Jon when he was not in Kitten form! Where were you when he beat the shit out of Stacy for defending him! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?"

"Pete calm down."

Gerard admonished Pete and Tony interfered.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am!? Do you know who my Master’s is!? He will rip your throughout you insolent whelp! You need to take care at how to speak to a true Master! I handled these situations as much as I could when he was taken advantage of. There was only so much I could do without being punished myself!”

Tony was now shaking with anger. He couldn't believe that a Kitten, who was hardly a Master would talk to him like that! Now Pete was growling and calling attention to them.

"What the fuck do you mean "whenever he was taken advantage of"? Are you telling me this happened more than once?!"

Frank looked at Jon, but Jon had shrunk back into Stacy's arms. She was trying to keep him calm, but Jon was whimpering. Pete stood up, his hackles up now and the growling had become shrilling.

"A proper Master protects his Kitten at all costs! It was your lot that Nate was a piece of shit excuse for Master, but Jon should have never suffered for your stupidity and cowardliness!"

"My stupidity!? My cowardliness!? What the fuck do you mean!? I had a right to protect myself first! If I had been attacked I would have been no help to my Kitten and…”

”YOU WERE NO HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!”

Now the argument was hitting a dangerous level. Frank was concerned and hoped that Pete raising his voice would bring more Masters over. Tony ignored Pete and turned to the cowering Kitten

"Jonny, why did you not come to me. I would have told you how to handle it. I would have given you tips so that you could have taken it."

Jon was stunned, did he just say that he could take that? Jon found courage from somewhere and spoke out 

"No Sir you are wrong. I didn’t need tips on how to take it, I needed my Master to tell me that I didn’t have to, that I did not deserve it. Each time I cried for you Nate punched me and told me to shut up, that you were not coming and you know what? You never fucking did!

Tony was taken back. He at least enjoyed a few times that Nate took him roughly. Could it be true that Nate was always rough with him? Tony put his hands on his hips, but the look on his face had softened a bit.

"So you mean to tell me he always raped you?"

Now the Jon had some courage to speak his mind, he did not hold back on his answer.

"Well I never fucking said yes to him!"

Jon had never spoken to him like that. Clearly what this other Kitten/Master had taught him had toughened him up. He began to feel admonished. He whispered his next words.

"I could've helped."

The way you can help is to give me up to Pete and then learn to be a better Master yourself. Take the mistakes that Nate taught you and turn them around as lessons how not to be a Master proper.

Pete was so proud of Jon right now. He sounded like a true Master. Ignoring that they were being watched he turned to Jon and slipped his hand behind his neck making the bell chime.

”I am so proud of you Jonny Baby.”

It was the first time that Pete had used Jon’s name in public. Jon blushed with pride and he leaned in to the caress on his neck and began to purr. The moment was getting intimate till a throat cleared. Pete looked up and saw Grant towering above them with a commanding look on his face.

"Is everything alright here?"

Grant looked at the scene taking it in and then turned to Gerard who was the highest Master here for answers. Gerard cleared his throat and answered.

"This here is Jon's Master... or was. There was a little blow up but I think it's over now."

Tony looked up at Master Grant and cowered a bit. He wasn't afraid of him but he did know who he was and the power he held. He bowed to him as he talked.

"I'm sorry... I was just trying to talk to Jon. I'll leave him alone now."

Grant placed a hand on Tony's shoulder as he rose and walked away from the group. He looked down and saw Pete comforting Jon who was soaking up the attention. Stacy had wrapped herself around Jon lovingly. Frank breathed a sigh of relief that the situation seemed to be over. He settled in and started to eat his food. He looked up again at his Master and smiled. Gerard smiled back at Frank and gave him a reassuring pet.

"You okay Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

After that everyone settles back in. Grant went to sit with the other Masters and Gerard settled in with the Kittens. The food was fantastic and Frank laughed when Pete tried to feed Jon and it ended up getting all over his fur. Not that this bothered Pete because he took it an am opportunity for a grooming, which Stacy happily shared in the task of. It just served to remind Frank how lucky he was to have such good friends and an awesome family. Soon came dessert and Frank and Gerard fed each other spoonful’s of chocolate mousse. They were interrupted by Grant at one point, which caused the spoonful that Gerard was feeding Frank to end up on his nose.

"Ewwww Gee gross!"

"I'm sorry Frankie."

Gerard licked at Frank's nose causing him to giggle. He then kissed Frank's nose before turning to Grant and giving him his full attention.

"Did you need anything Master Grant?"

"Yes Gerard. I wanted to talk with you a little more about the upcoming ceremony. Let's find a quieter place."

"Okay Master."

Gerard gave Frank a quick peck before standing and following Grant off towards the hallway of the manor. Gerard heard faint voices become louder the closer they got. He recognized Tony's voice instantly but the other was unfamiliar.

"I fucking lost my Kitten so now you will replace him!"

There was sound of a collision and then a groan following.

"And you will get those two fucking brats back!"

Another sound that was unmistakable to be a body being slapped.

"Get up you piece of shit, I'm not done with you yet!"

Tony grabbed the wall as leverage and pulled himself up shaking off the floor. He briefly thought about how stupid he was to ever think that Nate was doing anything but taking advantage of those Kittens. There was no way he was going to let that happen to them again.

"S-sir... Master... you're so good at getting Kittens. You don't need them. They weren't good enough anyway. They n-never listened."

Tony tried using reverse psychology on Marcus but he wasn't too sure that it would work. He flinched away from him when he saw him advance towards him. Marcus grabbed him by his ears and pulled on them hard.

"Then you make them fucking listen! You chain them up in the dungeon and you do not let them leave until they are cooperative! No food, no water, no sunlight. Nothing!"

Marcus threw Tony to the ground and stepped on his tail. He looked down with disdain at the Kitten yowling and trying to get away. He loved having this power and control. It was such a turn on. At that point he decided that he was done talking. He grabbed the Kitten by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up so that they were facing each other again.

"And if all that fails you employ...other methods of persuasion. Here let me give you a demonstration."

Marcus gave a dark chuckle and dragged Tony to a nearby door. He opened it and saw the room was empty. He threw the Kitten inside and then entered himself locking the door behind him.

"P-please don't."

The next thing they heard from the room was Tony yelping and then nothing. Gerard briefly wondered if the Master had killed him. 

"Master... I have to do something. This isn't right."

Gerard jumped when he heard a loud smack and then a thud. Tony's choked sobs came pouring through the crack at the bottom of the door. Gerard started to make his way over to the room. He felt bad for Tony; he was just another victim. Grant stood by as Gerard pushed past him. As a higher Master it was Grant's job to deal with this, but just like Frank, Gerard seemed determined to take matters into his own hands. Without concern for his safety, Gerard shouldered the door hard to knock it open. Thankfully it was one of the newer doors in the manor, which meant it was not made of oak. That would have hurt. Tony was face down on the floor with one arm twisted painfully behind him. His tie shoved in his mouth and Marcus poised to enter him while Tony was in human form. It reminded him of Jon and he grabbed at Tony to separate them.

”Who the fuck are you!? Get out of here! This is between me and my Kitten…unless you want the same!”

Grant stepped in behind Gerard and saw that Gerard was already in a scuffle with Marcus trying to rip him away from Tony. Tony crawled toward Grant and mewed pitifully. Grant reached down and attempted to soothe him. Gerard was winded by the blow Marcus gave him to the stomach but that didn't stop him from clawing at Marcus' face. Marcus reached for Gerard, attempting to get him in a head lock but failed when Gerard slashed at Marcus's exposed cock. Marcus growled and yanked Gerard by his neck causing Gerard to howl in pain. Gerard stopped fighting and let Marcus get him down. Just when Marcus thought he'd won Gerard looked up and head butted Marcus in his balls. Marcus toppled over clutching at his bruised genitals. Gerard pounced on top of him and started wailing on him.

"That's enough Gerard."

Once Grant knew that Gerard had the upper hand he intervened. He carefully walked up to Gerard and touched his back to still him. Gerard went pliant and got up off of Marcus. Marcus pushed himself into the corner cradling his bruised and torn up body.

"You keep that fucking animal away from me Grant!"

"You are the only animal here Marcus! Now we know where Nate was taught to rape Kittens in human form. Should have known scum like you would have taught him everything he knows. You can join you Kitten in exile, I am sure the Council will agree with me.”

Gerard walked over to Tony and carefully picked him up off the floor.

"What do you want me to do with him Master?"

"Bring him to Michael. I need to go address the council."

Gerard nodded to Grant before exiting the room with the bruised Kitten in his arms. He walked briskly towards the party and kept his eyes down as he heard someone gasp and then all eyes were on him. He walked straight over to Mikey and started talking quickly.

"Grant and I went to talk and Marcus was abusing Tony. He was yelling at him to get Jon and Stacy back and then he tried to rape him when Tony tried to turn him down. I went into the room and we started fighting and I know I was supposed to let Master handle it but I was so upset and Master told me to bring Tony to you while he approaches the Council."

Mikey was wide eyed as he listened to Gerard ramble on as he presented the abused Kitten to him. Mikey looked around and made eye contact with someone. They came over and he directed them to take the Kitten to the infirmary. He then looked down at Gerard and smiled.

"Well done Precious. You will be rewarded greatly for your efforts tonight."

Gerard bowed to Mikey and then hissed when he felt his bruised stomach clench.

"T-thank you Master."

"Baby, are you alright?"

Mikey knelt down to Gerard and touched his stomach lightly. Gerard winced and Mikey became alarmed.

"What else happened Precious?"

"He just hit me pretty hard in my stomach is all. I think I did much worse to him."

"I would agree with that."

Grant comes walking up and pets Gerard lightly.

"You have a very vivacious Kitten Michael. He can be a bit of a hellion when he wants to be."

"Especially when ones that he cares for are being hurt.”

"The Council has taken care of Marcus and Tony is being cared for. Shall we get ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes Master. I'm just going to go over with my love."

Gerard felt the need to be near Frank. It made him want to protect him even more. He walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. He kissed his forehead and then rested his head on Frank’s.

"Well I see that maybe you can take care of yourself pretty well Gee."

Frank showed how proud he was of his Master at that moment. He pulled him down and curled up in his lap purring. Pete smiled at that and Jon and Stacy both sighed. 

"That is a relationship that I want to have with my Master."

"I think you're headed that way."

Gerard thought about the passionate way Pete took up for Jon and smiled. He knew it was because Pete really cared for Jon. Gerard licked Frank's fur softly.

"By the way, thank you Pumpkin."

"For what Gee?"

Frank was enjoying the attention that he was receiving from Gerard.

"For being proud of me."

Gerard continued with his treatment.

"I am always proud of you Gee. I love you."

Frank leaned up and kissed Gerard softly.

"I love you too Frankie... so much." 

Gerard kissed Frank again and rubbed behind Frank's ear. He wished they were home so he could show him just how much he loves him. He knew the ceremony was about to start so that was one step closer.

**"WILL ALL MASTERS AND KITTENS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GRAND AUDITORIUM. MASTERS ON THE LEFT AND TRUE KITTENS ON THE RIGHT. THE CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."**

Gerard pushed Frank up and then stood himself. He wrapped his tail and arm around Frank and walked him towards the auditorium. Gerard walks Frank over to his side and kisses his nose before walking away to stand on his side. The Council takes the stage looking regal in their purple and gold robes. They sit as the leader of the WereKittens walks up to the podium.

"Masters and Kittens welcome. This is an auspicious occasion as we have so many new Masters and Kittens this year. First though to the sad business of returning one of us to the normal world."

One of the Council members stood up and bowed to the audience. He walked to the podium and spoke.

"Thank you Randel. My life has been lived many times over. I am grateful for everything that I have learned, but I have lived my eight lives and am on my last one. As tradition dictates, I have the choice of staying a Kitten or returning to the human world. I have decided that my last life I want to be a human. I want to experience having a family and children. I want to grow old with the one I chose as my mate. It has been a pleasure being in all of your company for these many many years."

The man bows again to the audience and receives a hug from the leader, he then removes his robes and hands them to the Randel. Randel them returns to the podium to address the audience. 

"Now to who will take his place on the council. Will Master Grant and his Kitten please take the stage."

Gerard watched as Master Grant lead his Master to the stage.

Grant stood proudly with Mikey. Randel walked over to him and bowed. Grant bowed back and then placed his hand in the inner pocket of his jacket. He brought out a brooch and then turned to Mikey.

"Michael my Kitten, you will take my place as advisor to the Council."

"I would be honored my Master."

Grant pinned the brooch on Mikey's jacket. He then bowed to him and Mikey bowed in return. Then Grant turned back to Randel and he was handed the robes. He donned them and Randel returned to the podium.

"Please welcome our newest Council member, Master Grant Morrison."

Gerard smiled brightly up at his Masters. He was truly proud of them. Grant definitely deserved that spot. He was always amazing at taking care of things. Mikey on the council was just astounding. They looked like a power couple up there. Grant took his seat and Mikey returned to the Masters area.

"Now we will begin the test of the Masters. Will the following Kittens take the stage with their Kittens."

Frank listened to the long list and then squeaked when he heard his and Gerard's name.

"Gee that's us!"

"I know little one."

Gerard laughed at how cute Frank was being. He took his hand and led him to the stage. They climbed the stairs and stood there waiting to be told what to do. One by one the Kittens proved themselves to be proper Masters and were granted their Kittens properly. Frank was nervous though. He knew that Gerard had some problem exercising his authority at times. How would he do? He grabbed Gerard's paw and squeezed it tightly.

"Whatever happens Gee, please know that I love you very much."

"Master Gerard Way and his Kitten Frank Iero. Please approach the council."

Gerard walked to the council with Frank close behind him. His heart was thudding in his chest. He didn't want to miss the chance to have Frank for his own forever. Gerard knew then that he had to do everything in his power to Master up and take control.

"Master Gerard, as the Kitten of Master Michael and there by Master Grant, we have heard of you and your Kitten long before this meeting. There have been many moments where you had great decisions to make that were fitting a Master and you made them with no hesitation. The most notable is aiding in the saving of not one, but three mistreated Kittens. Because of this the council has unanimously decided that you have passed the Masters test. You are granted your Kitten, one Frankie Angel."

Gerard sighed with so much relief he thought he would drop dead from having no breath left in his body. He smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!"

Gerard let out a breathy chuckle and took Frank's paw in his.

"Just thank you."

The Council nodded and Grant and Mikey smiled at him. Mikey was bursting with pride right now and he was trying to contain it all.

"Thank you Master Gerard. You may sit in the Master's section after you turn yourself human and bring your Kitten to his seat."

Gerard was internally squealing. He bowed to the Council and then drew everything he had inside of him and transformed to the simple applause. He bowed again and then walked off the stage hand in paw with Frank.

"Sit baby. I'll be with you as soon as this is over."

Gerard kissed Frank's cheek before turning and walking over to take his seat. He glanced over at Frank with a smile still plastered on his face. Frank was now his forever and always and he knew he'd never take that for granted.


	9. Spend Your Lives With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Frankie Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is amusing that this chapter falls on Frank's birthday since it is also Frank's birthday in the story. No, I did not plan it that Way either. ^0^
> 
> This fic turned out better than I could have imagined and it is all thanks to _***mcr_rockstar***_. It takes the right partner to create the right fic and for the chemistry to be there. I would say we nailed it. ^-^
> 
> So it has been a year and not much has changed. Frank is still hyper, Gerard is still trying to control him, and Mikey is just shaking his head at the whole thing. ^0^

_***Timestamp: October 30th***_

"If you get any more excited you are going rocket out of your shoes!"

"I can't help it!"

Frank kept bouncing up and down on his toes. He was really nervous and he did not even know why.

"When is Gerard going to get back?"

"Soon relax. He offered to go and pick up Jon and Stacy from school today. After that we will be heading out."

"Ugh, it's taking forever!"

Frank felt a hand on the back of his neck and he stilled immediately.

"Patience Frankie Angel. Gee will be here soon and then we will head to the airport to pick up Grant."

Gerard parked his car and looked in the direction of Frank and Mikey. He put on his sun glasses and exited the car with a box in hand. 

"You look like you're about to explode."

Gerard finished the short distance across the street and opened his arms for Frank to crash into him.

"Gee! Wherewereyou?Iwassoworriedthatyouwouldnotgethereand..."

"Whoa whoa! Baby, calm down. I stopped to get you a little something. Jon and Stacy are in the car."

"Really?Really?Really!Whatsiit?Whatisit?"

"You'll have to wait until Master gets here. Until then... here."

Gerard hands Frank the box of chocolates he's holding. 

"They're vegan friendly chocolates."

Frank lights up like it's Christmas. Not even caring who sees he jumps on Gerard knocking him down kissing and hugging him. Gerard laughed and held Frank still. 

"Maybe the candy was a bad idea huh? It seems he's had enough sugar. What did you give him Mikes?"

Gerard rolled over so he was on top of Frank and kissed him quickly before standing and pulling Frank up. He held Frank by the waist and kissed his cheek. He understood his excitement but damn.

"I didn't give him anything Gee. He is just so hyper right now."

"Welllll, maybe I had just a few bites of Pete's gift?"

"That doesn't sound... let's go."

Gerard headed towards his car with his arm still around Frank.

*

*

*

The ride to the airport was uneventful unless you could how much Frank was buzzing in his seat. When they arrived he tore out of the car without waiting for anyone and ran into the place.

"I'm going to have to tie him to a chair man."

Gerard pocketed his keys and put his glasses back on. He popped a stick of gum in his mouth and offered Mikey one with a smile.

"He's your Kitten Gee.. You would think after a year he would be easier to handle."

Mikey reached up and scratched lightly behind Gerard's ear.

"I feel for you Precious I really do, but you need to go get him before he..."

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

"…gets in trouble."

"FRANK! GET YOUR HYPER ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I TAKE WHAT I GOT FOR YOU BACK TO THE STORE!."

Gerard nodded and looked at Mikey. 

"That oughta do it."

Mikey shook his head. Even after almost a year sometimes Gerard did not know what to do to make Frank listen. This was the reason that Mikey put in a homing device in Frank's jacket.

"Come on Gee, let's go get him."

Gerard sighed and followed Mikey. He was getting fed up. He knew tomorrow was Frank's day but he needed to know how to act in public. He was turning seventeen, not 7. Gerard walked briskly over to Frank and grabbed his arm. 

"Cut it out Frank!"

He pulled him away from the people, apologizing profusely, and stopped once they were with Mikey. 

"How old are you turning Frank!? Huh!?"

Gerard yanked Frank back when he tried to pry away from him. 

"Frank please. Stop. Seriously, why don't you listen?"

Frank started getting really agitated. He was upset with how Gerard was treating him in public. His emotions were starting to get away from him.

"Stop it! I'm not a fucking child! I'm just a little excited and...and…"

Frank started hyperventilating.

"Oh shit, Gerard! He's gonna change!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled Frank with him into the nearest bathroom. He smiled to the man exiting and pushed Frank inside. 

"I'm sorry."

He apologized because he hadn't meant to push him so hard he just didn't want the change to happen in the open.

"Fuck! Can you calm down Frankie!? Please!?”

"I'm tr-tr-tr-trying Gee!"

Gerard grabbed Frank and held him still. He pinned his arms to the stall wall and pressed his body firmly against Frank's to try and calm some of the shaking. He looked at the innocence in Frank's eyes and melted. He felt annoyed with himself now for getting so upset with Frank. He just wished he'd listen more. Gerard leaned forward and kissed Frank softly. Frank eased into the kiss pressing all his emotions down and concentrating on just his Master. He had not involuntarily changed in over six months. he did not want to make Gerard look like a bad Master by doing it now and in a really public place. Gerard took his hands from Frank's wrists and placed them on his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I just need you to behave at least in public baby."

Gerard kissed him again.

"I'm sorry Gee."

Frank began to cry, which was a better emotion and halted the change.

"Oh no... baby, I know you're sorry. There's no reason to cry. I'm not mad, okay?"

Gerard lifted Frank's head and looked into his eyes. He dried the tears with hi thumbs and kissed Frank's forehead. 

"Don't cry baby. I hate to see you cry."

Frank felt so loved right now. Gerard really understood him. He threw his arms around his Master's neck.

"I love you Gee. I promise I will try very hard to behave for you."

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah... save the naughtiness for the bedroom."

Gerard winked and chuckled.

"And I love you too Pumpkin."

"Gee, is everything okay in here?"

Mikey poked his head in the door.

"Yup. Everything's perfect."

Gerard smiled and wiped at Frank's eyes one last time. He stepped back and unlocked the door and maneuvered around Frank so he could walk out first. Mikey smiled when he saw that Frank had never changed. He was beaming with pride for both Kittens.

"Come on you two, let's go get Grant."

Gerard opened the door for both of the men he loved most in his life. He stopped Mikey and whispered in his ear. 

"Thank you for everything. I love you."

He kissed Mikey's cheek let go of his arm and walked to catch up with Frank.

*

Frank had done well tell they found out there was a delay in Grant's flight. After the first hour he started to get jittery again.

"Hey baby why don't we go for a little walk? There's a park not far from here. I'm not calling you a child but we could get all the playfulness out of your system there. What do you say?"

"Yeah Gee, I think that is a good idea."

Gerard took Frank's hand in his.

"We'll be back soon Mikes."

Gerard guided Frank out of the airport and started walking towards the park. 

"This should be fun."

Gerard hadn't played in a park in a long time and he knew Frank would keep him well entertained. He was giddy now with the thought of it all. Okay so Frank may have been turning 17, but he was still a kid at heart and now a Kitten. There was a reason that one usually did not turn someone into a Kitten before the age of 18.

"Gee look! Money bars! Let's climb!"

Frank scrambled to the top quickly. It was the kind that had a dome at the top, with an enclosed area, and he sat in in waiting for Gerard to catch up to him.

"Hurry up Gee!"

Gerard climbed as quick as he could to the top. 

"You're really good at this but it's been years for me Love."

Gerard chuckled and then climbed down and let himself hang from the bar.

"No no Gee, come join me in here, there is room."

Gerard swung his body so that he could connect his legs with the bars and then climbed up. He climbed into the dome with Frank and smiled. 

"Happy?"

"Yes."

Frank pushed Gerard against the wall and climbed into his lap. He nuzzled into his neck and nipped at his collarbone lightly.

"Very happy."

"Mmm... good. That's all I ever want."

Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank's back soothingly. He finally stopped on Frank's hips and squeezed lightly.

"Gee...I want you."

"Here?"

Gerard knew that no one else was in the park but that didn't mean someone wouldn't come in. Gerard felt the way Frank was now pushing into him and thought 'to hell with it'. Gerard would have sex with Frank anywhere. If this was where Frank wanted to do it then Gerard was on board. Suddenly the sky opened up with no warning and a down pour began to hit the top of the dome. Frank smiled at Gerard.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about someone showing up and interrupting us."

Gerard chuckled breathily. 

"Whatever you want Frankie."

Gerard kissed Frank with a bit more force now. He ground his hips up into Frank and pushed his hands under Frank's shirt and held his back. Frank moaned as he felt Gerard ground into him. He tossed his head back exposing his neck. Gerard leapt at the opportunity presented before him and sucked on Frank's neck. He alternated between licks and nibbles until he reached Frank's clavicle. He bit down softly along Frank's clavicle and moved his shirt so he could bite down on his shoulder. Gerard wanted Frank badly now.

"Gee, fuck take me now."

Frank was at a loss for saying anything else. If anything he would rather not be able to talk at all because Gerard's cock was shoved down his throat.

"Fuck." 

Gerard switched their positions, which landed Frank on the bottom. He unbuttoned Frank's pants and slipped down his zipper. He pulled the jeans down along with Frank's underwear. He took Frank's cock into his hand and started pumping him. He leaned forward and took the tip of Frank's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and then took more of Frank into his mouth. He let some spit cover Frank's cock and his hand obscenely. He then took those wet fingers and reached down for Frank's opening. He put Frank's leg on his shoulder and pushed a finger into him. Frank wasn't in Kitten form so Gerard had to take proper precautions.

"Please Gee, I want to feel it, just fuck me now!."

"Oh fuck. Baby are you sure?"

"Yes! God yes! Please fuck me Master."

Gerard growled and sat up to unbutton and unzip his pants. He pushed his pants down a little and pulled his cock out. Gerard wasn't wearing any underwear, which wasn't a shock, he barely ever did. He lined himself up with Frank's tightness and began pushing inside of him.

"Oh Shit! Yes, Fuck I love that feeling!"

Frank arched his back to bring his hips up and meet Gerard's thrust. He needed the pain right now. It grounded him and the Kitten inside of him was starting to slow down.

"Oh yeah... fuck yeah."

Gerard pushed into Frank deeper and harder causing him the pain he knew he needed. Gerard gripped Frank's thigh and held onto him as he drove his hips into him faster. His breathing was coming out in short huffs and he was losing it with the tightness of Frank being wrapped around his cock. The push and pull of Frank's walls when he thrusted back and forth inside drove him insane. The warmth of Frank encasing him was also a factor in why Gerard was now losing it inside of Frank. Growling, thrusting, throbbing, aching, scratching. He was so gone. 

"Oh! Frankie... fuck Frankie..."

"Ah ah ah, Master, please touch me!"

"Mmm yeah, sorry baby."

Gerard reached down and pumped Frank in time with his thrusts. 

"Feel so good in my hand. I can feel your cock throbbing."

"For you Master. Only for you!"

"Fuck yeah. You're mine. Forever."

Gerard had a brief flash of him buying Frank's gift in his mind and smiled. 

"Forever."

Gerard leaned forward and kisses Frank's lips before pulling back and continuing jerking his hand and hips against Frank.

"C-C-Close, s-s-so close..."

"Come on baby. Come on babyyyy. Oh yeah... I'm so c-close too. Cum with me baby. Cum all over yourself. Oh fuck... oh FUCK!"

Gerard hips stuttered as he felt his orgasm hit home and spill out of his cock and into Frank. Frank cried out and arched his back once more letting his orgasm tidal wave over him. He felt like his soul left him as he came. it felt like it took him forever to come down from the amazing high that only Gerard, his Master, could give him.

"I love you Gee."

When it was all said and done though, he was still Frankie and his Master was still Gee. Still the man he fell for nearly a year ago.

"I love you too Frankie."

Gerard rested his head in Frank's neck and inhaled him. He wished they were home so he could cuddle him up and stay like that for as long as he wanted. 

"We need to get back baby."

Frank was in the throes of afterglow. Gerard could have asked him anything and he would have agreed.

"Okay Gee."

"If you need we can stay a little longer."

Gerard looked at his fucked out boyfriend and felt his cock jump. There was no way he was getting hard again so fast. He looked down at himself and surely he was. Frank looked damn good like that, what was a man to do?

"Whatever you want Gee."

Frank had a lazy smile on his face. He felt more like a Kitten at that moment. He willed himself to change that moment. He stretched and preened and looked up at Gerard as he started to purr.

"So fucking beautiful. Have I told you that?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again."

"You're beautiful."

Gerard reached up and scratched behind Frank's ear.

"Gee...again."

"You're beautiful."

Gerard sat down and pulled Frank into his lap. 

"So beautiful."

Gerard kissed Frank softly.

"Mmmm, I, fuck, Take me again. Slowly this time."

Gerard abided by Frank's demand because that was in fact what he needed too. He lifted Frank and guided his cock to Frank's opening and let Frank down slowly. Once Gerard was seated comfortably inside of Frank he lifted up and laid Frank down with his cock still inside of him. He looked down at Frank and bit his lip. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Gerard leaned forward and kissed at Frank's neck as he moved his hips slowly into Frank. He gave Frank slow, long, deep strokes as he gripped his hips and continued kissing Frank's neck.

"Feels so good Gee. Love when you're inside of me like this."

Frank canted and rotated his hips pulling Gerard in deeper and as close he could. He Reached up and ran his paws through Gerard's hair. His tail twisted around his hips and caressed Gerard's thigh as he moved with the rhythm that they both created.

"Yeah... mmmm."

Gerard moaned out an exhaled and pushed into Frank, locating his prostate, and hitting it repeatedly after. He loved the way Frank would squeeze around him whenever he hit that little spot.

"Ah, no fair Gee!"

He was coming apart now. His body was electric and Gerard was the current running through him. he wanted it to last forever, but he could feel his orgasm creeping up inside him.

"What do you want baby. Want me to drag this out or make you cum all over me?"

"I-I-I-I wanna cum, but don't touch me this time."

"Didn't plan on it."

Gerard kept up the slow pace but kept hitting Frank's prostate in the process. He felt himself getting closer with each thrust and each moan Frank elicited.

"More, more, keep it up Gee."

Gerard's started thrusting harder and harder but kept the slow movements. He was ready to explode but he wasn't going to until Frank was there with him. 

"I love you."

"Me too Gee, please cum with me."

"Mmm, I'm cumming baby. I'm c-c-c-c-cumminnnnnng!"

It hits him like shot in the heart. Once more Frank cries out, His voice drowned out by the rain. As he cums, it covers his fur, which changes almost immediately back to his human form.

"If you two are done up there, we can go home now."

Gerard thinks he's fully lost his mind until he sits up and looks down to see Mikey standing there. 

"Shit. We'll be down."

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled sheepishly. 

"So much for snuggling this time."

Gerard started pulling his pants back up and groaned as they brushed his sensitive cock. Frank got dressed in a daze and looked out of the opening.

"Hi Mikey!"

He giggled and attempted to climb down, but lost his footing and fell. Surprising to him he landed on his feet in a crouch. He looked up at Mikey and then laughed.

"So we always land on our feet too huh?"

Gerard couldn't help the giggle that he let slip. He climbed down cautiously and held his hand out for Frank.

"Yeah well you two are lucky that Grant is an understanding Master."

Frank looked at Mikey feeling bad until he noticed that Mikey looked a little rumpled. He smirked.

"Understanding huh?"

Mikey scoffed and turned away towards the car where they could see Grant waiting. Mikey's back had a few wet leaves stuck to it and Frank started laughing and ribbing Gerard.

"Oh my God."

Gerard joined Frank in his laughing rant and headed towards the car.

_***Timestamp: October 31st***_

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Not yet Patrick, we are still waiting for a few more people."

"I wonder how Pete is doing keeping Frank occupied till we are done. Think he has figured anything out yet?"

Grant chuckled as he made sure that the food was properly set out in the bar's back room.

"Knowing your Kitten, he is driving Frank crazy right now."

Grant turned to Gerard as he returned from the small kitchen.

"I think it is a lovely idea to have Frank's birthday party at the bar where you met him."

"Yeah, well I have something very special for him."

Gerard blushed and looked away as he finished placing the utensils on the napkins.

"Speaking of, your little Kitten should be here soon and the bar will be open for business. I think it is safe for all of us to transform."

Grant looked up at Jon and Stacy.

"Will you two please close the door."

As soon as they did Grant began to disrobe.

"I suggest you all do the same or we will have no clothing to go home in."

Gerard watched Grant undress with no remorse. It was nothing he hadn't seen and Grant didn't seem to mind at all. 

"Well you see... I kind of wanted Frank and I to be in human form while I gave him his gift. It'll just work better. We could change after if you don't mind?"

Grant smiled as he folded his suit pants before he removed his briefs.

"Of course Precious. Anything you need tonight."

Gerard smiled brightly and kissed Grant on the cheek.

"Thanks Master."

Everyone else finished changing, but Mikey was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, has anyone seen Mikey?"

Grant looked up at Patrick who looked at the Kittens at the door.

"No worries Gee, he will be here later."

"Are you sure?"

Grant stepped up to Gerard now that he was done changing. As he walked over he transformed fluidly into the majestic Kitten that he was. He circled his arm around Gerard's waist and used the other hand to caress his cheek carefully moving to tip his jaw up a little.

"You worry too much Precious."

Grant leaned in and kissed him and Gerard kissed back, obviously. He knew why Mikey fell for this man from the start. Gerard smiled a little into the kiss. 

"I just want everything to be right. I can't help it. If you hadn't come also things would've just been wrong. Thanks for coming."

"Of course Precious. I would do anything with in my power for my Kittens."

"Sigh"

Grant looked over and laughed softly as he saw Stacy and Jon looking over at him and Gerard with adoration and a little bit of envy. Patrick was an amazing Master, but he was more at Mikey's pace than Grant's. Patrick had not seen his Master in a very long time, but Grant understood why. Tonight though, that would all change.

"Come Precious. Let's make sure the front of the house looks just as good."

"Yes Master."

Gerard followed Grant as he made his way into the other part of the place. Gerard tweaked a few things here and there but overall everything was perfect. He picked up his suit jacket and slipped it on, fixing his tie, and tucking his shirt into his jeans. He checked the time; they'll be here any moment. Gerard was getting anxious now. 

"Master... what if this goes wrong? I mean... either way I still win but... shit."

The place was still fairly empty so Grant took a moment to wrap his tail around Gerard.

"You really do worry too much. You could give this boy a can of tuna and an old collar and he would take it as you being vintage and frugal. He loves you Precious, that is the most important part."

The bartender went turn on the open sign and the place started filling up immediately with costumed guests for the Halloween shindig. With others here, Patrick and the other Kittens emerged from the back room. Patrick kissed each one softly.

"Go have fun, but don’t get into trouble. Your Master will be back soon and..."

"He is trouble enough."

Everyone laughed because they all knew it was true.

"All right kittens let's get this party started."

Everyone looked up when the DJ said this, but he was addressing all of the party goers. A collective whew went through the Kittens and they all laughed again.

*

*

*

Gerard smiled delightfully as Frank entered the party in plain clothing. Well, not plain, he just didn't dress up because he would be in Kitten form. Gerard had told him not to come in Kitten form but he still looked stunning. Black jeans, striped black and white shirt, and black chucks always did it for Gerard, especially when Frank's the one wearing it. Gerard walked over to Frank on wobbly legs. He was beginning to get nervous all over again. He felt his stomach clenching in that uncomfortable anxious way. He reached for Frank and held his hands once he got to him. 

"Happy Birthday Pumpkin."

Gerard would've shouted over the music but he knew with Frank being a Kitten his hearing was way more advanced now, even in human form.

"Hey Gee, thanks! Um...I guess I better go change huh?"

Pete steered Frank towards the back room and winked at Gerard. Gerard went to the back where all the other Kittens were and went over to Frank. He took Frank's hands in his and kissed them before speaking. 

"Hey Pumpkin... before you change there's something I wanna give you."

Frank looked up at Gerard and smirked.

"Here? Now? in front of everyone? Why Gee aren't you a kinky Kitten."

"Frankie... this is serious baby."

Gerard was getting so nervous that even Frank's cute little sexy jokes weren't a good thing right now.

"Okay Gee, I'm sorry."

Frank looked up through his eyelashes with a little pout on his lips.

"Frankie I just want you to know I never regretted changing you for a second."

Gerard looked thoughtfully. 

"Okay... maybe that once when you flipped on me with an emotional change for the first time. I kind of regretted that."

The rest of the Kittens in the room chuckled at Gerard and he smiled shyly up at everyone. His eyes landed back on Frank and his cheeks flushed a shade of pink. 

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I wouldn't know where I would be without you."

Gerard reached in his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a box. He slowly started getting on his knee and the Kittens hooted and whistled. 

"That's why I want to ask you to marry me and let me cherish you for the rest of our lives."

Gerard opened up the box and revealed a simple black band.

Frank stood there. He said nothing. He just stared down at Gerard at the ring. This was not happening right? I mean he was Gerard's anyway. He just was...right? Were any of the other Kittens married? Frank looked around the room and realized that he was not the only one that we speechless. You could have heard a pin drop in there. He wished that Mikey was here right now. He needed advice.

"Gee..."

Frank whipped his head around and as if he had conjured up his wish Mikey was there in the door way. Standing behind him was a much taller man dressed in a black suit. Then there was a gasp from across the room as a pile of dishes fell. Frank looked and saw Patrick had fallen to his knees. Pete had done the same and Jon and Stacy looked very confused.

"Ah, man, bad time huh? Sorry to ruin the moment for you Master Gerard."

"Gabe..."

Patrick's voice was barely heard above a whisper. Frank saw the look in Patrick's eyes as he realized that this was his Master. He looked over at Grant and realized that this is what Mikey went through. Gabe went away from Patrick like Grant did to Mikey. Frank did not want Gerard to go away from him...ever. Without even realizing it, Mikey gave him the answer.

"Yes Gee, yes."

Gerard looked at Frank like he never expected him to say yes. And a small part wasn't expecting it. 

"I know that you are technically already mine, but I want you to be mine without the Kitten side. If I'm your Master I also wanna be your King."

Gerard stood up and held Frank's face in his hands.

"I love you so much Frankie."

"I love you too Gee."

Frank surged forward and kissed Gerard. He did not care who was there or what else was going on. He could hear Patrick crying as he was enveloped by his own Master and he could hear Mikey being consoled by Grant, but it was all background what they were saying. He was so overwhelmed with love and devotion for this man in front of him that without even realizing it till his tail wrapped around them, he had transformed.

"I love the effect I have over you."

Gerard changed into Kitten form and wrapped his tail around Frank. Gerard realized they'd be going home as Kittens tonight from shredding their clothes. There was a quiet clapping in the room as everyone put their paws together. Mikey walked up to them and hugged Frank. He then turned to Gerard.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where I would lose you Gee."

"Mikey, you'll always be my Master. I'm not going anywhere. I don't think Frank would want me to lose you either. Right Pumpkin?"

"Mikey, you'll always be my brother. I'm not going anywhere. I don't think Frank would want me to lose you either. Right Pumpkin?"

"No, we are a family and now even more so. I have three wonderful Masters, a brother in law, and a husband. I think we are good."

Gerard hugged Mikey and then stepped back. He turned to Frank and pulled him into a hug. Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, making it flutter.

"How about we take this out to where it all began?"

Frank did not say anything. He just took Gerard's paw and led him out of the room. They worked their way through the throng of bodies that were celebrating the macabre holiday and led them through the same door that Frank did one year ago. Once through he pressed Gerard against the wall. He smirked as he felt Gerard push his hard on against his thigh.

"Kind of hard to hide when you are horny in this form huh Gee?"

"The only place I want to hide it is inside of you."

Gerard moved against Frank's thigh and moaned. It felt so good. Frank smiled and then reached down and started to pump Gerard.

"At least this time when you bite me, I am not going to pass out."

"Says who?"

Gerard smirked naughtily at Frank. Frank wiped that smirk right off of Gerard's face by moving his fingers so that they just played with the head. The groan told him he was doing something right. He then sunk to his knees and licked at the pre-cum forming. He lavished the whole head with his tongue and then moved his hand down so that he could take it all in.

"Ah! Oh Frankie!"

Gerard growled and pushed his hips forward into Frank's mouth involuntarily. Everything felt so good, but not right, something was missing. Gerard was coming apart above Frank, but he wanted something more and suddenly he knew what it was. He stood up and grabbed Gerard's waist rubbing their cocks together.

"Gee, let's go home I want to fuck you."

"W-What?"

Gerard looked at Frank. He rarely ever had someone inside of him besides Mikey. As a matter of fact it's against the rules for Frank to touch him without Mikey's permission. Gerard knew though that he was no longer Mikey's in that manner. Gerard looked at Frank worriedly still. He didn't know what to do.

"Gee, this is not about Masters and their rights. You asked me to marry you. That is something that humans do and they engage in sex with each other with rules that they create. If you are serious about this, about spending your nine lives with, me then I have to know and believe that part of that can be normal...well as normal as we can get."

Frank giggled there, he did not mean to, but maybe lightening the mood would work a little.

"He's right you know."

Frank turned his head and saw Mikey in the doorway. His dark brown coat gleamed in the moonlight. Even in this filthy back alley he looked like the demi god that he had become to both of them. Mikey walked over and touched his brother's face.

"Precious, you are mine and you always will be. We have something that goes beyond anyone's expectations, but you want to marry Frankie. You want to make him as much a part of your life as I am. A tie that no one can sever other than death and even then we have to wait eight more times. I learned to share you with Grant and then Frank learned to share you with me. Now you two should share each other."

Gerard looked at his brother admiringly. 

"Thank you Mikey. I love you."

Gerard looked back over at Frank and stared at him as he spoke to Mikey. 

"You don't mind if we split for an hour or two do you?"

Mikey laughed and swatted at Gerard's ass as he tossed Frank his keys.

"Grant and I will join you Kitten's later."

Frank smiled and then moved up to kiss Mikey.

"Thank you Master."

"You're welcome Frankie Angel, now get out of here."

"Come on baby. Lead the way. You're in charge now."

_***Timestamp: Six Months Later***_

Frank searched the cabinets for the special salmon spice that he bought. He climbed up onto the cabinet to look deep in the back, but nothing. It was gone. Frank went to climb back down, but his knee slipped and he started to fall. Gerard walked into the kitchen and thank the heavens that he did because his Frankie was falling. Gerard caught him in his arms and kissed his cheek. 

"You have got to be careful baby."

"Thank Gee. You're always there to catch me when I fall."

Frank hugged Gerard tightly and then pointed to the cabinet. 

"Gee have you seen the special spice that I bought to cook the salmon tonight?"

Gerard opened the cabinet with the plates and moved them to the side. He reached all the way to the back and pulled it out. 

"I hid it from Mikey. He can get a little crazy with it."

Gerard chuckled and gave it to Frank.

"*whew* Thank's Gee! I want everything to be perfect for dinner tonight. I just wish that Grant was going to be here too."

"He's sorry that he could not make it Frankie Angel. Really important council business, but he said he would make it up to you."

Mikey walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked up to Gerard and pushed him into a corner.

"Hiding stuff from me Precious? Not very becoming of a good obedient Kitten is that."

"Awww, easy on my husband Mikey. He was just protecting me and that is something a good Master does right?"

Mikey looked at Frank and then smirked. He grabbed Gerard by his collar and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear.

"Seems like you have taught your Kitten well Precious. I will deal with you later after our guests have left."

Mikey nipped at the skin under Gerard's ear and then let go. He patted Frank on the head and then left the room with his hips swaying. Frank shivered as he watched him leave.

"Wow, he can be intense when he wants to be."

Gerard shook off the shudder Mikey caused and nodded to Frank. 

"Yeah, he can. How long until dinner?"

Gerard cleared his throat and shook himself off again. Mikey rarely took Gerard anymore but when he did he made sure he did it right. That also means touching him in just the right spot to tease him. He still owned him. 

"I just wanna know when to get dressed."

Frank took the spice rub and turned back to the pieces of perfectly filleted salmon and sprinkled it on. He rubbed it in with his hands making sure that the whole piece was well seasoned. He then placed it in the oven and set the timer.

"Well the salmon will take about 20 min, so now that Mikey is out of the shower, you can go in."

The phone rang and Frank picked it up.

"Way residence."

"FRANKIEEEEEE!"

Frank pulled the phone away from his ear rubbing it.

"Ow, fuck Pete!"

"Hey Frankie, you excited to see me?"

"I'm excited to have my eardrums intact."

The phone was taken and another voice came on.

"Sorry Frankie. Pete is a little excited."

"No worries Patrick. How far are you guys?"

"Maybe another 1/2 hour?"

"Okay cool, dinner will be ready when you get here then."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye Patrick."

Frank hung up and turned to Gerard.

"Soooo go hit the showers babe."

Gerard walked up to Frank and kissed him. 

"You always taste good."

Gerard pulled back and sucked on Frank's neck softly. 

"I'll definitely be thinking about you in that shower."

Gerard kissed Frank one last time and then pulled back to exit. 

"Be back."

While Gerard took his shower, Frank made the side dishes and set up the fruit platter for dessert. He then made sure the table was set properly. The salmon dinged and pulled it out and set it under tin foil. He made sure everything was ready to be served and then he headed down to their room. Gerard should be done by now and then Frank could take his shower. Gerard turned off the shower and sighed happily. He was relaxed and ready to have fun with his family. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took another one and ruffled his hair with it as he walked out of the bathroom. Frank had pulled out his clothing to change into and took off his shirt and shoes. He opened the door to leave and walked right into someone.

"Shit. Sorry baby."

Gerard finished with his hair and then wrapped the towel around his neck. 

"It's all yours."

Frank looked up at Gerard. He looked really good with the water cascading down his chest from his hair.

"Uh...it's okay Gee. I'm just gonna..."

Frank was just speechless. Gerard looked at Frank with an amused and confused facial expression. 

"You okay Pumpkin?"

Gerard flipped his hair back off his face.

Frank watched Gerard flip his hair away and in real life it was just that, but in his fantasy, it was slow and deliberate and...fuck. 

"Y-Y-Yeah Gee, f-f-fine, I just um....I uh...."

Gerard was beginning to worry now. 

"Are you sure?"

Gerard watched Frank's eyes closely and knew exactly what was wrong. He smirked slowly and shook his head. He didn't say anything, though, just watched as Frank continued to stutter on.

"Right...so I have to go take my shower now."

Frank watched Gerard nod and a drop of water fell from his hair and made a trail down his chest and disappeared into a gap in the small towel around his waist. Frank shuddered involuntary at this sight.

"I'm just glad after all this time I can still do that to you. Hopefully it'll stay that way."

Frank nodded and watched Gerard step out of the way. He wished he had time, he really did. As he walked by Gerard caressed his neck and it took all of his will power to keep going into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You don't play fair do you Gee?"

Mikey was leaning on the door frame of his room watching the whole exchange. He was dressed now in a pair of tight black pants and a white button down shirt with several buttons still undone.

"He kind of started it Mikes."

Gerard chuckled and smiled while shrugging. Mikey left the doorway and walked up to Gerard. He ran a finger down Gerard's chest and slowly pushed him into the room. He kept pushing till Gerard hit the bed and sat down.

"Yes Precious he did start it...but I am going to finish it. Let's see how rusty your skills are. Get me off before Frankie finishes his shower."

It was now Gerard's turn to shudder involuntarily. 

"O-Okay."

Gerard reached out and started undoing Mikey's pants. He wet his lips as he pulled Mikey's cock out through the slit in his underwear. Gerard pumped Mikey and leaned forward. He took Mikey's head into his mouth and sucked lightly while wiggling his tongue at the underside. He took more of him into his mouth and moaned. If it was wrong for Gerard to miss his brother's cock so much, then hell he never wanted to be right again in life.

"Mmmm, that's it Precious, so good with your mouth. Forgot how perfect your tongue feels on my cock."

Mikey pushed his hand in Gerard's hair, but only to caress. He did not want to guide his Kitten at all. He wanted to cum under only his administration. At this rate though, that was going to happen soon. It seemed that Gerard had not forgotten any of the little tricks that made Mikey lose it. Mikey tossed his head back and groaned fisting Gerard's hair. Gerard moaned again, long and drawn out, as he felt Mikey's grip tighten in his hair. This is what he missed, making his Master feel good. He took him into the back of his throat and swallowed around him each time he bobbed forward on him.

"Oh fuck Gee, that's that's ahhh..."

Mikey could not hold on anymore. He began to pump his hips as he started cumming. His cock was so far down Gerard's throat that each time he swallowed a ribbon of cum he caressed the head. This over sensitized Mikey quickly and he had to pull out before he finished cumming hitting Gerard's face.

"*pant pant* God Gee, that was amazing. "

Mikey patted Gerard on the head and scratched under his chin. He swiped his thumb through some of the cum on his chin and pushed it into Gerard's mouth. Gerard licked Mikey's thumb seductively while staring up at him. 

"Taste so good."

Gerard licked his lip and bit it softly. He had just cum not too long ago in the shower and already he was sporting a semi. He needed to get dressed before he ended up humping the bed like a cat in heat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Frank stood in the doorway now with his towel. He inwardly laughed at how each one of them had did their time in a towel today. Gerard shook his head slowly. 

"No."

Gerard turned back to Mikey. 

"I think we were through."

Mikey turned around and stepped up to Frank. He placed a hand behind his neck and lovingly caressing it with his fingers. This was Frank's weakest point.

"Don't think that we have forgotten you at all. You too will get your reward tonight while my Kitten serves out his punishment."

Frank's knees threatened to buckle and Mikey slipped behind Frank and let go of his neck slowly.

"You two need to get dressed quickly. Our guests will be here any moment."

Gerard nodded at Mikey and went to get his clothes and start getting dressed. Frank was thankful that he pulled his clothes out early. He had a great view of Gerard getting dressed as he bent over to wiggle into the little pair of black briefs. Frank had to quietly chuckle as Gerard jumped up and down to get into his pants, but when he turned around the laughter caught in Frank's throat. Gerard was wearing sleek leather pants. After that Frank had to turn around to get himself dressed. Gerard picked up a t-shirt that was Mikey's and put it on. It was a little too small on him but he liked it that way. 

"Almost ready Doll?"

Frank slipped the silk over his head and settled it on his body. He closed his pants and pulled the shirt over his hips and turned around.

"what do you think Gee?"

"That I'm under dressed."

Gerard stood there with his mouth watering for Frank.

"Nah, you look amazingly delicious as always."

Frank walks up to Gerard and laces his hand with his wedding ring on it with Gerard's.

"Shall we?"

Gerard walked out hand in band with Frank.

"Awww look at the happy couple."

When Gerard and Frank walked into the living room they were greeted by Pete and Patrick along with Jon and Stacy. There were hugs and kisses all around and smiles. They all headed to the dining room and took their seats. Gerard poured the wine as Frank went to get the main course. Stacy insisted on helping him out.

*

*

*

"Thanks for coming guys!"

Gerard closed the door and walked back into the kitchen where Frankie was finishing up the rest of the dishes.

"The dinner was amazing baby."

Frank smiled at him and Gerard circled his arms around his waist.

“Come on baby, let’s go lay down.”

"Gee, I have all these dishes to do and I still have to put the food away, not to mention the mess that Pete made in the living room. I am not going to want to do this after sex that is for sure...unless..."

Frank pushed back against Gerard aiming to fit his soon to not be soft cock into the crevice of his tight jeans. Gerard wearing leather pants that were super tight themselves gave in the rough feeling of the jean material.

"Unless you help me and we get it done quickly."

Gerard just looked at Frank.

"I never said anything about sex."

Frank physically stiffened in Gerard's arms. He pushed him away and turned around with his arms folded.

"You know what Gee? Fuck you!"

Frank took off his apron and threw it on the floor. He stormed out of the kitchen and down to Mikey's bedroom. He walked in a slammed the door. Mikey was in the sunken living area. He looked up and lifted his eyebrow. Frank looked at him.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Frank walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Mikey got up and left the room.

"What the hell?"

Gerard stood there stunned. He picked up the apron and sat it in its proper place. He walked towards Mikey's room and bumped into said person before making it to his destination. 

"Where's Frankie?"

"He's in the bath, what did you do to him?"

Mikey was trying hard not to judge till he knew what was going on.

"All I did was ask him to come lay down with me and he said he needed to get the dishes done because he wouldn't want to do them after sex and asked for my help. All I said was I never said anything about sex. Next thing I know he's throwing a tantrum and his apron."

"Geeze Gee really? You said that? No wonder he is pissed."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hand and dragged him back to the kitchen. He picked up the apron and tied it around Gerard's waist.

"Get the dishes rinsed and loaded in the dishwasher. I will handle the table."

"I was only kidding with him. So no one in this house can take a joke?"

Gerard shook his head and rolled his eyes. He started rinsing the dishes like he was told to do. Mikey sighed and brought the dishes from the table over to Gerard. He placed them in the sink and then took one of Gerard's soapy hands and held it. 

"I said something once. I was going to do the cleaning in the morning for him. I tried to get him upstairs and then he said what he said and I said what I did. Which was a joke and I don't think anyone is listening when I say that it was a joke. I would never just let him clean all of this on his own when he did everything else. If he wouldn't have stormed out like I said I want a divorce he would've soon found out that I was kidding with him. I know now not to ever make another joke for as long as I live."

Gerard tried to fold his arms and then remembered Mikey had his hand. He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. To say he was annoyed with Frankie's behavior would be an understatement.

"Gee you should know Frankie better than that. He would not be able to sleep until this whole mess was cleaned up. I get that you were joking, but Frank was sensitive and a good Master is supposed to know his Kitten's moods and a good husband too."

Mikey did not know what else to say. Gerard was clearly too upset and annoyed to listen and Mikey was not ready to deal with this as a Master. He was more concerned with how the Kitten was that was in his bathroom.

"Oh..."

Gerard nodded and took his hand from Mikey's. That was one hell of a stab at Gerard's ego and heart if he ever felt one.

"Sorry I'm not good enough."

Gerard put the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and dried his hand on the apron. He took it off and hung it up before heading for the living room. 

"I'm gonna go do the living area."

Mikey sighed, This was not working out. This was not the time for trying to be a friend of his little brother. When Gerard got like this the only answer was to treat him properly. Mikey steeled himself and took stance.

"I don't think so Precious. I think you are going to turn around right now and get on your knees before me."

Gerard stopped and turned to stare at Mikey in astonishment. Gerard was caught off guard by that. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and assumed the position. Mikey was pleased that Gerard had listened. He circled around him with his hands behind his back.

"Now Precious, I want you to transform and then I want you to go in my room and chose four items out of your toy box. I then want you to get on the bed and assume the position facing the headboard."

Mikey stopped in front of Gerard and lifted his chin up.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Gerard looked up at Mikey and transformed.

"Crystal Master."

Mikey smiled proudly. Gerard was still the most beautiful Kitten he had ever seen. He often felt smug when other Masters saw them.

"Very good Precious. Such a good Kitten for me. Take your punishment well and there will be a reward for you."

"Yes Master."

Gerard started on his way to Mikey's room. Once inside he went over to the closet and opened it. He pulled out the black box. He looked inside at the toys and smiled a little. He hadn't needed to be punished in so long he almost forgot what toys were in there and what they felt like. He took out four of the toys like Mikey had commanded of him and went over to the bed. He sat them on the bed and then crawled onto it himself. He got up on his hands and knees and faced the headboard. He wasn't sure if he should hold it or not so he just waited for Mikey to come and give him further instructions. Mikey walked into the room and sighed. The sight of Gerard being very obedient always made him smile and made his cock twitch. He looked at the toys that Gerard had chosen and smiled. He was truly pleased at everything. He had two items that pleased him and two items that pleased Mikey. It was a good balance. He walked over to Gerard and ran a hand down his back.

"Very good Precious. I am very pleased with your selection. You chose one of your favorite toys as well as one of mine."

Gerard shivered lightly at Mikey's touch. 

"Anything to please my Master."

"Good girl Precious, very good girl. Now open up."

Mikey placed the ball gag inside Gerard's mouth and then secured it in the back. He then slipped the harness over Gerard’s head and onto his shoulders. He ran the strap down and slipped the four smaller straps so that they were around Gerard's cock. 

"Place your paws on the headboard."

Gerard did as he was told and Mikey secured them to the center. Finally he picked up the prostate stimulator and lifted Gerard's tail.

"One solid stroke."

Gerard nodded and Mikey pushed the entire seven inches in with one move. He secured the plugged end and then picked up his whip.

"You ready Precious?"

He did not wait till Gerard answered before he brought the whip whistling down on his back. Gerard arched and hissed. The familiar sting of the whip warmed his back already. He braced himself for the next hit that he knew was coming. Mikey let off with ten and no break. If Gerard was in human form it would hurt more, but Mikey was not looking for that kind of punishment. He needed to do that in the past, but not anymore.

"You’re being so good Precious taking your punishment. I wish Grant could see you tied up like this being so good for me."

"What the fuck!?"

Mikey turned around and saw Frank wrapped in a towel standing in the bathroom doorway. He ignored him and went on praising Gerard and moving onto the next round of flogging. Gerard kept his eyes trained forward on the headboard. Gerard groaned louder and louder with each strike. It felt painfully good and he wasn't going to complain. This isn't something he's new at. He knows how to take his punishment and he knows that it'll be worth it. Being punished was almost like a reward. Again Mikey slid a hand down Gerard's back letting him know what a good job he did. Mikey heard a scrapping and saw that Frank had pulled a chair near the other side of the bed and was watching them. Mikey saw a chance for Gerard to preen and really show off. He reached up and unhooked the hand restraints. He then removed the ball gag.

"Now Precious, I want you to crawl forward to your Kitten and give him his reward for being such a good little hostess this evening for our friends."

Before Gerard could move, Mikey turned on the prostate stimulator and angled it just right.

"Ah! Y-Yes Mas-ster."

Gerard got off the bed and crawled over to Frank seductively slow. He reached up and pawed open the towel. He looked up at Frank before leaning down and licking softly at Frank's thigh. He switched over to his other thigh and then looked up at Frank again. He decided he would give Frank whatever he wanted. 

"Whatever you want, your wish is my command."

Frank was speechless. He stared down at Gerard shaking a twitching about what was inside of him. The harness still held his cock flush against his stomach. Frank swallowed hard. His whole train of thought derailed. Gerard smirked a little to the point that if you weren't looking hard enough you wouldn't have seen it. Frank was looking though, and he was looking hard. Gerard leaned forward and took Frank into his mouth with no hands, or should we say paws? He moaned around him and moved his hips making the stimulator shift but never coming off of his prostate. He sucked and bobbed making Frank's semi hard on grow more and more inside of his mouth. When he was satisfied he pulled back and kissed Frank's tip. 

"T-Thought of a-a-anyth-thing yet?"

Frank said nothing, but he grabbed Gerard's head and pushed it back down as he pushed his hips up at the same time. He doesn't know what came over him, he just wanted to fuck Gerard’s face. Gerard whined out around Frank's cock. He wanted this just as much as Frank did. Each thrust, each grunt, each grip of his hair was bringing Gerard closer and closer to spiraling over the edge. He knew he couldn't cum yet, though. Gerard relaxed his throat and accepted the brutal pace that Frank was driving into him at. It turned Gerard on even more. Frank being in control of him like this always drove him crazy. Mikey stood there watching Frank take control of Gerard. He knew that Frank would make a great Master in a few more years. Right now though he was done watching. Mikey stripped his clothing off and moved behind Gerard. In a quick movement he pulled the simulator out of him and pushed his own cock inside.

"Mmmmmm!"

Gerard groaned and pushed back against Mikey. He couldn't help it. Being controlled from both angles was insane, or was he insane, Gerard didn't know anymore. He just knew that he would be a shaking mess in no time with the way things are going. Mikey groaned. It had been a while for them. He was trying to keep a polite distance after Frank and Gerard got married so that they could enjoy a Honeymoon period. Now though he was plunging inside his Kitten as if it was the first time. He felt so warm and tight.

"Precious listen to me. After I fuck you, Frankie is going to fuck you and then you are going to let him ride you and then maybe then you can cum."

Gerard nodded as much as he could and arched into Mikey more and more. He knew he was teasing himself but he also knows how to hold on until his Master tells him to let go. Mikey reached around and tightened all of the straps holding Gerard's cock against his stomach. Making sure it was completely secure so that Gerard could not rut against anything. He did nothing to stop himself though in it was not too long after that he was cumming. Now that he was spent he looked at Frank and Frank let go of Gerard’s hair. Mikey fisted it and pulled Gerard up.

"Up on the bed again Precious and place for hands back on the headboard.”

"Yes Master."

Gerard's throat was fucked and he loved it. He crawled over and climbed up on the bed. He grabbed the headboard and stuck his ass out for Frankie to take him. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked like this by Frank. He knew this was a punishment but if this is what he'd get for a punishment he might act out more. Frank climbed on the bed and settled his hands on Gerard's hips. He lined up and pushed right in. Frank had only fucked Gerard in human form out of respect for Mikey. He only did it that one time on his birthday. It was different now that Gerard was a Kitten. The natural lubrication made it feel amazing and the warmth and wetness was too much for him.

"Fuck Gee, you feel so good. I'm not going to last long."

"That's okay Frankie, this is your reward from me for doing so well today."

Frank would have smiled, but the slick feeling was really getting to him now and he groaned as he thrusted faster and faster and then came with a shudder. Frank began to fall back and Mikey caught him. 

"Easy Kitten. Too much stimulation huh?"

"Yeah, fuck that felt so..."

"I know. So you lay here and rest and I will bring Gerard to you."

Mikey undid the cuffs and slowly took the harness off Gerard starting with the cock restraint.

"You took your punishment well Precious. You did everything that you were told. Now turn around and fuck your husband till you cum, but be careful, he is really sensitive."

"Thank you Master." 

Gerard kissed Mikey before moving over to Frank. He made sure to avoid Frank's cock when he leaned over him. He leaned down and kissed Frank roughly. 

"Master, could you prep him for me?"

Gerard nipped and sucked under Frank's ear.

"Of course Precious. I would be most delighted to."

Mikey went and grabbed the lube and nudged Frank's thigh up. He squeezed between Gerard and Frank and smiled when Gerard leaned over and trailed kisses along his back and he worked his lube covered fingers in and out of Frank. Frank moaned and begged for a third and then a fourth.

"Wow Gee, I bet he could take my whole hand right now."

"Why don't you find out?"

Gerard licked the nape of Mikey's neck and then moved down to his ear. 

"I am his Master and I know what he can take. Besides, if he can't... he'll let us know, but I know he aims to please. Right Pumpkin?"

Gerard continued sucking on Mikey's ear.Mikey groaned. Gerard knew all his sensitive spots so well. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Frank speeding up a little as his breath picked up.

"Ah ah ah, Master please."

Mikey squeezed more lube onto the part of his hand still outside of Frank and rubbed it on his thumb. He thrusted his fingers in and out a little more and then began to work his thumb in next to them.

"He really is a good Kitten Precious. You have done so well with him."

"Thank you Master."

Gerard decided to mess with his Master a little while he was busy marveling at his Kitten. Gerard moved behind Mikey and spread his cheeks. He leaned forward and went straight for it. He lapped at Mikey's entrance and moaned. He had only done this once before to Mikey and that's because Grant asked him to. Now he was doing it because he wanted to and because his Master tastes so good. He stuck his tongue inside and wiggled it around the best he could. Mikey was so tight around his tongue. Gerard wondered briefly what it felt like to be inside of him. He was fine without knowing though, this was good enough.

"Ahhhh Geee!"

Mikey did not expect that at all and it caused him to thrust a little too hard with his hand inside Frank. Concerned for the Kitten he attempted to speak out.

"Frankie, change now!"

Frank was taken aback by the sharp pain that was caused to him, but he still obeyed and willed himself to transform. Once he did the pain went away. Mikey's hand slipped in easily now and it felt so good.

"Fuck Mikey!"

Mikey would have loved to be enjoying giving Frank that pleasure, but what Gerard was doing to him was spinning his brain. He had the overwhelming need to be fucked at that moment, but his Master was over the Atlantic. Life was so not fair.

"Gee Geee, fuck Gee...video phone now!"

Gerard was lost for a second before he realized what Mikey was asking him for. He reached over and pressed the button to turn on Mikey's monitor. He then called out the command. 

"Video call Master Grant."

Gerard leaned forward and continued with lavishing Mikey. He loved making Mikey fall apart. The screen dropped too slowly for Mikey's taste. As the monitor came to life he saw the interior of Grant's Scottish villa. Grant was standing in front of the fireplace with his back to them.

"Afternoon Love, how is my Kitten today?"

Mikey tried to answer him, but he was rapidly losing his ability to speak.

"*pant pant pant groan* Ah, M-M-Masterrrrr."

Mikey fell forward pushing his fist completely inside Frank and causing him to cry out and fall away from Gerard on top of Frank. Their cocks slipped together and they moaned in unison. This made Grant turn and look and his eyes went wide at the scene before him. Grant focused on Gerard since he was the only one upright out of all the Kittens.

"Precious, care to explain what I see before me?"

Gerard turned to the screen. 

"I just wanted to taste him Master. He was opening Frankie for me... I just wanted to taste him. He tastes so good."

Gerard fought back his moan and looked over at Mikey and Frank entangled together. The sight of that made him want to moan even more and just lose it.

"So you called me to tell me?"

Grant raised an eyebrow in confusion.Gerard reached out and tapped Mikey. [>

"Uh Master... Grant needs some answers."

Mikey and Frank were lost in each other. Thanks to his Kitten form Mikey had his arm inside Frank slightly past his wrist and he was playing with his prostate mercilessly. Frank was panting and canting his thighs up to meet Mikey's downward thrusts. Mikey could not take it anymore. He pulled his fist out of Frank. He sat up so that he was positioned.

"Fuck Master. I really really need to be fucked right now and I really really need to fuck Frankie right now."

"Ah, so now the truth comes out. You want permission from me to get fucked by someone else."

Mikey felt horrible. He had never wanted it so badly before and could always hold out for Grant's visits, but something about what Gerard had done to him, made him want him so badly.

"Please Sir, I will take whatever punishment you want me to, but right now I really need it."

Grant smirked.

"Fine, then let Precious fuck you with one of your toys."

"No, please, it's not enough. I want him to fuck me."

Gerard was beyond astonished. He never expected that to come from Mikey's mouth and he's sure it was evident by the look on his face. Gerard's eyes were wide and his mouth was moving and but no sound was coming out. Gerard looked over at Grant and didn't know what the look on his face meant. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that from Mikey either though. 

"I'm n-not y-your Master. I don't think Master Grant... u-u-uh maybe um..."

Gerard was so lost so he just shut his mouth and took his stance towards the screen. He kneeled to Grant on the bed and waited for whatever they were going to say.

"Well now Kitten, this is interesting indeed. Precious, what is your opinion? I mean, would you like to fuck your Master?"

Gerard didn't think it was possible for his eyes to grow any wider until they just did. Why did Grant have to ask him that? There were times in the past where Gerard pushed up on Mikey and Mikey didn't want it,but that was in his drunken state. When Gerard was turned he knew that no one was supposed to fuck Mikey that wasn't Grant and he was fine with that. However, that didn't mean Gerard didn't think about it at times. Like times when Mikey would bend over in front of him while being naked. Also times when Grant would be taking him while Gerard watched. He wondered what it would feel like sometimes; not often but sometimes. A part of Gerard didn't feel deserving of having Mikey in that way though because of the way he came onto him in the past. The past was the past but it was still something that played heavy on his mind. Mikey was coming onto him now. Mikey was begging for Gerard to take him. Gerard would be a liar if he said that didn't make him want Mikey even more. This would be his one chance and he knew he couldn't lie either way. If he said he didn't want to he could also hurt Mikey's feelings and that's the last thing Gerard wanted to do. He didn't know how Grant would take it though so he was a little stuck. There was also Frank to think about. Would Frank want Gerard having sex with Mikey now that they were married? All these thoughts were running through Gerard head but he hadn't said anything. He looked up and realized all eyes were on him. Mikey was staring at him intently while Frank leaned around Mikey looking at Gerard for an answer. It was funny because Frank was still holding on to Mikey, it was like everything had frozen and he was the only one who could put things back in motion. Last he looked at Grant and saw his dark gaze on him. It wasn't dark as in 'I'm going to kill you if the answer is yes' it was just dark. Grant has a very intense stare and that's always what got Gerard stuttering and obeying in a heartbeat. Gerard shifted a bit and bit his lip while thinking everything over one last time. Gerard inhaled deeply and attempted a smile but failed horribly. He just ended up looking like a nervous fool.

"I wouldn't object to it. I mean... I think you both know from the past that I wouldn't mind."

Gerard hung his head low after saying that. He didn't know what to expect from either one of them after the way he worded it.

"Gee..."

Mikey turned so that he was touching his cheek.

"Stop. Stop thinking about what you did. You were not yourself back then. Your judgment was clouded. I know you would never hurt me."

Mikey turned back to Grant.

"Master, I would be honored if you allowed our Precious to take me."

Gerard smiled at Mikey and then looked at Grant.

"I would be honored too Master."

"Well then, it seems we are all in agreement here."

Grant smiled and pulled his high back easy chair in front of the monitor.

"Well my Kittens, I expect a great show then."

Mikey smiled.

"Of course Master. Nothing, but the best for you."

With that Mikey transformed into a Kitten and pulled Frank to him.

"Well Frankie. Are you ready to see your Master fuck me?"

"Oh God, yes please."

Mikey smiled and grabbed Frank’s thighs and pushed into him. He then leaned over and whispered in Frank's ear.

_"Don't cum at all. I have a surprise for you later."_

Frank shuddered and nodded. Mikey then came back up and turned to look at Gerard.

"Come on Precious, what are you waiting for. Our Master wants a good show."

Gerard wasted no time in moving behind Mikey. Gerard held onto his hips and lined himself up before finally thrusting himself inside.

"Holy hell."

Gerard had never expected Mikey to feel this good but now he definitely know why Grant always has sex with him. Gerard thrust cause Mikey to push further into Frank and the angle hit his prostate just right.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck indeed."

All three started moving in unison and Mikey had to concentrate hard not to be carried away by how good Gerard's cock felt in him. He saw Frank starting to lose it right away and he grabbed Frank's cock and squeezed hard to bring him back down. Mikey looked at Frank to remind him what he told him. Frank nodded and took a deep breath allowing Mikey's firm grip to ground him again and he continued to be plowed into by Mikey and Gerard's movement. Mikey kept clenching his muscle to squeeze around Gerard's cock. The idea was to get him to cum first, but honestly. Mikey did not want Gerard to stop,

"Oh God Mikey."

The way Mikey would clench around Gerard was driving him insane. It felt so good and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold on too much longer.

"You feel so fucking amazing. I'm not g-gonna last much longerrrr!"

Gerard pushed in deeper and deeper, aiming for Mikey's prostate. On his third thrust he hit it dead on.

"Shit!"

Mikey was in trouble. He needed to distract Gerard. He pulled away from Frank and sat up turning his neck and grabbing Gerard's head and pulling him into a kiss. This caused Gerard to change angles, but Mikey did not care he loved kissing Gerard like this. Even though he was being fucked, he was still in full control of both Kittens and he loved this kind of power.

"Ah, Gee, please. Fuck feels so good. Want want you to cum for me please."

Gerard wanted to hold on longer, God he did, but that didn't look like it would be the case.

"But Master... oh Master... oh fuck Master!"

Gerard whimpered into Mikey's mouth as he wrapped his paws around Mikey and held onto him tighter.

"M-mas-s-s-ster."

Gerard's thrusting was beginning to lose its pace but he wasn't stopping, not yet. He wanted to feel Mikey a little bit longer. 

"Just a little... oh God... a little longer pleeease?"

Mikey was torn now. He wanted more, God he wanted more, but then he and Frank would cum and....

"Michael Love, Make Frankie cum and I want you to also."

"But Master I ahhhhhhh!"

Gerard was no longer distracted and got right on track finding Mikey's prostate. The way he was hitting it he knew that Gerard was trying to obey Grant. Mikey gave in and gave up on his idea. It was not like Frank and him could not do it another time, but this, this may be a onetime thing and he was greedy enough to want it longer. He was worried that when he came that Gerard would too from the clenching. Apparently Grant was onto that though.

"Precious, pull out and go get a cock ring from your toy box. That way Michael can finish fucking Frank and they can both cum."

Gerard obeyed Grant's order. He pulled out of Mikey and shuddered before crawling over to the edge of the bed and getting off of it. He walked over to the closet and pulled the box out again. He got out the cockring and went back over to the bed. He climbed on and watched as Mikey kept thrusting into Frank and making Frank cry out. It was truly a beautiful and hot thing. Two of the most important men in his life having a moment like that and making each other feel good. Gerard wished Grant was here too because he suppose that Grant's actually just as important as Mikey and Frank. If it weren't for him he honestly wouldn't be here. Gerard looked over at Grant as he slipped the ring onto his cock and then secured it.He stroked himself a few times and smiled at Grant. Grant had stripped out of his jacket and shirt and was now sitting bare chested on the hair with his zipper down and his cock pulled through. He was stroking it as he watched his beautiful Kitten fuck Frank with perfect moves that hit his prostate every time. He marveled at how long Frank lasted. He looked over and saw Gerard with the ring on slowly stroking himself.

"Precious. come to the side of Frank and feed him your cock, but do not block my view."

Gerard nodded and went on the side that wouldn't block Grant's view. Frank turned his head in his direction and Gerard pushed himself into Frank's mouth.

"Mmm, so warm."

Frank tipped his head so that he could take more of Gerard in. Being taken care of from both ends was just too much. He heard Grant say something, but his brain was mush. He figured it out with Gerard's hand reached over and gripped his cock and Mikey's fingers dug into his hips more and his thrusts increased. It was not long after that he was cumming and transformed. The transformation squeezed of Mikey's cock and felt Mikey slam into a few more times before he filled it up and changed himself. Mikey fell forward and groaned. Frank could do nothing though because Gerard was still using his mouth. He still briefly wondered what Grant had up his sleeve, but when he rolled his eyes up, he saw that Grant was not wearing any shirt and his cock moving smoothly between his fingers was enough to make Frank swallow, which made Gerard groan out.

"Good job Kittens. Now Frankie Angel, go get cleaned up and then I want to you fetch the following toys for me out of Michael's toy box."

Grant rattled off the list and Frank choked on Gerard's cock hard. Gerard pulled away so that Frank could breathe. He looked at Grant and then just nodded. Mikey pushed off of him and Frank looked at him. His face was glazed over with lust and he just sat there.

"Precious, Frankie is going to get what I requested and you are going to listen to me carefully and follow my instructions."

Gerard nodded again and sat pliantly on the bed. He looked over at Mikey and marveled at how good he looked all fucked out like that. Frank returned with the toys and watched as Gerard looked at them wide eyed. He sat there leaning on his paws as Frank climbed on the bed.

"Master, uh please place your arms behind your back."

Mikey obeyed and Frank secured both his wrists in the binds and then laced them together. Mikey was sitting on his knees.

"Open please."

Mikey looked in a daze as he opened his mouth and Frank placed the ball gag between his lips. He secured it behind his head carefully. Finally he moved behind Mikey and secured each side of the spreader bar to his thighs. When he finished he looked at Grant. Grant was smiling.

"He looks like a work of art. Thank you Frankie Angel. Now pick up the lube and prep him for Gerard."

Frank grabbed the lube and slicked up his finger. He had never done this to Mikey before and it made him nervous. He looked at his Master for guidance. He knew that he was starting to shake. Gerard knew what Mikey liked after years of watching Grant prep him so he decided to help Frank out. He could tell he was really nervous but Gerard knew Frank would do a splendid job.

"Go ahead baby. Use your first finger and push in slowly. He likes it slow."

Frank nodded and approached Mikey. He placed a hand on Mikey's back and tipped him forward till he was balanced on his knees and the side of his face. He then ran a finger along the crevice and down to the opening. He slowly pushed a finger in and heard Mikey groan in response. He looked up at Grant and Grant still looked pleased. After using one finger for a bit, he moved to two and started scissoring and stretching him out. By the time Frank added a third finger Mikey was a moaning mess. 

"That's good Frankie. Now go sit against the headboard and enjoy the show. Gerard you know what to do now...and do not go slow."

"I didn't plan on it Master."

Grant smirked at him and he crawled behind Mikey and placed his paw on his back, guiding his cock in. Once he was inside of him and started thrusting immediately. Mikey was definitely tighter now that he's in human form and Gerard almost dies at the feeling. He never thought he'd be fucking Mikey, but more so he never thought he'd be fucking him in human form.

"God Master Grant... he feels so... so... oh fuck!"

Gerard was panting harshly as he continued to drive into Mikey's tightness at an even pace. He wasn't going too fast, he was saving that for when he would be able to cum. Mikey looked so good under him, taking it so perfectly, Mikey was something amazing. Grant never thought he would be fine sharing his Kitten with anyone. Grant's Master had passed on his nine lives long before Grant found Mikey so he did not have to share him at all. Something though, about these two Kittens together just looked so perfect. He was not even a bit jealous.

"You are doing and wonderful job Precious. Being so good for your Masters and giving them what they both want. I am sure if Michael could speak he would agree too. I can't see his face though and I want to. Gerard, be a dear and grab his hair and pull his face up."

"Yes M-Master."

Gerard did as he was told and held on tightly. He placed his paw under Mikey's chin and held his face up as he kept fucking his hips into him.

"Fuuuuuuuck."

Mikey was moaning and drooling through the gag. Grant loved how far gone Mikey was. After a few more minutes he decided that it was time to change positions.

"Frankie. Help Michael to mount Gerard now."

Gerard pulled himself out of Mikey and pulled him up on his knees. Gerard let Frank take over and lay back on the bed. He watched as Frank guided Mikey over to him and almost came at the sight of Mikey. He was able to see him the right way and he loved what he saw. Mikey was beyond gone out of his mind. He was drooling and lolling about as Frank moved him. Gerard looked into Mikey's lust filled eyes and loved everything he saw. It did not take much on Frank's part and when Mikey was over Gerard's cock he dropped down fully. Frank was shocked the bar did not get in the way, but he figured that Mikey was used to this. Gerard held onto Mikey's waist and moved up into him. He felt so good at this angle. Gerard was going to lose it very soon and he was thankful to the cock ring that was on him. 

"God Master... you look so good like that. So fucking good."

Mikey still had the gag in his mouth but Gerard could read everything he wanted to say in his eyes and mind; they just had that kind of connection. Grant was close to cumming now as he watched the scene before him.

"Frankie, take the ring off Gerard."

Frank reached between Gerard and Mikey as he heard them both gasp at his touch. Gerard pulled out of Mikey and he removed the ring He went to pull his hand back when he looked at Gerard and something took over. Instead he leaned down and kissed Gerard slow and with lots of tongue. He put his hand back and stroked Gerard as he moved in and out of Mikey. Gerard let out an embarrassing noise inside of Frank's mouth. Before he knew what was happening he was spilling into Mikey and moaning out loudly into Frank's mouth. He had never felt anything like it and he knew that it was even better because Frank had intervened. The sights and sounds of the scene were too much for Grant to take and when Gerard began to cum with Frank's help, Grant lost it and started to cum all over his hand. He noticed that Mikey had cum too and was now slumped over in his bonds. Thankfully Frank did not require any instructions. He took everything off Mikey and tossed them on the floor. He then pulled the covers open and slipped Mikey in next to one side of Gerard. He crawled in on the other side.

"Well My Kittens, that was a lovely surprise. We must do it again sometime, but maybe when I am there. Goodbye my Darlings."

The video ended and the screen went blank.

Gerard was speechless. He didn't know what to do or say. He kissed Frank's forehead and then looked over at Mikey.

"That was pretty amazing and unexpected."

"Uh, Gee, I think Mikey is still out of it. Just hold him and let him sleep."

"Hm..."

Gerard looked at Mikey properly and noticed that Frank was indeed correct.Gerard leaned forward and kissed Mikey softly on the lips. He turned him so that his back was to his stomach and he wrapped his arm tightly around him.

"You hold me Frankie."

"You never have to tell me that Gee."

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard pulled him in close. He lightly peppered kisses on his neck.

"Hey Gee?"

Gerard's eyelids fluttered at the soft butterfly kisses being placed at the nape of his neck.

"Yes baby?"

"Thanks for biting me."

Gerard chuckled and turned a little so he could look at Frank from the corner of his eyes.

"Anytime Pumpkin, anytime.”


End file.
